The Missing Soldier
by Lady of Earth
Summary: AC 200, Duo and Wufei are working as Preventers, while Trowa stays with the circus and Quatre takes care of the family business. Out of the blue, a girl called Usagi asks the Gundam pilots for their help...to find Heero Yuy.
1. The Meeting

The Missing Soldier

AN: I must be insane. Starting a GW/SM fic while writing two DBZ/SM fics at the same time. ^^; I hope that you'll like this. The Gundam pilots are around 19...considering the year is AC 200. Don't forget to review minna-san!

Thanks loads to my bud Dewi and Cher Chan, who wrote the edits for this. 

Summ: AC 200, Duo and Wufei are working as Preventers, while Trowa stays with the circus and Quatre takes care of the family business. Out of the blue, a girl called Usagi asks the Gundam pilots for their help...to find Heero Yuy.

The missing soldier

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

By: Lady of Earth

Edited by: Cher Chan

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi and Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and other companies.. ^^;

The man stepped into the dark warehouse, squinting his eyes to see around him. It took him a while to get used to the dark, but it didn't take him long to walk towards the middle of the abandoned place and right in the light. He shook his head.

Duo Maxwell was not a happy person that night, mainly because he would rather sit in front of his television set and watch TV then be in a cold, abandoned warehouse in the middle of winter. He cursed under his breath, hoping whoever it was that left him the note to come.

He had received the note on his desk at the Preventer headquarters early in the morning. No one knew where the letter came from. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the letter had appeared right out of nowhere. But of course, the Shinigami knows better than that. What made him come, he had no idea, all he knew was that, the letter intrigued him.

Duo Maxwell,

Gundam pilot of Deathscythe, I am in need of your services. Meet me at midnight tomorrow at the old bay area, head to warehouse 13.

Kuroi Tsuki

It could have been a hoax and there was a 99.9% chance that it was. But Duo never was keen on chances, he'd rather just try it for the heck of it. And that was why, he came to the warehouse that night. He shivered slightly, pulling up the collar of his jacket. He looked at his watch, 00:12. Whoever made the note was late and he was slowly freezing.

He let out a sigh and shook his head, smirking. He muttered something about a hoax under his breath and prepared to leave. But as he turned to the right, he found himself looking at the barrel of a gun. 

"Omae o korosu." The voice said coldly.

He felt as if someone dropped a bucket of cold ice down his back. The only person that ever said that line was Heero and for some unknown reason, that person sounded very much like Heero. With exception of course, that the voice was female.

The owner of the gun stepped into the light and Duo's eyes widened. Dressed in a black trench coat, black pants and a thick black turtleneck is a beautiful blonde girl. Her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail down her back and was about as long as her waist. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver heart-shaped pendant hanging from it.

He swallowed as the girl tightened her hold on the gun and began to squeeze the trigger. Well, it wouldn't be such a bad way to die really. Though he would have liked it better if his killer wouldn't be such a babe and that his voice box would start working because he was dying to at least flirt with her for a second or two before his death.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit him. The shot sounded, echoing in the empty warehouse. But there was no loud thud of a fallen body to the ground. Duo opened his eyes in surprise and looked at the girl, she was smiling. Her dark blue eyes shone with amusement as she looked at him.

"You're Duo Maxwell?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. He opened his mouth, about to ask, when she interrupted. "They were blanks, Maxwell-san."

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

She smiled softly, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Hii-chan's told me a lot about you." She said softly.

Hii-chan? Duo's eyes widened in realization. Heero? Who was she? And why is she calling Heero 'Hii-chan'? 

She gave him a quick look over and nodded, putting the gun away under her coat. She then looked at her watch. "It seems your friends are late." She told him with the same smile.

"Friends? What do you mean?" He asked, when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He turned around to see Trowa and Quatre walking towards them.

"Quatre, Trowa! What are you two doing here?" Duo asked.

"I received a letter from someone, as did Trowa." Quatre replied, then eyed the girl. "Who is she, Duo?"

"I will tell you when the last of this party arrives." She said smoothly. The three men looked at her with questioning eyes. Half suspicion and half curiosity. 

Out of the blue, something flashed before their eyes and when they looked again, the blade of a katana was lying dangerously close to the girl's neck. Although the three ex-Gundam pilots were looking at her with slight concern, this being, they knew who was holding the katana, but the girl looked remarkably calm. She smiled serenely before speaking up.

"Wufei Chang, I presume?" A quiet growl came from Wufei, his grip on his katana tightening.

"Who are you onna?" He demanded. The girl let out a small laugh and shook her head, making Duo slightly sick. The movement of her head had caused the blade to cut her skin. Though blood trickle down her neck, she doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

Almost as suddenly as Wufei had appeared with his katana, the girl pushed the katana away from her neck forcefully, causing it to fall with a clatter to the ground. Wufei's eyes widened, but she quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor with ease.

The pilots could only gape at the mysterious stranger and at their fallen friend on the floor. She looked at Wufei, eyes filled with concern. "I didn't hurt you too badly, I hope." She said.

He muttered a curse under his breath and Duo broke the tension in the air by laughing.

"I think you just hurt his pride, that's all." Duo said in between his laughter. Quatre smiled and Trowa's face twitched slightly, but he didn't smile. The girl extended her hand to Wufei, but the Chinese pilot growled and stood up on his own instead.

"Now that we are all here," She began, looking at the four pilots. "I can begin by telling you who I am and why you are all here."

"Start explaining then." Wufei muttered.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. My code name is Kuroi Tsuki. I work in an extended branch of the Preventers. In the secret section, you can say." She explained.

"What branch? What secret section? Does Preventers have a secret section?" Duo asked with confusion.

Wufei growled but then nodded. "I heard from Sally about it not long ago, some part of Preventer that's supposedly hidden in one of the colonies."

"That is right. We are sealed away so that if any trouble comes out, we are able to sustain it right away. Most of your troubles seem to start in the colonies, not on earth." She paused. "Anyway, I came here to ask for your help."

Wufei snorted in response. "Get your head examined onna, we don't even know you."

Usagi let out a sigh. "I was afraid you'd say that." She confessed.

She rummaged through the pocket of her coat and took out what seem to be a radio of some sort. She clicked a button and an image appeared. The pilots looked on with shock at the face of their old friend, Heero Yuy.

"Usagi," The hologram began. "If you have received this message, that means either I am held captive or that I am dead. Gomen nasai that I'm not able to protect you any longer." Duo nearly choked when he heard it. Heero, apologizing? that was something else. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't really sticking to his usual monotone. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. And his usual cold eyes were actually flickering with both guilt and sadness.

"If by any way, they come for you after they have taken me, I want you to go to Earth and search for my friends, the Gundam Pilots. I'm sure they will be able to help you." The image faded away and Usagi placed the device back into her pocket. She looked at the pilots, waiting for an answer.

"That's Heero, no doubt about it." Quatre commented.

"Who does he mean by 'they'? What's going on?" Asked Trowa. Usagi visibly winced at the question, but swallowed and tried to explain.

"There are new forces emerging from the colonies. It seems this time that one colony in particular is actually a cover for the manufacturing of mobile dolls." She began. "Heero and I were working together to find evidence on this. Heero saw the mobile dolls and that's why the came after him. And now, it seems that they're after me too."

"How is that possible? There couldn't be anymore mobile dolls!" Exclaimed Duo. Usagi shook her head.

"How can you say that? Did you know of Mariemeia and Dekim's secret plans of building mobile suits? You didn't find out about that until much later. And may I remind you, that it was almost too late at that time?" Usagi pointed out.

"What's Yuy doing with a weak onna like you? Or is he turning weak too?" Wufei scoffed. Usagi's blue eyes sparked with a blood red, which caught Trowa's and Duo's attention. She pulled out her gun in a flash and placed it on Wufei's forehead.

"You don't know me, so I don't give a damn that you called me a weak onna. But don't you fucking dare call Heero weak, do you hear me? Or I'll blow your brains out!" She snarled, anger burning in her eyes.

Duo frowned, she was just bluffing, the bullets are blanks. Still, at close range, they can hurt. But that's about it. Usagi saw the look on Duo's face and added, "These aren't the blanks I had before, Duo." He gulped.

"Don't you recognize this gun Duo? You had it pointed at your head a few times before." Usagi said, with a sneer. Duo looked at the gun carefully, but it was Trowa who spoke first.

"That's Heero's gun." He said simply.

"Very good. What should I call you anyway, just Trowa Barton or are you Nanashi again?" She asked.

"Trowa is fine."

She smirked and pulled the gun away from Wufei's forehead. Usagi glared at the Chinese pilot and vice versa. But she quickly put the gun away.

"How did you get Heero's gun?" Asked Quatre.

"Considering he's very attached to it, there's no way I stole it from him, if that's what you're asking me." Usagi replied. Quatre blushed.

"Iie, I didn't mean that." Usagi nodded, smiling at him.

"I know." She looked at them with an expectant look. Quatre and Trowa exchanged glances.

"I'll be willing to help you, Tsukino-san." Quatre said, Trowa nodded his head as a sign of consent.

"It's getting too peaceful anyway, I'd like a little action!" Exclaimed Duo. Usagi looked at Wufei, expecting the pilot to say no to her face. Surprisingly, the Chinese pilot nodded.

"I can tell you're telling the truth. Despite our differences, I can't say no." He said. Usagi smiled in appreciation, her dark blue eyes turned to a lighter shade for a moment. But then the light flickered away.

"I'll contact you in two days, to give you further information." She told them, walking away.

"Nani? Chotto matte!" Exclaimed Duo.

"What is it?" Asked Usagi.

"How do you know where to find us?" Asked Duo. Usagi smiled.

"Two of your are Preventers, like myself while the other two are relatively easy to find. I think I can manage it." She said and walked off, vanishing out of sight.

Duo looked at his old friends. "So, do you guys trust her?"

"If we want to know what happened to Heero, I guess we have to." Quatre said quietly.

If anyone has any difficulties with the Japanese in here, I suggest consulting Eternal SailorM's "A Little Japanese" list. I'm too lazy to write any translations. 


	2. Escape

The Missing Soldier

I realize that this is late and I apologize. School's started again and things are kind of hectic at the moment. Luckily for me, I wrote this up before my one month vacation (that's why there was a long delay for this chapter really) but couldn't find the time to finish it up and send it for edits. 

Thanks a bunch for my friends, especially Dewi (aka Cewe Gila). I've just watched Ayashi no Ceres with her and one part of the anime totally threw us into a crying fest. I won't spoil it for those of you who don't know most of the story. It's a really good anime by Watase Yuu, creator of Fushigi Yuugi. All of you FY fans out there (especially you guys who like the many cute guys in the anime), you should watch Ayashi no Ceres. Touya and Yuuhi are worth the watch! (I love Yuuhi!!!) 

Thanks also to my friend 'Angel', lu paling nggak baca nih, tapi gue tulis aja. Thanks for all that anime-talk!! And being an Umi fan!! Sorry to all MKR fans, but Umi's the best! 

Also thanks to Cher Chan who edit this!! Thank you!! :p 

The Missing Soldier 

Chapter 2: Escape 

By: Lady of Earth 

Edited by: Cher Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

The interrogation room was dimly lit and there were three figures in the middle. One of them sat in a chair with his arms tied behind his back to the chair. His hair was ruffled by the many times he had been struck and some blood from various cuts on his face had matted with hair and sweat. His head hung low, as he choked out more blood. The other two figures, dressed in dark green military uniforms looked at him with disgust.

He tried to move his hands, but found no feeling in them. They were too numb. Whatever it was that they had given him, it was strong enough to immobilize the Perfect Soldier. Heero Yuy looked up once more, to the blonde of the two officers.

"I'm going to ask you again." the blonde lieutenant growled. "Where is the girl?" 

He merely grunted in response and his eyes widened and he doubled over in pain as the lieutenant socked him in the stomach. They asked him many questions but not once did he reply. In turn of course, he was used as a human punching bag by various officers.

From what he vaguely remember, there was even an old man dressed up in some sort of General uniform who walked in and asked him questions. After about an hour of no answers whatsoever, the old man decided to take a few punches himself. But no matter how much he wanted to strike back, he couldn't. It was as if his mind was a big blur, he couldn't make himself move.

The dark haired officer grabbed a handful of his hair and yank his face up, snarling, "This is the last time we'll ask you, where is that bitch?"

Despite all injuries and his clouded mind, the idea of anyone calling Usagi, HIS Usagi a bitch cleared his mind slightly. He looked defiantly at the man, before spitting at him, hitting him right in the eye. The officer let out a shout while his friend called out for back up. A split second later, three low ranking officers carried out a battered and bruised Heero Yuy and threw him back in his cell.

As his face hit the cold floor, something snapped back into place in his mind. He could move his arms again and he pushed himself up to his feet. His vision was still blurry and obstructed by the blood pouring from the fresh wounds on his head. He wiped some of the blood away with the back of his hand, but still the blood poured. With a sigh, he moved to the wall and leaned against it.

"Usagi."

Usagi walked quietly into the apartment, scrunching up her face at the smell. The small, cold and damp apartment had a terrible smell, although she had no choice but to take it despite the conditions. After all, she didn't want to bring attention to herself. She could have easily afford a much bigger, odorless apartment, but this way was best, they didn't even check on her.

She was in the kitchen and began to walk to her bedroom, with a glass of water in her hand, moving quietly in the dark. She liked it better there, where no one could see her. It was safe. But then she heard noises. She froze, her mind going on alert at once.

She placed the glass down carefully and pulled out her gun. She looked at the crack of light under the door, only to see shadows obstructing the light. She gritted her teeth, this was not good. Quickly, she ducked under the table, the only hiding place available.

She held her breath as the door was kicked in, the sounds of heavy combat boots hitting the floor. Using her trained senses, she quickly ruled that there were six of them in the apartment. They checked every part of the apartment and she could make out two of them in her bedroom, as she peeked carefully through the long table cloth. 

"All clear sir." One of them said finally.

"She's probably left sir." Another supplied. But someone, most probably this 'sir' they were talking to, began to walk to the kitchen. And from what Usagi can make, he stopped approximately in front of where she left her glass of water. She silently cursed at herself, why did she have to get a glass of water anyway?

"She can't be far." This 'sir' grunted. She bit her lip, she was trapped there was no way she could slip out unseen by them. With her combat training, she could actually take them on. But she was having doubts about the leader of this bunch. She could probably take out three in the first attack, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take another three in the second one. She'd be captured for sure if she pulled a stunt like that.

'At least if I'm captured, I get to see Hii-chan again.' She thought. But almost immediately, she dismissed the thought. 'Iie, if I'm captured, both of us will be killed. Besides, I promised Hii-chan that I won't get myself captured.' Her eyes darted about, seeking for any chance to escape.

"You never know, maybe she's hiding under the table or something." A soldier whispered. Usagi froze, her hair was standing on end as she watched for any movement of the table cover.

"Don't be stupid." Another muttered.

"Just a thought."

"The bedroom window is wide open!" One of them yelled from her bedroom. 

Her bedroom window...she left it open on purpose, just in case she couldn't get through the front door and have to go through somewhere else. And of course, for exiting the building when it's necessary. She silently prayed that they would think she'd ran off.

"Blast! Move out! We'll find that little bitch." 'Sir' growled, rushing out of the apartment. The thundering footsteps of the soldiers followed him out and Usagi was able to breathe freely again. Although she didn't come out of her hiding place. But the same thought ran inside her head.

She needed to get out of there...Fast.

Duo groaned, hearing the sound of the ringing doorbell. He rolled over and took a peek through heavy eyelids at his alarm clock. 5:30 AM.

No, waking up was not an option, it was far too early and there was no way he was getting out of bed. But still the infernal bell wouldn't stop ringing. He grabbed one of his pillows and buried his head underneath it. But the ringing doorbell was then accompanied by a loud banging on his door. Not to mention someone calling out his name.

Suddenly he sat up. It was someone **female** calling his name. And her voice sounds all too familiar. He headed out of his room and to the door of his apartment. Sure, Quatre had offered all of the pilots to stay at the Winner Mansion. But none of them took up the offer.

He opened the door, to see Usagi, wearing the same outfit as before standing in front of his door. She rushed inside immediately and hissed, "Close the door." He frowned and closed the door.

"Come in." He muttered. She rushed towards the window, drawing the curtain slightly just for a quick peek. What she saw didn't seem to make her happy. The men who had broken into her apartment were heading towards Duo's. 

"Shimatta!" She cursed. She turned to Duo. "Get some clothes on, quickly." She ordered. He scratched his head.

"Why?"

"Because the men who captured Heero and are trying to capture ME are heading this way!" She exclaimed. His eyes widened and he rushed to his bedroom. He came out a split second later, fully dressed and ready to head out the door.

"Do you have another exit? I'm sure they'd use the front door." Usagi said. Duo grabbed her hand, heading towards the door.

"What are you doing? They'll come here through that door!"

"No they won't. They don't know which apartment you went to." He said, opening the door and walking towards the fire exit. He was about to say something else, but he got cut off by a bullet ripping through the air. "Shimatta!" He cursed, pulling her towards another hallway, bullets flying over their heads.. He pressed his back against the wall and checked the bullets in his gun. Two left. He cursed himself silently for not refilling his gun. 

"Now what?" She whispered. He turned the safety off and looked over the corner. He pulled his head back just in time, a bullet flew an inch over his head. 

"Usually, I'd stay and fight. But I'm feeling kindda tired today, so I think I'll switch to plan B." He told her. 

"What's plan B?" She asked. 

"Oh, just this." He quickly pulled her hand and led her to the fire exit, the soldiers on their heels. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide. 

"Trust me." And he flashed her a broad grin and they descended the stairs. The soldiers were still on their tail, firing away at them, so they constantly kept their heads down and dodged oncoming bullets. Before they reached the second level, however, Duo stopped and turned to look at the wall.

"I always forget this part." He muttered, looking closely at the white wall. Usagi stared at him with disbelief. In a life or death situation, he's looking at a WALL??? But before she could grab his neck and strangle him, he pressed his thumb on the wall and to her surprise...the wall opened up to a corridor.

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand. The wall closed behind them. She watched it close with amazement, just as she tried keeping up with him. 

"How did you-"

"I had it built here just in case. After all, you don't know when people'll start blowing up stuff and start finding us Gundam pilots again. And besides, I may look and act stupid at times, but I've got brains too you know. And the Shinigami isn't planning to die before meeting his old buddy Heero again." Duo said with a grin. Usagi smiled.

"Now I know why you're Heero's best friend." She said. He looked at her in surprise.

"Did he say that?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well his way of putting it was, 'The most annoying imbecile in the history of time.' But you know Heero's never been too good with words." She said. 

"Which part of that sentence says that I'm his best friend?" He asked, scratching his head. She smiled softly, looking at him.

"It wasn't in the sentence, but he was smiling when he said it. And as you know, Heero's smiles don't come for free." He looked at her with amazement. Heero, smiling? Of course the smile doesn't come for free, he's never smiled before. Not that Duo has ever seen one.

"You sure he wasn't on anything?" He received a nice whack on the head for that comment.

"Moshi, moshi." Duo grinned, upon hearing Quatre's voice on the line.

"Quatre, old buddy! How are ya?" He exclaimed.

"Duo?"

"Yup, it's me. Hey, I need a big favor from you."

"What is it? Where are you?"

"Well, you can start by opening the door to your house and then you'll get your answers."

Quatre rushed to the front door, seeing a grinning Duo and a slightly worn-out looking Usagi. "Come in, both of you." He said, ushering them inside.

"Arigatou Winner-san." Usagi said, but Quatre held up his hand.

"It's just Quatre. I'll call one of my sisters to get a room ready for you." He said. She shook her head wearily.

"Iie, that wouldn't be-"

"I insist, Tsukino-san. And besides, from the look of it, you won't be able to stand much longer." Quatre said, looking at her wavering form. Duo caught her arm to steady her. Not long, two of Quatre's sister came by and led Usagi to her room so she could rest.

"I don't think she's had any sleep yet, some men broke into her apartment and she went to mine. They followed her to my place and we had to get away." Duo explained, as the two men watched her being led away.

"Well, you'll be safe here. And this way, she can rest." Duo yawned, looking at his watch.

"Great, I wouldn't mind catching some sleep myself." He muttered.

Quatre nodded. "I'll inform Trowa and Wufei right now."

Wufei arrived an hour later and Trowa followed, half an hour later. Quatre was explaining the situation to the two of them when he heard a knock on the door of his study. "Come in." He called out.

Usagi entered, wearing what seem to be one of Quatre's sisters' clothes. It was a contrast to the black clothes she wore before. She wore instead a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans and her golden hair was let loose, instead of braided.

"I see you wasted no time Win-I mean, Quatre." She said, correcting herself.

"If you don't mind, Tsukino-san, would you explain to us about the current situation?" Quatre asked.

"No, I don't mind, you deserve to hear everything. And please, it's Usagi." She said, before beginning her explanation.

"When Heero left Earth, he came to the base of our operation as a member of the Preventers." Usagi began.

"Heero, a Preventer?" Duo asked, appearing in the doorway. Usagi frowned. 

"Is that so hard to imagine?" She asked, half-growling. Duo gulped. Just what he needed at the moment, a female version of Heero. And this cat has claws too. 

"I think he took the job because our branch had been investigating for new mobile suits."

"What do you mean? What new mobile suits?" Asked Quatre.

"We had reasons to believe that one of the colonies had been secretly making new mobile suits based on your Gundam models." 

"Care to elaborate a bit more?" Asked Trowa suddenly.

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase. We infiltrated the compound where we suspected these mobile suits were manufactured and confirmed our suspicions. They were indeed building new mobile suits. We made copies of the plans for these new suits and I'm sorry to say, the technology used for these suits are far advanced than that of your Gundams. These suits let the pilot control and the system won't do the pilot any harm." 

"What else do you know of these suits?" Asked Quatre. 

"The models are code named Senshi, but each suit has a different code name. There were five in total the names were...." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto." 

"Any other information, as to who designed them?" 

"We have some information about her-" Usagi was cut off by an outburst from Wufei. 

"Her? The creator's a woman?" He shouted. Usagi scowled but nodded. 

"Hai. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked. 

"Please continue." Quatre said quickly, as to avoid an argument between the two. It was obvious they couldn't lose time and especially not so that the two can argue over something as little as that. Their own safety as well as Heero's is at stake at the moment. 

"We don't have her real name, in fact, no one knows who she is exactly." 

"Why is that? Surely someone must know something about her." 

"Just that she was found by the leader of this operation, his code name is Helios, years ago. Apparently she had an accident while in a mobile suit, she was left to die at the time. When Helios found her she was half-dead, but apparently he managed to bring her back to health. Although not to a full 100%." 

"Why do you say that?" Asked Duo.

"She's in a wheelchair. But she has excellent piloting skills, so she's been instructing the new pilots. She knows the Gundam model top to bottom and decided to rearrange it and make modifications." 

"But still, how is it that they don't know her real name?" Duo pressed on. 

"She had amnesia. All that she could remember was her ability to pilot a mobile suit and her knowledge of the Gundams." 

"Selective amnesia. That can happen actually." Remarked Trowa. There was a pause before someone spoke again.

"Because she didn't have a name, she did choose one for herself. And a strange one at that." Usagi said thoughtfully. 

"What is it?" 

"Well, apparently she believes in this legend and she took the name out of the legend. I think the name is Nataku." She said. Wufei's face turned pale in a millisecond at the sound of the all too familiar name. 

That was a good place to stop, don't you think? ^-^ Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the last. Sorry there's not much of Heero in this chapter either. Next chapter will make it up for these first two chapters, I promise! And don't get me wrong, I like Wufei, but I also like picking on him. So expect a lot of Usagi-Wufei arguments and of course Wufei-Duo arguments. Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Remember you

The Missing Soldier

9/13/01

Notes: In regards to the events two days passed, I'd just like to say a few words before beginning the story. 

I pray for the victims of the act of human cruelty that had taken place merely days ago. Nothing I or anyone will say could ever replace the grief of the loss of loved ones, but I can only provide my prayers to the families of the victims. This does not affect only America, this event will forever be remembered by the world.

God bless.

Mushiness...WAFF...I hate writing 'em!! I love **reading **them but I can't write 'em. But of course, if one is to write a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover, it's inevitable. *sighs* Here is my attempt at that. 

Thanks a million to Cher chan, who was patient with my many errors, especially concerning getting 'she' and 'he' confused because I was confused myself while writing the mushy stuff.

Thanks also to Dez-chan, the source of my inspirations and my sanity. :p ("Hidup adalah perjuangan" iya kan Dewi? Your fave quote ne?) 

Also to my friend angelstorm, a great Final Fantasy writer and a great friend. ("I will remember you, will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by, weep not for the memories." - Sarah Mclachlan "I will remember you". Untuk elo, Elin, fellow Sarah Mclachlan fan.) 

**The Missing Soldier**

**Chapter 3: Remember you**

By: Lady of Earth

_"Let him who desires peace prepare for war." - Vegetius, De Re Mil._

I wrote this days before the events took place and it seems to me that this quote is valid not only to this story but to the forthcoming events lead by these terrible acts. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters mentioned in this fan fiction. And there's no reason for you to sue me since I have no money whatsoever. (Well, I do have five hundred rupiah which is worth less than 50 cents US$.) 

How long had he been there really? Could be days, weeks or even months. Time was flying by so fast, he didn't even know anymore. The only real concern to him was Usagi. How was she holding up? 

Funny, how he could be attracted to her in the first place. Considering the fact that he thought he wasn't able to love anyone. The only person he ever came close to loving must be...Relena. He shuddered at the thought. But the girl did grow on him eventually, as scary as that thought may be. Though he only liked her to an extent, he had never really loved anyone until he found Usagi.

As much as he hated relying on something 'superstitious' as fate, it was partially so for the two of them. If he hadn't changed his mind and joined the Preventers and to be transferred to her colony of all places...

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes as the memories rushed back to his mind. 

He walked down the corridor with the woman. She had long, dark green hair and amber eyes, her gaze alone was enough to make anyone feel intimidated. She was not any other woman, she wasn't anyone to be crossed. Her name is Setsuna Meiou and she's the leader of this branch of the Preventers. 

Ahead of them, he saw a girl with long braided blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Meiou-san stopped and motioned the girl to come over. "Heero Yuy, I want you to meet Usagi Tsukino, one of our best around." Meiou-san said. Heero nodded, acknowledging the girl. He half-expected the girl to shriek and hug him to death, as he would expect from Relena. But she instead smiled politely and made no motion of doing so. She looked no older than 18 and there was innocence radiating from her face.

"Usagi, how was the last mission?' Meiou-san asked. 

"Went as smoothly as usual. I sent the report to you last night, everything is in it." the girl replied, almost immediately the innocence on her face disappeared. She had spoken to Meiou-san in a monotone, almost like him. And the look in her eyes as she spoke of the mission, reminded him of himself.

"Excellent, as usual Usagi." Meiou-san said to her, nodding. She turned to look at Heero. "I'll probably have the two of you working together on one of the more important missions. After all, Usagi here is the only one I trust with the more dangerous missions." 

Usagi's eyes flickered with an intense light for a moment, but it died down quickly. "With your permission, Meiou-san, I have training to attend to." This time, she spoke in her normal voice, no longer in a monotone.

"Of course, Usagi. And take it easy with these new soldiers, onegai." Meiou-san said with a sigh. "I heard what happened to the last group. We really can't have them scarred for life with your antics, Usagi. As much as you'd like to, your actions can not be considered appropriate." Usagi gave a smirk and a shrug, before walking away. 

"Mission accepted." She said airily before taking off towards wherever it is she was heading at top speed. Heero was stunned for a moment. He's the only person, that he knows of, to say 'mission accepted' to anything. 

"What happened last time?" He asked, before he could help himself. His curiosity towards the girl got the better of him and he nearly cursed at his mistake. 

"Apparently she decided to fool the new soldiers by pretending she's one of them. She asked if anyone of them would like to spar against her and take it easy on her. Of course, these soldiers would have to be keen on pranks too and thought they should teach her a lesson." Meiou-san paused, shaking her head. "In the end, she showed them that she wasn't the weak girl they thought she was. All fifteen soldiers ended up in the care with injuries." She sighed again. "Not someone to cross." 

Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, she had no idea what was going to happen next. She bit her lip, holding the tears back. She wasn't about to cry. Especially not in front of the Perfect Soldier. It was bad enough that he acted always so aloof towards her and so uncaring. 

He glanced at her, seeing her glazed eyes. He frowned and looked at her with concern. Maybe it had been a bad idea to agree for her to come along. She was far too sensitive for something like this. After all, she's just a girl, despite the fact that she had been with him on other missions. Not to mention the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous. He swallowed, having no idea where that last thought came from. 

She didn't want to be weak, especially not at moments like this. She was angry at herself, why was she weak? She had been on missions like these before but what was making her so upset? It wasn't the danger that they were in, she knew that. Only then she realized that what was really bothering her had not been the mission, but her partner for this mission. 

She'd rather have avoided this mission, but Meiou-san had entrusted her with this. Although she had sworn not to accept another mission with Heero, there was no way she could back away from Meiou-san's decision. Especially not over something so petty as love. She paused, eyes widening in shock. 

Love? 

Where did that come from? She couldn't possibly...She couldn't! The only reason she put up with him for so long was because she needed it for her training. Right? She realized that her face was growing hot and that she was probably going as red as a lobster. She silently prayed that Heero wasn't looking. She looked at him and nearly shrieked when she found out that he had been looking at her. 

'Great, now he probably thinks I'm a freak.' She thought, before looking away again. But to her surprise, he grabbed her hand. Before she could ask, he spoke up first. 

"There's only one chance to escape." He said, then pointed at an unguarded craft in the hangar. She looked at him in surprised, but then grinned. 

"Lead the way." She said, reloading her gun and adding a mental note to herself, 'Maybe he isn't that bad after all.' 

"You did a great job out there, I was really impressed." Usagi said with a smile. Apparently, she had waited for him to come out of the hangar. He kept silent and walked on. But she's never really been one to quit, and she walked on beside him. 

"I wish I could fly as well as you do. But I guess you've got to be one of the best, since you can fly a Gundam and all." 

"I have nothing to be proud of." He muttered.

"But you're a good soldier, Heero. You're the Perfect soldier after all." She said. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. 

"Soldier, warrior, fighter...they're all just fancy words for murderer." He said coldly. She was taken back by his cold voice and the bitterness that lingered in his voice. But what really took her by surprise was that she too thought that way sometimes. She was the best soldier in the base, always sent to the most dangerous missions. But there was really nothing to be proud of. 

She had always thought soldiers were just merciless beings that kill for no reason. She had that picture on her mind for some time. Until she found out that there are soldiers who protect and are forced to kill others to protect. There was no place for pacifism in the real world. In order to gain peace, you have to fight the war. There's no other way around it. 

"Believe it or not, I used to think that all soldiers were monsters." She said quietly. He turned to look at her. "I had my own reasons of thinking so at the time. but I know that a soldier, like you, is someone who kills in order to protect. Not at all like a murderer." 

He saw then, through the aura of innocence that she usually radiates. He saw the wisdom in her eyes, that she had seen a lot. He also saw the hidden pain, in the depths of her blue orbs. He didn't really know much about her or her past. He just assumed that she came from a good home and dreamt to be a soldier because she thought soldiers are noble people who protect people. 

A childish, hope-filled dream that was far from the cruel reality. He knew then that she didn't come from the picture-perfect family that he had thought she came from. 

"I joined the Preventers to protect others, so they wouldn't suffer the same fate as I. I want to give them the happiness that was never given to me." She said softly. There was deep sadness in her voice and she didn't mask her eyes this time. Usually, she's much like him, keeping her emotions hidden. Although unlike him, she radiates a positive aura instead of a negative one. Her innocence conceal the time bomb within her. 

He felt a sudden change inside of him, as if something was happening in his chest. "Usagi, your family..." he didn't finish his sentence. To tell the truth, he didn't know how to finish his sentence. She sighed sadly. 

"Another story for another day, ne?" She said, painfully hiding her tears with a smile. She walked away, leaving him to stare after her. There was something about her, that makes it seem as if she can relate to him and all that he has been through. Suddenly, he felt something alien in him...it was a feeling he never felt before. Of course, feeling by itself is unusual for him, but whatever emotion he was feeling now...it was intense. What was it? 

She smiled as she picked one of the pink flowers from the field. He watched her with quiet interest, mesmerized by the innocence of this one pilot. She's so much like a little girl, when she's not in a mission that is. 

In the missions, she's a completely different person. Cold and aloof, almost like himself. Not a trace of the happiness that usually shines around her. She had acted that way to him during the first couple of missions. But after the last mission, it seems that she grew more understanding towards him and is really trying to be a companion to him.

"Here." She said, handing him a flower. He reached out to take it, but before he could touch it, a sudden feeling of dread consumed him. The scene was too familiar. Usagi's smile faded as she looked at the fear that he failed to mask from his eyes. 

"Are you lost?" The little girl asked innocently, holding the leash of her dog tightly. She was the personification of innocence, standing in front of him. Suddenly, the girl's shoulder-length brown curls and brown eyes shifted to long, braided blonde hair and clear blue eyes. And before his eyes the girl aged to about 14. Usagi...Suddenly the vision was consumed in flames and an ear piercing shriek cut through his heart. 

"Heero?" She asked carefully, reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder. But before she could, he tossed her hand quickly away. 

"Don't touch me." He said, voice gruff, his whole body bathed in cold sweat. A flash of hurt passed through her eyes, but it was quickly hidden. How much like him, she can seem sometimes. One moment she's completely innocent and the next moment, she masks her feelings from everyone. 

"Don't come near me." He whispered, causing her to look at him with curiosity. "Everything I touch...disintegrates." He finished, then quickly look away, realizing that he had said that aloud. A part of her was holding back, but there was something inside herself that was telling her not to leave him be. 

"Heero," She whispered, her eyes shining with understanding. She walked to his side and touched his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly then look at her. "I don't know about your past. And I don't plan on listening to it, if you don't want to tell me. Whatever it is that happened, you must go pass it. You have to leave your past behind, you can't take it with you forever." 

He looked away. Her hand was still on his shoulder but he made no motion of brushing it aside. Her touch provided him comfort, something he had never known. She took her hand away and then braved herself to take a hold of his hand. 

"Trust me." She said with serious eyes. He looked at her with surprised. Surprised at her courage and also of her honesty. The shock wore off a moment later and he finally nodded, to both their surprise. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. Not once did she let go of it and neither did he let go of hers. 

He was typing away at his laptop while she sat a couple of feet away, reading a book. Unconsciously she began to hum a tune, long ago engraved in her memory. He looked up from his laptop and stared at her. The tune itself was haunting but the sound of her sweet humming was playing tricks with his mind. She suddenly realized that he was staring at her. 

"Gomen, I didn't mean to hum, it's kind of automatic." She said, he shook his head. 

"It's not a bother." 

"My okaa-san used to sing me to sleep, so I always hum this tune." She told him, as her mind flew back to the days of her childhood. The gates of memories were opened and there was no way she could stop the flow. The only thing to do for her, is to tell her story. "My otou-san was a true Pacifist, he was planning on going to Earth to stop some operation from happening. That cost him and our family dearly. Something happened, I don't even know what, and he was killed." She looked out of the window. 

"After they killed otou-san, they went to our home. They...killed everyone. My okaa-san, my itouto and even my itoko, who just happened to be there." She closed her eyes, the images were still vivid in her mind. "I was at a friend's house at that time. They never got me." There was a long and uncomfortable pause. Uncomfortable for him, because he had been desperate to find something, a word or a gesture (preferably a gesture) that would make her feel better. 

"I've been bitter for so long. I hated the war, but I was powerless to do anything. I knew then that in order to protect all there is left to protect, I would have to fight too. That's why I joined forces with the Preventers now, working as mechanic and as a soldier.

I wanted to protect others from having to have the same fate as me. I thought that maybe, somehow, I can make a difference in this world. As childish and stupid as that might sound to you, that's what I've always dream of and what I would die to fulfill." 

He sat and stared at her, determination shining in her eyes this time. There was really nothing much he could say or do to this one girl. Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, the feeling came over him again. He quickly looked away, this time, he knew what it was. At least, he thinks it is...It's a feeling he was never suppose to have, heck, he wasn't even suppose to feel in the first place! 

But he felt love. It was as if his whole body was numb as the chills passed through his system. He looked at her once more and the chills disappeared. Instead it was replace with a sudden warmth in his chest. He wanted to shoot himself there and then. The Perfect Soldier, in love? Duo will never let him live this one down. 

"Heero?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't reply, instead he continued to focus on whatever it was he had on his plate. It was pass lunch hour and no one was around except the two of them really. No one liked to sit with him during lunch anyway, with the exception of Usagi. One or two people sat with him, with reluctance, due to orders from Meiou-san no doubt. Even Usagi had been reluctant to sit with him until now. 

"Daijoubu ka? You look like you're coming down with a fever or something?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. No, he didn't have a fever. He wouldn't be blushing in the first place if only she realize that her face was mere inches away from his. And it was very tempting to kiss her red lips at that moment. He gave himself a mental kick and tried his best to ignore her instead. 

"You're not going to go on like this for the whole day are you?" She asked, scowling. After receiving no answer yet again, she finally pouted. "Fine, see if I care." She muttered, taking a bite out of her apple and looking away. Does she even know how adorable she looks when she's angry like that? 

"Saa Hii-chan!" She suddenly exclaimed, though she caught herself after she said the words. His eyes widened at the nickname. Did she just call him what he think she called him? 

"What did you call me?" He asked. 

"Ano," She was blushing ten shades redder than he was. "It was just a mistake." She muttered. "I won't do it again." She added quickly. His eyes shone briefly with disappointment, before he quickly hid it away. Although, that annoying voice in his head was once again urging him to do something. And he had to admit, at that moment, he really didn't want to be the Perfect Soldier. 

When his finger touched her cheek, she looked up in surprise. Then she saw the hidden depths of his eyes, the emotions that were once hidden by the cold front and her eyes softened. She placed a hand over his, the one that he placed on her cheek at that moment. His hand pulled away slowly and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. 

She let out a soft gasp at the action. She'd never thought that the Perfect Soldier was able to show any emotions. But for once, it wasn't the Perfect Soldier that held her at that moment, it's the real Heero Yuy. The person that was brought up to be the Perfect Soldier and be called by that code name. 

When their lips finally met in a kiss, she knew that it doesn't matter whether or not he's the Perfect Soldier. In her mind, he's only a man, whom she loves very much and that's all that matters.

The memories caused him to smile, though only slightly. He let out a sigh, wondering whether or not she was all right. If she found a way out of the colony and made her ways safely to earth, then he knows she's fine. The forces wouldn't be able to seize her in broad daylight, at least that was some assurance. He's also confident of Usagi's capabilities. She could have been one of the Gundam pilots and have fought with he and his friends during the war and still survived it. She had the ability, courage and perseverance to do so. If anyone can live through this, Usagi can. 

"Usa-chan." 

The words reached her ears and she immediately knew it was his voice. She bolted up quickly. "Hii-chan?" She whispered at the dark room. When no one answered, she sighed. She missed him. Neither she or the Gundam pilots know what they should do next. They have yet to devise a plan. 

But getting Heero out won't be easy. Especially because the place where he's held captive has tight security and one hell of an alarm system. You'd have to be a ghost to be able to slip in and out unnoticed. Her eyes widened at the thought. 

"A ghost?" She asked herself. She thought of it for a moment. It was definitely crazy and as far fetched as could be, but there was a chance that it's so crazy that it just might work. It's worth telling to Quatre anyway. Duo hadn't been much of a help in coming up with a plan, but he's pretty good at coming up with some information, which he had managed to gain somehow. Even Trowa was helping out, getting information that was vital for the planning. 

It was only Wufei that hadn't done much with the plan. In fact, no one had really seen the Chinese pilot since the incident at Quatre's home. That was a week ago. When Usagi mentioned Nataku, Wufei had turned pale so fast, even Usagi was taken back by his appearance. 

It was then that Usagi realized who Nataku was, in Wufei's case. But for the forces' secret weapon to be Wufei's Meiran? That was more than just far-fetched. It would make one heck of a soap opera though. Usagi whacked her forehead, mentally scolding herself for thinking that way. It must be hell to be Wufei at the moment. But still...

Hii-chan... 

"Why would you want to be with me?" He asked her suddenly. She turned to look at him with questioning eyes, before smiling softly. 

"Baka Hii-chan. You know why." She said. Her eyes were light blue at that moment, as clear as the sky and radiating with innocence. Although that brought him comfort, it sometimes brings him grief as well. She deserves better, or so he thought. 

"Really Usa, why?" He asked again. She realized then that he needed an answer for comfort more than anything. She knew that he always feels as if he's tainting her innocence by being with her. He never really said it of course, but every time the two of them are together and enjoying the company of each other, sadness flickers in his eyes. She knows why.

"Aishiteru, Hii-chan." She said softly. "And whatever you're thinking, I'm not an innocent. I've killed too. You don't have to worry about me, I've learned to take care of myself." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't be here now if I wasn't able to." 

"Still," He said, which made her frown and looked away, shaking her head. 

"Saa Hii-chan, I don't know what it'll take to convince you." She said, looking rather frustrated. He cracked a smile at the sound of her voice. It seems as if she'd always find a way to make him feel better somehow. He kissed her cheek softly and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I know, Usa." He whispered softly. "And you know what?" She frowned, placing a hand on his arm and craning her neck to look at him, thinking that he was going to start again. "Aishiteru Usa." She sighed softly and closed her eyes, before smiling once more. 

Next morning... 

"Ohayo." Usagi said quietly as she sat down at the table. Quatre looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at her. 

"Ohayo." He greeted back. Trowa merely nodded his head, preferring to acknowledge her presence that way than to actually say something. She didn't mind it. Duo's greeting is slightly different, in the form of a wave as he continued to devour his meal. She smiled and shook her head at his lack of table manners. 

At that moment, Wufei walked through the door. Usagi had asked Quatre to get the four pilots together after all, for the plan she had in mind. She had no clue how Wufei would react to it, as he's the hardest to convince out of all of them. She had to admit, the plan wasn't exactly fool-proof and there's more chance of it failing than she liked to admit...but it's the only plan they have. 

"So what's this plan of yours that's so good, onna, that you have to call all of us this early?" Wufei asked. Usagi gritted her teeth, trying to ignore yet another 'onna' comment from Wufei. 

"I'll tell you as soon as I have breakfast." She shot back.

"Yaw Vuu-mun, eet fuwst!" Duo said, with his mouthful of toast. Usagi grimaced at the sight and even Trowa shook his head. Quatre preferred not to look and save himself the headache. 

"What the heck is he trying to say?" Usagi asked Trowa. 

".........." Trowa replied. Usagi groaned, not knowing which one was worse, whatever it is Duo's trying to say or Trowa's explanation of it. 

"I think Trowa's trying to say, 'Duo just said, Yeah Wu-man, eat first.'" Quatre explained, not even looking up from the newspaper. 

"Quatre?" 

"Hai, Usagi?" 

"How do you stay sane with these people as your friends?" Usagi asked. Quatre chuckled at her question, while Duo looked up from his plate with an offended look, Trowa raised an eyebrow and Wufei growled. 

"It's better than having an onna like you around." 

"That really hurt, Wufei." Usagi said sarcastically, before adding, "Now go run along and play with your katana." and waved him off. Everyone around could see the Chinese pilot turning red in matter of seconds. As if by magic, everyone leapt out of their seats and tried to calm Wufei down. Everyone except Usagi, who was too busy buttering her toast to pay attention. 

"Easy Wu-man! She's just...not in a good mood this morning!" Duo exclaimed. Of course, we must all leave it to Duo to say something like that in front of a pissed off Wufei. The Chinese pilot decided to take an alternative, unsheathing his katana and chasing Duo around instead. 

"What did I do?" Shouted Duo, as he ducked from an oncoming vase that Wufei had thrown, while wielding his katana around, shouting "Shine!" (note: Shine! as in "Die!" not Shine as in 'shine like a star'.) at the top of his lungs. Quatre stood at the sidelines, groaning as he heard the sound of broken glass. 

"There goes the family heirloom." He said, shaking his head. Usagi looked up from her plate for a moment to watch the little show and smiled. At least that meant Wufei must be in better mood than before. She shrugged and then continued to eat. 

An hour, five broken vases, eight broken glasses and a battered and bruised Duo later...

"....And that's what I propose for a plan." Usagi finished. There was a deafening silence from the pilots. "No, I don't think I'll be going to the loony bin anytime soon." Usagi said sarcastically at them. Duo cracked a grin. 

"Why not? The more challenging it is, the better. I'm in." Duo said with a nod. 

"It's worth a shot." Trowa added, shrugging. 

"It's better than nothing." Quatre said. 

"No way." Wufei said, flat out. Usagi rolled her eyes. 

'Did I or didn't I predict this?' She asked herself and then focusing back on the stubborn pilot. There must be some way to beat him through this. The way through Wufei, would have to be through his ideology of Injustice, his honor and his ego. Usagi hid her smirk. 

"Why? Scared are you?" She challenged, she knew of course that was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Quatre, who was sitting next to Wufei, shifted away from him uncomfortably. He didn't like the steam that was coming out of Wufei's ears. 

"What? I'm not scared you baka onna! That plan of yours stinks! There is no way it's going to work!" He shouted. Miraculously, he didn't reach for his katana, which Duo took a note of. 

"Really? Want a bet on that?" The look on her face was one filled with determination. There was no way Wufei was about to back down. This was a matter of honor. 

"All right." He growled. "What do you want to bet?" 

"If my plan fails, I'll get out of your way and I'll make sure Duo doesn't bug you for a month." She said. He thought of it for a moment. It would be heaven really, to not have the weakling Maxwell around him for a month. 

"And if it works?" Usagi grinned, it was the moment she was waiting for. He wasn't about to back down now. 

"You would have to sing the song 'Irresistible' in front of a crowd of people." She said. Wufei's eyes widened with shock and Duo nearly burst out laughing, but Trowa silenced him with a glare. Duo looked away, knowing if he looked at Wufei's face, he would certainly burst out laughing. 

"Fine." Wufei said, finally. 'Curse that onna!' He thought. 'She tricked me into agreeing!' But a loud howl of laughter, coming from Duo's direction distracted him out of his thoughts. At least if he can't threaten this onna, he can still unleash his anger at Duo. 

"You dare laugh, Maxwell? You're dead!" He shouted, his katana ever ready in his hands. Duo quickly took off. The Winner manor was filled by the sounds of Duo's laughter and the many threats and curses that were trailing out of Wufei's mouth. Quatre winced and then massaged his temple, muttering something about knowing why he didn't want to meet with his old friends. 

"Gomen ne, Quatre." Usagi said, apologetically. "This was the only way to cheer Wufei up." 

"You certainly have a strange way of doing so, Usagi." Quatre said with a sigh. 

"At least this way, he won't be thinking of Meiran." Trowa pointed out. 

"I highly doubt that this Nataku is his Meiran though." Usagi commented. 

"What makes you say that?" Asked Quatre. 

"I hardly think Wufei's Meiran has dark purple hair and purple eyes and is around 16." 

Last Note: When I read the reviews for the previous chapter, I would have to admit I was amused. A lot of you gave my ideas, but I think I'll stick to my original idea and surprise you all. All questions (or assumptions) of the enemy in this story will (or will not :p) be answered next chapter. 


	4. Volte face

The Missing Soldier

**The Missing Soldier**

**Chapter 4 - Volte face**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

**Note:** Volte face means betrayal. Arigatou for the reviews so far minna. I was rather surprised when most of you guessed that Nataku is Hotaru...but is it really so? I'd like to know too!! :p I love writing this fic as much as I love writing 'Immortality'. By the way, I've got a one-shot SM/GW fic out called **Heiwa**. Please read and review, 'cause I worked really hard writing it. I'm currently writing 3 new SM/GW fics. One is a new series currently titled "Unmei wa Utsukushiku" or Fate is Beautiful (I might change the title). It's a Duo/Usagi pairing, something I've been waiting to write. The second is also a series and it's a Wufei/Usagi pairing, although I've yet to finish the chapter and to revise it. It's a multi-anime crossover really, as it brings characters from other anime as well, such as Rurouni Kenshin. The third is my top secret project that's taking so slow it's driving me insane (You guys can see this on my site though, I've put it there for a while). But hopefully I can publish it on fanfiction.net soon.

**Thanks:** To my good friend **angelstorm**, for all the chat time. To **Dez-chan**, my soul sister and my bud. I've gotten her into reading crossovers, which she hadn't done before. She's not a big fan of SM crossovers as I am (Gundam/SM and DBZ/SM especially) but she's getting there. ;) Another huge thank is to my editor **Cher Chan**, who's also a great writer herself. Check out her GW/SM fics, they're good! Extra thank yous to **Nata**, who helped me out with the Ayashi fic that I'm currently writing. She's another one of my sources of inspirations. Last but not least, to **'R'**, much love to you.

Five silhouettes moved quietly in the dark of the night. The mists around the area and the moonless night provided a great cover for their dark costumes and their intentions of the break in. They had managed to dodge the first group of guards. Usagi's plan after all, had consisted of them 'being ghosts' so she insisted that there should be no casualties. If any of the guards find their comrades out or dead, it would give them an even greater chance of getting caught. But by leaving them be and acting as shadows, even though it's more time-consuming, they are able to infiltrate and get out with less of a chance being spotted.

"You know what to do?" Usagi whispered to the four men. Two nodded at her, while the other two muttered something under their breaths. Usagi frowned, knowing exactly what they were muttering.

"We can't take any chance, Duo, Wufei. As much as you like destruction and demise, we can't afford that at the moment." She hissed at them, eyes glaring. The braided American was quick to shut up although the Chinese pilot managed to mutter yet another word under his breath before falling silent. Usagi nodded her head at them all.

"You two ready?" She asked Duo and Wufei. Two heads nodded in the dark. "Quatre and Trowa, you two know what needs to be done." It was clear that Trowa knew what to do as he dragged Quatre along with him without even a reply. "That answers that." She muttered to herself, and then motioned the two pilots to follow her.

As much as she hated it, it was easier to have Trowa off with Quatre in the distraction sector. If anything goes wrong, Quatre would be able to think of something quickly and resolve it rather than having the blatant Wufei or the hyena Duo. Wufei would cause more commotion than necessary, most likely killing everyone in sight. Duo, on the other hand, would grin like a maniac and shrug off while being thrown into a cell. (Note: not really, but this is Usagi's thinking.)

They moved cautiously, with Usagi in front and Wufei checking the rear. Duo would be the back-up if Wufei spot something odd. The whole headquarter was dimly lit and the dirty walls provided a good cover. That was another reason Quatre was paired off with Trowa, the platinum blonde can be spotted more easily under the dim lighting due to his light hair. Usagi didn't have that problem because she had dyed her golden tresses to a very dark shade of brown, nearing black.

She paused on one corner, taking time to try and see whether there are guards around that corner. She carefully peered over, making certain that she wouldn't be seen. She spotted two guards guarding one door in particular. They seemed to have been chatting. She quickly stepped back and pressed her back on the wall, biting her lip.

"How many?" Wufei asked in a low voice. Usagi held up two of her fingers. "Guarding something?" She nodded.

"They're guarding the door to the archives. It's usually pretty heavily guarded inside, but there are only two guards outside. An ambush to anyone coming in." Usagi whispered.

"So what now, onna?" Challenged Wufei.

"Wait for distraction." Usagi replied. Sure enough, just as she finished her sentence, the lights suddenly flickered and died. A loud shout can be heard coming from one of the guards. The three, their eyes adapted to the darkness could see what was going on. The soldiers from within the room filed out, one of them shouting commands to the others. Their loud footsteps on the floor can be heard as the rush out of the room.

Some of the soldiers were heading to the three's direction. Quickly, the two men joined Usagi as they pressed their backs against the walls. Soldiers breezed past them, apparently untrained in night vision. Usagi let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and led the two men to the now unguarded hallway. They walked soundlessly pass the archive room, knowing there were still a few soldiers left in there, just in case.

The hallway extended to another part of the secret base. Usagi hadn't been to that part before, therefore she didn't know what to expect. But it was this part of the base that they kept their prisoners and where undoubtedly, they were holding Heero. Her heart pounded against her ribcage at the thought of him.

'Be all right, Hii-chan.' She thought silently, before leading the two men down a stairway to the 2nd level of the underground base. At the end of the stairs she stopped and slowly and quietly checked whether there are any soldiers left there. Wufei was looking at the top of the stairs, watching if any of the soldiers coming in trepidation. Duo, on the other hand was waiting with agitation, more than willing to take out his gun and shoot something.

Finally, Usagi began to walk forward, the two pilots close on her tail. Just as she moved to the middle of the room, in order to clearly see how many cells there were and which to check, the light blazed on once more. After the three winced at the glare of the light, she gritted her teeth at the sight welcoming them.

There was a whole group of soldiers, their guns locked on them and their finger resting on the trigger. One in particular was smiling with satisfaction at the capture. She knew the face too well, having spent most of her training with him. He had been one of the reasons why she and Heero were unable to return to their Preventers base. 

Double cross.

His midnight black hair and dark blue eyes had been the real reason why so many of the female officers at the base were attracted to him. But his real nature had been why Usagi had been so appalled of him, unlike the unknowing officers at the base. The dark moon emblem on the upper left sleeve of his uniform showed which side he really was on.

"Welcome, Usagi." He greeted her with a smirk, before turning to glare at Duo and Wufei. "Throw your weapons on the ground or we'll be forced to shoot." The expressions on the two pilots' faces clearly stated their answers. 'Yeah, right.' He growled at their silent answers and began to walk to Usagi. He took the gun from the hand of one of the soldiers and pressed the barrel to Usagi's forehead.

"Your weapons or I'll blow her brains away!" He shouted. Usagi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger." She challenged him. Her blue eyes flashing with red as her anger burst forth. "You're nothing but a traitor, you weasel!" She spat. His eyes narrowed with anger and he drew the gun back. A split second later, the end of the gun made contact to Usagi's head and she fell forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Duo's eyes widened while Wufei clenched his jaw.

"You coward!" Shouted Wufei. "Usagi's right, you're nothing but a weasel." Duo raised an eyebrow to Wufei's choice of calling Usagi with her name instead of his usual 'onna'. The man was breathing hard as he glared at the two pilots.

"Your weapons or she dies." He said, his ultimatum at them. Immediately, the soldiers all aimed their guns at Usagi. Duo reluctantly took out his gun, his eyes on Usagi's still form. He chucked it to the ground, one of the soldiers picked it up quickly. Wufei hesitated and then took his katana out of its sheath and threw it where Duo's gun had been. As the metal clattered on the ground, he looked away.

"Take them to their little friend." He commanded, just as one soldier climbed down the stairs and rushed to him.

"Mamoru-san, Helios-sama wishes to see you." The soldier told him. His cold blue eyes still on Usagi's form, Mamoru nodded at the soldier.

"Tell him I'll be right there."

And Heero thought today would be yet another day filled with interrogations. He quickly noted that it was not so, however, when his cell door opened and Duo Maxwell was thrown in. He was quickly joined by Wufei. Then one of the soldiers dumped the unconscious Usagi on the floor of the cell.

Heero's eyes widened, recognizing Usagi despite her dyed hair. He quickly made his way to her side, ignoring his comrades. Before he even reached her side, however, she groaned quietly. She pushed herself up, only to look up as he helped her steady herself.

"Hii-chan." She whispered softly. His eyes shone with relief that she was all right for a brief moment, before turning into a cold glare. She winced, not because of his glare, because of the invisible needles prickling her skin. Her hand went to her head, where Mamoru had hit her with the gun. She looked at her fingers to see blood.

"Daijoubu ka?" He asked, alarmed at the sight of the blood on her fingers. She nodded her head, wincing again. Duo and Wufei walked over to the two of them.

"Very smooth talking Usagi." Duo said with a grin. Usagi grinned back at the braided pilot.

"You're lucky you didn't get blown away." Wufei commented. Heero's eyes diverted from Wufei to Usagi. This time, she did shrink back slightly from his glare. She knew exactly why he was so angry.

"Did I or did I not specifically tell you to keep away from this base?" He growled. She looked away, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Um...maybe." She replied. This was when a hurricane swept through the cell.

"MAYBE?? This is no game Usa! You could have gotten yourself killed!" He shouted. "I told you to go find my friends because they would be able to protect you, not to tag along with one of your plans!" Duo's eyes widened slightly at the sound of Heero referring to them as his friends, as did Wufei. But Wufei was more concerned with the 'tag along' part. Heero did have a point there.

"Well what did you expect, for me to sit back and relax while they beat the living daylights out of you everyday? You really think I'm going to sit there doing nothing?" She snapped. She didn't come there to argue with him, she came there to rescue him because she missed him. Apparently her efforts weren't even appreciated or taken to consideration of some sort. The nights she spent alone, with no one at her side had been considered as nothing. And that thought made her angry and sad at the same time.

"Why do you think I'm here in the first place? So that you'll be safe!"

"Safe? I can take care of myself, thank you very much. As you already knew." As the two continued to bicker, Duo glanced at Wufei. Noticing Duo was looking at him, Wufei glared at him.

"What are you looking at Maxwell?" He growled.

"They kind of sound like us when we're fighting, don't they?" Duo said. All color drained from Wufei's face at Duo's observation. Leave it to the numb skull to compare his various attempts of murdering Duo to Usagi and Heero's husband-wife bicker.

"Do not degrade me like that Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, half wishing he had his katana with him. He could easily take out his frustrations at Duo at the moment.

"Degrade you like what Wu-man?" Duo asked innocently. That brought everything down. Why think of his katana when he can kill the braided baka with his bare hands? Wufei lunged at Duo, taking hold of Duo's neck and slowly squeezing it. At the lack of air and at the surprise of the suddenness of the attack, Duo's eyes widened.

"Wu-man, I was only joking!" Duo managed to choke out his protest despite Wufei's attempt at homicide. At the sound of shouting and gagging noises from beside them, Heero and Usagi put their argument on hold. Usagi's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded.

"What does it look like, onna?" Wufei shouted. Heero smirked, Duo had that coming for a long time. Usagi, however, thought otherwise. No matter how annoying Duo can get, this was not the time or place to kill him. Perhaps later, when they get back to the Winner Manor.

"That's it, stop it you two!" She exclaimed, prying Wufei's hands away from Duo's neck. But Wufei had an iron grip to Duo's neck, he had attached himself to Duo and there was no way Usagi could get him to let go of the braided one's neck. Seeing that Duo was turning purple, Usagi looked at Heero.

At the look on Usagi's face, Heero sighed and complied. Duo was no use to them dead. With great effort and many muffled protests, Duo's neck was safe from Wufei's death grip. Holding his sore neck, Duo leaned against the wall.

"Why does everybody pick on me?" He asked grudgingly. Usagi giggled and sat down next to him.

"If you don't piss everyone off, you'd probably be safe." She pointed out. The Shinigami took this moment to smile broadly and shook his head.

"Now what's the fun in that?" Duo asked, hearing his remark, Wufei turned to look at Heero.

"You should have let me kill him." He said to the Perfect Soldier. Heero nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree." He replied, switching back to his habit of speaking in monotone. At the sound of that old habit back, Usagi sighed softly and shook her head. But when she looked up again, she saw the various cuts on Heero's face. Some, she noted, had not even healed yet. She let out a small gasp. She had been too busy fighting with him to notice.

'Hii-chan...what you must have been through...' She thought silently. Their little get-together was interrupted when the cell door burst open. Soldiers filed in and took a hold on each of the four. Knowing there was no use to struggle, they all followed quietly as they were finally led to Helios.

In the room stood five men and one woman in a wheelchair. Two of the men stood in the middle, one was a middle aged balding man with dark hair and gray eyes. The other was a man of about twenty with long silver hair and azure eyes. Two contrasts. The younger man being attractive and the older man being, well...old.

"A nice work, Mamoru. Nice work indeed." The balding man said to Mamoru, who was standing at one corner of the room. Mamoru gave a quick salute before turning his attention back at Usagi, smiling smugly. The expression on his face was enough to make her sick.

"Helios-sama, what are you planning to do to them?" Asked one of the five men. To Usagi's surprise and to the surprise of the pilots as well, the man with silver hair was the one that replied.

"I am not certain yet, Ashitare. They have, after all, caused us a lot of trouble." He said, voice soft. He turned to look at Usagi and Heero. "These two in particular."

"I say we kill them now." One growled. But one glance from Helios made him quiet down.

"What do you propose, Nataku?" Helios asked, looking at the girl with dark purple hair and equal colored eyes. She had been watching the prisoners carefully, attention drawn to Wufei. Wufei too, had his eyes on her, but was watching discreetly.

"Why not have them as test dummies for the Senshi?" She suggested. Her soft spoken and graceful manner could have made anyone easily note her as a Princess or someone of nobility. But from the fire of hate silently burning in her eyes, it can be noted that she is one who had seen too much hate in her life that she had become one with it.

"An excellent idea." Helios said and then nodded at the soldiers who were holding the foursome. They were quickly taken to the hangar where they gaped at the mobile suits that were perfect replicas of the pilots' Gundams.

"Nataku did her job well, don't you think?" Helios asked quietly to the pilots. Nataku had stayed at the room, preferring her solitude. But as they stood in the hangar, an explosion sounded. Soldiers scattered around to look for the perpetrators. The loud clang of a can thrown across floor can be heard. Suddenly, everything was engulfed in white smoke. 

The four reacted quickly. Usagi kicked the two soldiers holding her, taking the other's gun and finished them off with two shots. Heero's way was much quicker, as he kicked each of the soldiers on the neck until a sickening crack can be heard and one by one they fall to the ground. Both Duo and Wufei preferred Usagi's way, stealing their captor's weapons and finishing them off with it. 

"Trowa, Quatre?" Usagi called out. In seconds, the two appeared by her side. "Good work, just in time. I had thought you forgot your part." She said with a grin. 

"Part? You mean you planned this?" Exclaimed Duo in disbelief. Usagi nodded and grinned, showing her V-for-victory sign. At the smug look on Usagi's face, Heero couldn't help but smirk. 

"Each to their own Gundams." Trowa said. The pilots nodded, leaving Usagi to look around for a moment. 

"Where's Wufei?" She asked. 

"Kuso! He must have headed back inside to get his katana!" Exclaimed Duo. 

"He'll make it in time." Heero said, as he took Usagi by the hand and the two of them headed for Mars. The room in the cockpit was limited, but thankfully just enough for the two of them. Heero sat down, pulling Usagi on his lap. Before he switched the controls or any communication link open, he pulled the girl on his lap around so that she faced him. She looked at him in confusion for a moment, until he pulled her towards him and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. 

"Hii-chan." She whispered as they broke away for air. He touched her cheek gently and smiled, before switching the communication on. 

"Are you all ready?" He asked to the other three. The monitor showed the image of Duo, Trowa and Quatre nodding their heads. "Give him five minutes." 

He had to go back. Not for his katana, as he had seized that already, but for her. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He skidded to a stop in front of the room and rushed in. She had her back away from the door as she read some book. 

"Meiran?" He said, just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened at the name and then she slowly turned around. 

"How do you know that name?" She whispered, a sense of dread washing through her and yet, there was comfort at the sound of the familiar name coming from his mouth. 

"Because I knew her." He said, voice low. She didn't speak, didn't know what she would say to him. So many things were left blank in her mind, no matter how hard she tries to remember. It was as if something was preventing her from remembering her past.

"H-how do you know her?" She stammered. 

"That's not important." Wufei replied, then he narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to back down. "My question to you now is," He paused, as she had backed herself into a corner, eyes wide with fear. 

"Who are you?"

This is such a _perfect_ place to stop! It's very tempting to stop here and now...but I promised Nata that I'd make this chapter as long. And I really don't want to see the wrath of Nata at school, so I think I'll continue. ^^;

"Who are you?" The question had been so simple that it would have probably meant nothing to someone else. But not to her. It caused floods of emotions and bits and pieces to fall back together. It wasn't the full picture, but she finally realized who he was.

"Wufei Chang, am I right?" She asked him. He seemed unimpressed by her question. But seeing his arrogance and the fact that he left the question unanswered, she knew she was correct. "I'm surprised that **_you _**don't remember **_me_**." She stressed. His arms fell to his side as he stared at her. What game was she playing?

"What are you talking about onna?" He demanded. At the much too familiar use of language, she smiled. The smile threw him off, there was a feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it one bit.

"Meiran, your wife, was someone that I very much adore. Someone I had looked up to since I was young." She paused, to look at Wufei with sad eyes. "Have you forgotten her so much that you don't remember her own imouto?"

It was as if Meiran was standing before him there and then. The faint memory of a young girl, clinging to his Meiran flooded back into his mind. The young girl with dark purple hair and wise purple eyes that had pouted and complained when Meiran had said she couldn't come and play. The young girl that called him with that name...

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Fei-chan?" There it was, the hard evidence. No one but his family and friends know of that name, that embarrassing nickname that the little girl had called him. And that Meiran had laughed about and began to call him by, just to annoy him.

"Emi." He said. She smiled softly.

"No one has called me that in a long time." She told him.

"How did you survive?"

"What happened to the colony you mean?" She asked, when he nodded, she let out a long sigh. "Meiran had warned me beforehand. Before she died, I was sent to a neighboring colony, I was never in danger."

"How did you end up here?" Wufei asked.

"I'm not sure. I was living with a family on Earth for some time but I don't know how I ended up in the place. Or stuck in this thing." She said, indicating her wheelchair. For the first time, his heart struggled with emotions. The girl had been so carefree when she was younger, always running around and playing. Now, she was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

"You must get on going, from what I can hear, your friends are prepared to leave on the Senshi." She said. He nodded, but hesitated. He couldn't leave her there, could he? This was the sister of his Meiran, the last living relative that he had! Upon noticing his face, she smiled sadly.

"I can't leave this place, but you can. Don't stay for me or try to take me away. This is my place, this is where I have to be." She told him.

"Demo-"

"This is leading to war. You fight it your way, I'll fight it my way." She said. Then with determination she added, "Go." He took a deep breath and turned around. He was about to run, when he paused for a moment.

"What did you call yourself, other than Emi?" He asked. She tucked strands of her hair behind her ears, revealing crystalline earrings.

"Hotaru Tomoe." Hearing the name, he nodded quickly and began to run towards the hangar. While he ran, he made a silent vow. Whatever it takes, whatever danger he must face, he'll come back for her.

"Where is he?" Quatre asked with worry. The soldiers have opened fire at the Senshi and the pilots gladly returned fire. They were currently fighting a modernized version of the Libra and Taurus.

"Maybe he got captured?" Duo suggested. A loud growl came from Mars as Heero glared at Duo. Duo laughed nervously, he forgot how frightening Heero's growls could be. Luckily for him, Wufei finally got to the hangar at this point. He quickly jumped into Saturn and joined his comrades in battle.

"We've got to go now." Usagi told Heero. Heero nodded, she didn't have to tell him, he knew that they had to get out of there before the forces call in for back up.

"We're leaving." Heero stated in a no-questions-asked voice. Duo aimed at one of the Taurus before leaving with them.

"Is there some way we can land these suits without anyone spotting us?" Asked Wufei.

"No one usually checks at your colony, right Quatre?" Duo asked. The blonde nodded.

"That's right. We'll be able to land safely and with limited chance of anyone noticing." He said.

"These suits most probably have a homing device attached. We can't afford to have casualties in your colony, Quatre." Usagi said.

"She's right. I know a better place, just follow my lead." Heero said, as Usagi looked at him questioningly.

"Where are we heading?" Usagi asked in a hushed voice.

"Where do you think?" He said, punching in the coordinates. Her eyes widened as she looked at the all too familiar coordinates.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

"So this is your colony, Usagi?" Quatre asked. Usagi nodded. She was surprised that it was still standing really. Even more, she was surprised that her home was still intact. She had thought that after she had left it, about three years ago, everything would have been falling apart. Apparently her friends have been visiting and cleaning it regularly. In fact, the fridge was even stocked with food. But perhaps it wasn't because they were visiting regularly.

Knowing Haruka, she had probably lost her job again. Usagi cringed in reminiscence of the temperamental blonde. It was good that Haruka had Michiru with her, so that someone is around to calm the golden phoenix down. Usagi had searched the house for disinfectant to clean Heero's wounds. The stubborn pilot would hear none of this, but Usagi had always been better at persuading.

"You look terrible! You honestly want to walk around looking like a beaten up zombie?" She asked. Heero frowned.

"Your ways of persuasion never ceases to amaze me." He said dryly. She gave him a glare and smacked him on the arm. Hurt or not, he wasn't about to insult her. She took the cloth in her hand and dipped it into the bowl of water, adding the disinfectant in the bowl as well.

"You have to admit, he looks like shit, doesn't he?" Duo said to Quatre. The platinum blonde groaned and shook his head. Leave it to Duo to be absolutely blunt about something like this.  
  
Heero looked up, glaring at the braided pilot. Usagi, in turn, sighed and kept at her work. She placed the damp towel carefully on the wound on Heero's forehead. He recoiled slightly and winced at the stinging feeling from the mix of disinfectant and water on his wound, but ignored the pain soon after.  
  
"Is this their way of getting some action or something? They must have been awfully bored to beat you up like this." She commented, but her eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"TV didn't work." He said. Usagi sighed and then smiled. That was his way of telling her that he was all right. Not exactly the most efficient, but that's Heero... She was about to say something when Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
"Out of pure curiosity, Usagi, Heero," He began, addressing the two. "What exactly is the relationship between the two of you?"   
  
Usagi and Heero exchanged a look and there was a distinctive snort coming from Wufei's reaction. Quatre's intentions of asking the question is merely a formal confirmation of what the pilots have already noted from their observations of the interactions between the two. As well as how Usagi spoke of Heero before. Usagi was smiling with amusement while Heero wore a smirk on his face. Seeing the smirk on Heero's face, Duo fell out of his chair. "In the name of Shinigami! Heero just smiled!" He exclaimed from the floor, as he struggled to get back to his feet. Heero threw him a death glare while Usagi threw the wet towel at his face.  
  
"Usagi's my girlfriend." The Prussian eyed pilot replied finally. There were a number of thuds as the four pilots face vaulted to the floor at his blunt answer. Usagi giggled, an amused expression on her face at the pile of pilots on the floor.  
  
Tangles of arms and legs and collective shouts of, "Get off me!" and "Get your foot off my face!" and a loud "Who the **fuck **was that?!" from Wufei was heard from the pile. Usagi held her stomach in laughter while Heero watched the scene with a smirk.  
  
"They took it rather well, ne Hii-chan?" Usagi asked with a wink.

How was that for a chapter? Finally have the two together...Doesn't mean it's going to end anytime soon though. Please review!! 


	5. Out of reach

Thanks for Cher Chan, the best beta ever! I think so broke all records by giving feedback on three chapters in only one day! *claps* Thank you girl!! 

Thanks to Dez-chan, my pal! One of the parts with Duo's 'artistic streak' really happened actually. ^^; Dez-chan being the one who played Duo's part. It was hilarious! Of course, I had to be the one keeping quiet because the person taking Wufei's role just happened to be my boyfriend. She dyed his hair pink and lavender. Just hope he doesn't read this or he'll kill me!

Comet~Princess - As much as I would LOVE it that someone kill Mamoru off...I can't do that! I need a *really evil* character and he's the only one available. 

Chika - Oh of course Wufei wouldn't forget his beloved katana...*evil grin* But of course, there are certain cases where people can just 'borrow' his katana. Like in this chapter for example! ^_^ 

Minna, there's some real picking on Wufei in this chapter, although most of that would continue on to the next chapter. Wufei fans, let me tell you this: I Love Fei-chan, OK? Despite the fact that he can be somewhat (understatement...^^;) of a male chauvinist, I think he's a sweetie. 

Wufei: SWEETIE? Oi! No one calls me a 'sweetie' onna! 

*blinks* How on earth did you get here? 

Wufei: *shrugs* I have ways. *takes out katana* This is twice you made someone take my beloved katana away from me! *whips katana around*

*gulps* Um...Fei-kun, isn't that a little dangerous? *inches away*

Wufei: *evil smile* That's the idea. 

OK, enough with this already, here comes the story minna! Don't forget to review. Eeeek! *runs for dear life* 

Wufei: SHINE!!!!

**The Missing Soldier**

Chapter 5 - Out of reach

Story by: Lady of Earth 

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here are owned by their authors respectively. 

The blonde revved up the engine of the motorcycle, motioning woman with sea-green hair to come forward. The concert ran later then they had anticipated. But thankfully, the audience had been satisfied, like any other time. Putting on the helmet, the woman smiled and then wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Seconds later, they were heading home. 

Where the two were heading, the house was quiet, as the people inside were asleep. The senshi was hidden in a private hangar owned by one of Usagi's closest friends. The tracking devices long since destroyed by the pilots, finding them easily, despite the hard work the mechanics had obviously put in by trying to hide them. Usagi's friends, Haruka and Michiru are the ones that are supposed to take care of her house as of now. But so far, the two hadn't yet come back. Most likely they went to another town. Michiru must have had another concert or something. They had been discussing until very late and had finally turned in.

She fell asleep almost immediately. That was really because of Heero's presence beside her more than anything else. She woke up suddenly, from a mild nightmare, bathed with sweat. But as she trembled into the cold night, she felt arms wrapped protectively around her waist. As if a lifeline... 

She smiled softly, looking at his sleeping form. His slumber must have been irregular for the weeks he was taken captive. But with her presence beside him, knowing that she was safe and with him, he had one less thing to worry about. Unable to resist the temptation, she brushed a lock of hair away from his face. Gently touching his cheek. 

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Asked the 'sleeping' Heero. He hadn't even opened his eyes. She giggled softly. 

"Can't really sleep." She told him. This caused him to open his eyes and look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She gave a small sigh. 

"A bad dream, that's all." He sat up and looked at her with concern, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Want to talk about it?" He asked carefully. She shook her head. 

"Just of the past again. One of my recurring dreams." He nodded in understanding, having some of those himself. Luckily, they were rare nowadays and hardly the same magnitude they used to be. With Usagi's appearance in his life, the gaps were filled and his fears were starting to drift away. 

"Try to go back to sleep." He said, touching her forehead. She smiled and nodded, lowering her head back down to the pillow. This time however, she snuggled close to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Aishiteru." She whispered, before drifting back to sleep. 

She sat down in the corner of the dark room, her dark purple hair falling below her eye level, covering her eyes from view. She looked at her hands, sighing softly as she hummed a tune under her breath. After the escape of the pilots, things have tensed up in the base. The commanding officers were more 'snappy' than usual and had shouted at her for being in their way. 

Accounting to how difficult it was to move in a wheelchair, she didn't say a word as she struggled to get away from them. She soon found, however, that getting away from them was harder than she thought. That was why she decided to retire to her room instead. 

Usually, there would be two or three girls around to tend to her, due to her immobility. But she had snuck into her room on her own, no one knew of her whereabouts. But she found it best, as she really was seeking for tranquility. 

"What are you thinking about, Nataku?" A soft voice asked. She looked up, seeing the towering form of Helios. He had the tendency to do that, not letting his presence known until he feels it's appropriate. Despite her good spying skills, not even she can sense Helios' presence in a room. 

"Helios-sama." She whispered softly. The man smiled and shook his head. 

"You know I've told you not to call me that." He chided, sitting down beside her. "What are you doing here in the dark, all by yourself?" 

"I...am merely contemplating." She replied. She hated lying to him, especially for all that he had done to her. But she really couldn't tell him that she was thinking of Wufei. If she did, then he would be suspicious to why she would be thinking of him. And there was no way she could tell anyone of her relationship to Wufei. 

Helios, however, had always been one to detect lies. No matter how small or how big. He nodded, then looked at her again. "You are thinking of Wufei Chang, am I correct?" 

She didn't gasp. She resisted the urge to. If she was good in one thing, besides her knowledge of the mobile suits, that would be the art of drama, she can easily fool anyone with her excellence in acting. That had been how she survived in the past. Although there were still blanks in her mind as to how she ended up in the base in the first place. But she does remember all the good things Helios had done to her, however. 

"What makes you say that, Helios?" 

"Nataku, do you really think that you can lie to me?" He paused, seeing her turn away shamefully. "Both of us are here unwillingly. We don't want to be here because we know we don't belong here." 

"After my father's death people expected a lot of things for me. And no matter what I think of my father or his ideology, I have no way of accepting. I hated this whole ordeal and I still do, but I have no choice but to accept what has been decided as my fate. Honor above all." 

"Demo, Helios...Doushite? If you hate this so much...Honor isn't everything. There are things far better than honor, things that-that you never experienced before." She said, the urgency tugging on every word she said. 

"And, what is that?" He asked. 

"Love." She replied softly. "Everything I remember of my family, it was of love. My sister died for what she believed in, for her own honor. But that does not mean I agreed with her. I too wanted peace, but not the way she was willing to achieve it. I love my sister but that doesn't mean I will finish what she started." 

He looked at her in wonder, before smiling once more. "How is it that one so young as you, can speak of things so wise?" He asked. She blushed. 

"I-I merely speak of what I think." 

"I am enchanted with your words, little one." And before she knew it, he had leaned closer to her, covering her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before she closed them slowly and surrendered into his embrace. 

Outside of the room, peeking from the small crack of the door, one man with midnight hair and dark blue eyes snarled in anger, "Fool." And he walked away from the room. Before even reaching the next corridor, a plan has formed itself in his head. For surely the weak Helios would never proceed with the invasion of the other colonies and of Earth. With a wicked smile on his face, Mamoru walked to the barracks where his own little army was waiting for him. 

She parked the motorcycle in the garage, as the aquamarine haired woman stood waiting. Suddenly, the blonde tensed. Even though there was no sign of life from the house or even a light turned on, she could feel the presence inside the house. Always the protective one, she motioned her lover to step aside. 

With a loaded gun in her hand, she carefully entered the house. Sure enough, her eyes narrowed at the sight of the kitchen and living room. There were clean dishes near the sink and the fridge was stocked with food. The covers on the furniture on the living room were taken away and it was clear that there were people around. But what made her put the gun away was the gold bracelet on the table. the crescent moon bracelet she gave to Usagi when the younger woman had turned fourteen. 

She went back to the garage, motioning the other woman to step inside. With a questioning look, her partner stepped inside the house. The aqua-haired woman smiled and nodded when she realized who was home once again. 

"Let's hope she didn't take our room." The blonde whispered. The aqua-haired woman laughed softly and the two of them proceeded to walk upstairs and headed to their room. When they stepped inside the room and closed the door, Wufei woke up from his slumber. Though he fell asleep once more, thinking that it had been a dream. Another had awoken as well. Heero, who had been woken by the soft steps on the carpeted floor, drifted off to sleep again. Although in his case, it was because he knew who had come. 

A very loud cry of horror woke the entire household the next morning. It sounded distinctively female and had come from downstairs. The pilots bolted out of their rooms, expressions varied from bewilderment, fatigue, curiosity and an expressionless face. It was then that they turned at the sound of another door opening and a woman with long aquamarine hair stepped out. She was dressed in a long T-shirt and shorts and her eyes widened at the sight of the four men. The three pilots, not having seen her before, stood wide-eyed at the beautiful woman. 

It was Usagi who realized it first. Four men? 

"Where's Wufei?" She asked. Kaioh Michiru frowned and then pointed to the direction of the living room. Immediately the blonde rushed downstairs, followed by the woman and the pilots. Usagi's jaw dropped as she saw the overturned cushions on the sofa, the scattered magazines on the floor and various other items that originally had been on the shelf or the table, being found on the floor. 

And then she saw a frantic looking Wufei, looking from left to right and then rushing over to one corner of the room. Trying desperately to keep her calm and failing, Usagi marched over to where the Chinese pilot was standing. Gritting her teeth to try and keep calm, she finally asked, "What are you doing?" 

"My katana! Where did I put my katana?" He frantically replied. Usagi clenched her fist. 

"Didn't you bring it with you to the room last night, like you always do?" She asked, looking ready to slug Wufei. Luckily, Heero noticed the look and quickly stepped in before anything could happen. Not the he really cared if Wufei would get hurt, but the house looked messed up as it already is. If hurricane Usagi was to suddenly appear in the living room, it just might bring the whole house crumbling down. 

"It wasn't there." Muttered Wufei. 

"Did you double check?" Heero asked. Wufei nodded, then suddenly rushed into the kitchen. Duo was trying hard to contain his laughter, seeing the short-tempered, sometimes cocky Chinese pilot looking so...desperate. Michiru, on the other hand frowned and then her eyes narrowed. 

"Usagi," she began, causing the blonde to look at her in surprise. "Why don't you try searching the hangar or the garage for his katana?" 

Usagi frowned immediately, she was about to open her mouth and ask why would she want to search for Wufei's katana in the hangar or garage, when realization suddenly sink in. She grinned and nodded her head. "Don't worry Wufei, your katana just decided to take a little stroll, that's all." She said with a smirk. 

"Nani?" Came the collective shout from the pilots. 

"A stroll?" Duo asked. Usagi grinned and nodded, beckoning them to follow her. 

"You'll see." 

Sure enough, when they entered the garage, a shorthaired blonde was examining it carefully. She had a scowl on her face as she looked at the katana. Wufei, however, reacted quickly and seized the katana out of her hand. After making sure his katana was undamaged, he whirled around to face the blonde. 

"Baka deshi! I'll teach you to steal my katana!" Wufei shouted. A hand rested on his shoulder before yanking him back forcefully. Luckily, he found his balance and didn't fall back. He looked at the perpetrator and his eyes widened as he saw Heero scowling at him. 

"Yuy! What the hell are you trying to pull?" He demanded. Heero's reply was cocking his head to Haruka's direction. 

"Haruka, why did you have to take his katana anyway?" Usagi asked. The older blonde shrugged. 

"It was lying around downstairs. I thought it was either yours or Yuy's so I took it." Replied Haruka. 

"I don't work with a katana." Heero said flatly. Usagi shook her head at her friend. 

"Honestly." She muttered. 

"Well, since everyone is awake," Michiru said, "I might as well make breakfast." The thought of breakfast seem to have pleased everyone there. Although Quatre spoke up suddenly, 

"Usagi, if you don't mind telling us, who are your two friends?" 

"Oh! Gomen, I completely forgot. Guys, meet Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenou. They're the ones who take care of this house for me." Usagi explained. "And Haruka-" 

"I know who they are Usagi." The blonde said, cutting Usagi off. She received a glare from Heero as she did that. She quickly added, "Gomen for interrupting, Usagi." 

"Well, I suppose you don't really have the care for such formalities, ne?" Usagi said, her tone was light but Haruka could tell she was annoyed. No matter how like sisters the two are, they can't exactly erase the fact that they were once rivals. 

When Usagi was training to become a soldier, Haruka had trained to be one too. They were the top students, despite the age difference. But Haruka was never one to follow the rules and that was a big downside for their commanding officer. Not to mention the fact that Meiou-san was never one to appreciate rude comebacks. A waste really, when Haruka dropped out of the academy for reasons unknown. 

Just a year after Haruka dropped out, she met with Usagi again. This time however, they were in friendlier terms. That was how they both found out that when not competing, the other is actually not bad at all. As time went on, they actually became friends. And now, nine years after they first met, they're like sisters. 

"Easy does it, you two." Michiru said, stepping in before anything could happen. Michiru had always been the peacemaker between the two. No matter how small the argument. That was probably why Usagi approved of her relationship with Haruka. After all, despite the younger blonde's somewhat indifferent attitude, she actually cared for the two. 

"Well, tell Haruka to get whatever it is she has stuck up her ass out before she really pisses me off." Muttered Usagi. Haruka threw her a glare, but didn't say anything. Instead, they all walked to the kitchen. 

"Are they always like this?" Asked Quatre. 

"Not really, might be because Haruka hasn't been sleeping too well lately." Michiru said softly, keeping her eyes on the slightly evil tempered blonde. 

"How come?" Heero asked. 

"Well, we received information from Meiou-san that both you and Usagi went missing after one mission. And she even said that there was a possibility that you were either captured or dead." Michiru explained. She then noticed the cuts on Heero's face. "From the looks of things, one of you did." 

"I still can't believe the Perfect Soldier got himself captured." Duo said with a grin. The reply he received was, unsurprisingly, a gun aimed to his forehead. Too used to this, he kept on babbling. 

"Duo, it's far too early. Please shut up." Usagi said, as she went to help Michiru with breakfast. The pilots sat around the living room, Trowa, Quatre and Duo claiming the couch, while Heero sat on the armchair. Haruka preferred one corner of the room, where all the pillows were stacked. That way, she could watch all of them. Wufei sat on the floor, near Quatre's feet, sending venomous glares at Haruka while holding his katana protectively. 

Usagi took a look at their seating arrangements and sighed softly. Michiru giggled, looking at the younger woman. "I swear, if Haruka starts anything..." Usagi trailed off. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Heero can take care of things." Michiru said reassuringly. 

"It's not Hii-chan that I'm worried about, though." Confessed Usagi, she then nodded at Wufei, who was having a glaring competition with Haruka. Michiru followed her gaze and sighed as well. 

"I can't believe that anyone would dare have a stare down with Haruka." She commented. 

"I think Wufei is capable of a glaring competition with even Heero himself." 

"Now that's something I have to see." Michiru said pointedly. The two women grinned and then giggled, resumed their work. 

"Haruka, can I borrow your bike?" Usagi asked Haruka, after they finished eating breakfast. The older woman raised an eyebrow. 

"What for, dare I ask?" 

"Just to run some errands, that's all." Replied Usagi, shrugging. Haruka scowled at her answer, not feeling satisfied at all. 

"Usagi, the last time you decided to 'run some errands' using my motorcycle, you ended up blowing three military bases in one go. I really would appreciate it if you would tell me where _exactly_ you're going." By this time, the men at the table (minus one) had fallen silent, each wide-eyed at this revelation. The petite blonde hardly seemed the type to blow up military bases, let alone three, in a single night- despite what she had proved to them the other night.

"Look, it's strictly non-mission related, OK? I'm not going to blow anything up." She said, feeling just the slightest bit annoyed that Haruka had to reveal that at the table. "Besides, I'm not driving." 

"Then who is driving my precious motorcycle?" Haruka asked with suspicion. Usagi rolled her eyes, stating the all-too-obvious answer. 

"Hii-chan is." 

"NANI??" Chorused the rest of the pilots and Haruka. 

"Baka." Muttered Heero under his breath, before resuming what he had been doing...typing at his laptop. Usagi had it brought along. Trowa had used the laptop to tap into the secret base's system to cut the power supply. 

"Haruka, if you don't want to lend your motorcycle, then just say so." Michiru said lightly, while putting the dishes into the dishwasher. From the corner of her eye, she could see her partner thinking about the idea. But before Haruka could make up her mind, Usagi tossed something her way. 

Haruka caught it with ease and looked at it. Her eyes widened for a moment and she looked at Usagi questioningly. Usagi smiled and then nodded. A grin spread on Haruka's lips, closing her fingers over the object, then she looked at Michiru. 

"Sure, Usagi. You can use my bike." 

Downtown, Usagi was sitting down on a park bench, patiently waiting for her boyfriend to come back. She sighed softly, looking at her watch. He had been gone for almost half an hour, not that she was worried, but she was getting bored. Watching the people walking by wasn't really something interesting. 

Even if she did have to duck twice because she had seen two of her ex-boyfriends. Well, one really wasn't her ex-boyfriend because she had considered him as a very close friend rather than a boyfriend...At least, he was a close friend until she found out she had a crush on him. It was then that she decided to avoid him. 

Her first boyfriend, unlike her current one, was a cheerful guy. Not the most cheerful in the colony, but he always had a great outlook in life. Too bad that he didn't have a clue of what she did for a living. At that time, however, she was training to be a soldier. She broke up with him after the two of them argued on the importance of the ideology of fighting for what you believe in. 

It was for the best really, because he would be an innocent when she became a soldier and she couldn't afford to have him hurt because of her. The second was a different story, being one of her partners for her start-out missions. The compatibility between the two was great and they worked together nicely. How unfortunate that she had to find out she actually liked him more than a friend. Straight away, she asked for a transfer. She left without a word to him, just so he wouldn't find her. That was probably why she had been quite reluctant to be in a relationship with Heero at first, denying her feelings for him completely. She still remembered her last boyfriend, with his shoulder-length dark hair and piercing dark eyes and one heck of a killer instinct. He was a warrior alright. 

Her train of thoughts were broken when she looked up to see Heero approaching. He was carrying a couple of bags with him. "You took your time, ne, Hii-chan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood up immediately, looking slightly annoyed. Opening her mouth to complain again, she was quickly silenced as he pressed his lips to hers. 

Although her cheeks were starting to change into a deeper shade of red, she made no motion of breaking away. Well, if that was his way of making it up...why not? They broke the kiss a few moments later, having run out of air. She eyed the bags he carried with curiosity, cocking her head to one side. 

"What were you doing anyway?" She asked. He didn't reply. Perhaps he did grunt a bit, but she couldn't quite hear him. She sighed and then shrugged. She couldn't really be bothered to complain to him about his communications skills again. He walked over to a trashcan and threw the bags into it. Apparently, whatever it was that he bought, he had already put in to the rucksack he was carrying.

The two of them walked to where they parked the motorcycle. He handed her, her helmet and he put his on. After she had put on the helmet and got on safely, arms around his waist, he revved the engine and headed back to her house. The whole ride, there was only one thing nagging in her mind...what was it that he bought?

"We're back." Usagi said, as she walked into the house. Her eyes narrowed at the silence. There was something fishy going on...That was the exact same thing on Heero's mind as he entered the quiet house. The first thing on Usagi's mind was that they were kidnapped, but she quickly pushed that thought away. There was no time to jump into conclusions. 

"I'll check Haruka and Michiru's room." Usagi said, heading upstairs. Heero decided to check downstairs, the back garden in particular. Sure enough, when he opened the back door, shouts of bodily harm could be heard along with the loud hyena-like laughter that was unmistakably Duo's. Usagi rushed downstairs moments later, but the worried look on her face was quickly replaced with one of curiosity as she heard the shouts. 

"What are they doing?" She asked to Heero, walking over to where he was standing. Hands automatically wrapping themselves around her waist, the pilot 01 was smirking as he watched one blue-haired Wufei chasing around a hysterical Duo. An orange-haired Quatre, looking none-too-pleased was simply watching the scene along with a silent Trowa. Haruka too was watching, but she was laughing loudly, while sitting down on one of the lawn chairs. Michiru silently looked away, although she was hiding a smile. It looked as if Trowa and the two women were the ones left untouched from Duo's 'artistic streak'. 

Watching the scene, Usagi's lips curled to a smile and not long, she began to laugh. She shook her head, as once more Wufei shouted for Duo to hold still so he could take a whack out of the American. Turning to look at Heero, her laughter died down slightly. There was a look of peace on his face, as he held the woman he loves in his arms and watch the antics of his friends. 

Usagi smiled softly, knowing that this was probably the only time she had seen him look so peaceful. But he had a good reason to, even though perhaps, this moment of peace would be short-lived. The battle has yet begun. 

"N-Nani?" Stuttered the Chinese pilot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But the blonde shook her head, the devilish smile on her face proved his fears that she indeed was not joking. He muttered curses under his breath while Duo tried to maintain his composure...and failing. 

"Wu-man, there's NO way you can back out now!" He exclaimed, then laughed so hard, he fell out of his chair. 

"This is injustice onna!" Shouted Wufei. Usagi shrugged and raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. 

"A deal's a deal. My plan worked so all I have to say is that your performance better be good Wufei Chang." Usagi said with amusement. 

"Oh, it's going to be _good_ all right!" Howled Duo as he held his stomach. How anyone can laugh so much in one day no one knew. 

"Your deadline is nine o'clock tonight." Usagi said, getting to her feet. But she suddenly turned around, facing them all. Haruka knew what she was about to say and waited, with a grin, for the Chinese pilot's reaction. "By the way, we're all going out tonight, you included. I'd say that we'd be back here around eleven or so. We leave in half an hour, so you all better get ready." 

At the utter shock mixed with horror on Wufei's face, everyone scrambled out of their seats and rushed upstairs. A moment later, a burst laughter from the group could be heard from upstairs. Wufei cursed again, muttering silent vows of deaths to certain people. Although, surprisingly, this time it wasn't only Duo's name that he mentioned. 

"Are you sure about this, Usagi?" Asked Duo. Usagi nodded, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I've already said before, a deal is a deal. There is no way he's going to back out of this one." She said smugly. Michiru giggled softly while Haruka shook her head. 

"Shinigami-sama, you're as sneaky as I am!" Exclaimed Duo. 

"I hardly think so, Duo. I have a brain to begin with," She began, causing the American pilot to cry out in protest. "And I have a much higher survival level than you have." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duo asked with a scowl. 

"Well, I don't need anyone's help to take care of myself in cases like this one." 

"Are you sure?" Duo asked, rolling his eyes. A distinctive snort came from Heero's direction, causing all attention to be focused on the normally grunting Perfect Soldier. 

"She'll be all right. If not, she'd end up kicking Wufei's ass." He told them. Usagi might be a girl but she's also the best soldier in her Preventers base. Even though that doesn't necessarily mean that she's a match for the Perfect Soldier himself. To tell the truth, her level is around from slightly lower than that of the pilots' to the same level as them. Although when the occasion calls for it, she can easily surpass the level of the other pilots.

But not the same level as the Perfect Soldier. 

"That's true." Haruka spoke up, nodding her head. "I should know, because I used to train with her." 

"But how would you know Wufei's level?" Challenged Duo. 

"Haruka has a special advantage in the area of combat because of her ability to judge exactly how high or low her opponent's level really is." Usagi said. 

"Amazing." Whispered Quatre, as he looked at the tall blonde for a moment. All of a sudden, her presence seem to be intimidating to him. He gulped slightly. Gundam pilot or not, there was something about Haruka that would make anyone shrink back in fear. 

"Even our friend the Perfect Soldier here can't do that." Duo said, hitting Heero on the back. He realized his mistake however, when a growl came from Heero and the Perfect Soldier pulled out his gun. Backing away slowly from the promises of death in Heero's eyes, Duo was looking for an escape. 

"Um, nice Heero...good Heero..." He said, as if to tame a wild animal. "Don't kill Duo, Heero?" He added weakly. Usagi clasped her hand over her mouth as not to giggle. Trowa, finding this scene highly amusing, was smiling for once and in fact, so did Quatre. So maybe they've seen scenes of Heero trying to kill Duo before...but he never looked this determined before. 

And Duo had never looked this scared of him either. 

They ended up leaving the house an hour and a half later, mostly because of the little game of hide and seek Heero and Duo played for about an hour. Or maybe it's more appropriate to name it hide and kill? 

Haruka had picked the restaurant for them, something not too fancy but where they can find good food. Good food in great amount and a cheap price. Despite Usagi's somewhat 'perfect' or 'spotless' reputation, there was a bad habit the blonde had. Her appetite. 

She hadn't shown her true colors at Quatre's home, mostly because she really had no real appetite after Heero's capture. But now that Heero was back, Haruka knew the blonde would look forward to eating food, lots of food. And let's not forget the second big eater of the group, Duo. 

A woman called Makoto Kino owns the restaurant. Despite being a high school drop out, Makoto knew a lot of the running and management of a restaurant. Not to mention she was one terrific cook as well. Makoto knew Usagi since she was young, being three years her senior. However, Makoto was the good friend of Usagi's cousin, who had died in Usagi's place during the Tsukino Massacre. 

"Konban wa, Makoto-san." Michiru said, when they stepped into the restaurant and spotted the woman. Wavy dark brown hair and shining brown eyes, not to mention a brilliant smile, that was the first someone would notice of Makoto. She wore a dark gray blazer and equally colored pants and a white blouse underneath. On her ears were her rose earrings, that soon became her trademark and caused her to name her restaurant "Yume no bara". 

"Konban wa, Michiru and Haruka..." She paused for a moment, looking at the pilots. "Usagi-chan? Is that you?" She asked. Usagi nodded and braced herself as the older woman rushed over and hugged the living daylights out of the younger blonde. 

"How are you Makoto-san?" 

"Fine. Wait, is that Heero I see?" Makoto said, pointing to Heero. He gave a light snort and the woman walked towards him and whacked him hard on the back. If it hadn't been Heero that she whacked, the person would probably have been winded. But the Perfect Soldier was used to it, so he was unscathed.

"It is you! How are you Heero?" She asked, but she waited for no answer as she ushered them all to a table. Usagi looked around the restaurant, which looked pretty crowded that night. 

"Business doing well, Makoto-san?" She asked. Makoto grinned and nodded. 

"It's been great actually." She said. After taking their orders and promising to make it quick, Makoto left the bunch of them alone. It was then that Usagi turned and looked at Wufei. 

"Well, where's the performance that you promised, Wufei?" She asked with a wide grin. The pilot cursed and glared at her, only to be met with a glare from Heero. Never mind how harmless, there was no way he would let anyone give his girlfriend a glare. 

"It'll come, onna." He muttered, directing his glare to Duo instead, who was looking all-too-pleased with the coming events. 

"Who is Makoto anyway?" Trowa asked suddenly. 

"She's the owner of this restaurant and a great friend of ours." Explained Haruka. 

"Makoto-san cooks the best food around." Usagi said. "We're in for a treat." 

"With your appetite Usagi, it's more than just a treat." Muttered Haruka. Usagi narrowed her eyes and shook her head. 

"Unsolicited comments about my appetite will be ignored." She growled. Wufei took this moment to stand up, out of his seat. 

"Where are you going?" Asked Quatre. 

"Bathroom." He replied and then headed to the toilet. They all watched him leave and then Usagi looked at the others. 

"He's not trying to escape through the window or something, is he?" She asked. 

"What, Wufei? No way, his honor is number one. Besides, he wouldn't do something like that." Duo said, waving it off. "Who do you think he is, me?" 

The American paused, realizing what he just said. Six pair of eyebrows rose up and six pairs of eyes were looking at him, waiting for him to say something. 

"That didn't come out right...I, just insulted myself, didn't I?" He asked. Looks were exchanged before six heads nodded in unison. Duo groaned. "I've been hanging around all of you too long that I'm actually insulting myself!" 

"Well, I'll check up on Wufei, just in case." Quatre said. 

Imagine the blonde pilot's surprise when he entered the nearly empty bathroom to find out a certain Chinese pilot attempting to make a getaway. He was halfway out of the window. If he had a leg up, he'd have easily crawled out of the window and would have been well on his way back to the house. Unfortunately, fate had decided to play a little game with him that day...he was stuck. 

"Wufei!" Exclaimed Quatre. "What are you trying to do?" If the dark haired pilot had not been so miffed, maybe he wouldn't have reacted the way he did...who knows... 

"What does it look like I'm doing, baka deshi?" He snapped, looking back to glare at the blonde. "I'm stuck!" Quatre's eyes looked on with amazement, before a loud shout from Wufei woke him from his shocked trance. 

"WINNER! Give me a hand over here!" Quatre's eyes widened and he nodded. 

"Wait a minute." Quatre said, as he rushed to the window, helping the Chinese pilot to crawl back out of the window and into the bathroom. Finally on solid ground, Wufei growled and dusted off his clothes. 

"Baka onna." He muttered. 

"Why did you decide to-to..." Quatre's voice trailed off. 

"A moment of weakness." Muttered Wufei, cheeks glowing slightly red with embarrassment. It seemed that everything was going against his wishes that day. Perhaps fate was pissed off at him, who knew? 

"Winner, can you keep this incident a secret? If Maxwell finds out what I was about to do, he'd be laughing his head off till the end of time." Wufei said. 

"Don't worry Wufei, there's no way-" Quatre was cut off when he saw who was standing by the doorway of the toilet, his braid stuffed to his mouth to keep himself silent. Trowa's eyes had widened for a moment, before he regained his composure. 

It seems that Duo was about to laugh, but Trowa had stuffed Duo's braid into the hyena's mouth to keep him quiet. They had seen and heard everything. The two had followed Quatre into the bathroom. 

Finally, hurricane Maxwell hit. The braid fell out as he opened his mouth wide and laughed so loud, he was rolling on the floor in tears. It took Trowa and Quatre to restrain Wufei from killing Duo, plus Heero and a waiter as well. The laughing pilot managed to choke out words in lines of, "Wufei", "Window" and "stuck". 

"What the heck happened?" Asked a bewildered Usagi as the five men stepped out of the bathroom. Wufei looked much more calm, as Heero had doused him with cold water from the tap moments before. 

"A Chinese panda was stuck by the toilet window." Duo said, before he burst out laughing yet again. Usagi looked at Heero but the only answer she got was, 

"Don't ask." Any other comments or questions were put to hold when Usagi's cell phone rang. She sighed softly. 

"Moshi moshi?" Her eyes widened for a moment. "How did you get this number?" She asked, surprised. She gave a look at Haruka, who was looking a little too innocent at the moment. With death glares to the other blonde, she said to the phone on the other line, "Never mind, I think I just found out." The table had fallen silent by this time and were trying to listen in to her conversation. There was a long pause, only with Usagi to say, "Uh-huh" or "Yes." until finally...

"NANI?" She shrieked loudly, causing every single person on the table to cover their ears. 

"Kisama! Your onna is LOUD Yuy!" Exclaimed Wufei. Heero managed a slight glare, after all, Wufei **had** called her "your onna" instead of his usual "onna". That made a slight difference. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Usagi, oblivious to what was going on around her. "No, I've never met-" She paused, then let out an exasperated sigh. "I _know_ that!" Then she stole a glance at Heero, who gave her a questioning look. She winced in turn. "But he's going to kill **me**!" She paused again, a thought coming to mind. "Ok then, I'll tell him it's your idea so he'll kill you instead!" Then without as much as a goodbye, Usagi hung up. 

"What's that all about?" Asked Heero. Usagi brushed a strand of golden hair away from her face. 

"Minako." She replied, then threw Haruka a look. "Haruka, I gave Minako's number to you to give to Michiru, not for you to call up Mina and tell her _my_ number!" 

"She's one of your best friends, Usagi, besides being Michiru's sister." Haruka pointed out. Michiru sighed softly and shook her head at her lover. She didn't want to be a part of this. If Usagi gets angry...she gets angry. And an angry Usagi is something no one would want to have. 

"What did she want?" Heero asked, distracting her from her homicidal thoughts on Haruka.

"Um, actually..." Her voice trailed off, the anger gone by this time and replaced by anxiety instead. "Minako has a plan. She's found a place for us to hide for a while." Usagi said. 

"That's great news!" Exclaimed Quatre. Usagi shook her head. 

"No it isn't. You don't know where we're heading." She muttered. Heero narrowed his eyes and eyed her carefully. She looked up at him, half-frightened at his reaction. That was all he needed, his eyes widened and then he shook his head. 

"Iie." He said firmly. 

"Hii-chan, we don't exactly have a choice." She said. 

"Iie." 

"Look, I don't want to go either, OK but we have to. Where else can we go?" Usagi asked. 

"Alaska, Siberia, Sahara, anywhere else but there!" He shouted. 

"Hii-chan, stop being such a baby!" 

"I'm not going back there!" 

"You told me before she wasn't that bad." Usagi pointed out. 

"That was before, I was young and very stupid before." 

"And what are you now, old and very stubborn? And not to mention stupid too?" Usagi shot. 

"Look, there must be another way!" 

"There isn't! You know there isn't!" 

"Iie!" 

"Heero Yuy, you're making this more difficult than it already is!" Uh-oh. Haruka and Michiru inched away from the table. There was a slight flash of fear in Heero's eyes that went unnoticed, as it was gone in a blink. Usagi calling him by his full name instead of "Heero" or "Hii-chan" was a bad sign indeed. 

"Iie, I'm not going." At his defiant reply, Usagi threw her hands up in exasperation. Seeing her distressed look, Duo decided that maybe she needed a hand in this. 

"Heero, Usagi has stated the mission, should you choose to accept. Do you accept?" Duo asked, in a serious, Dr. J-ish voice. 

"Mission accepted." The words came out automatically, before he could even stop himself. His eyes widened at what he said and then he groaned, knowing there was no backing away from this. Usagi smiled at Duo and gave the braided one a hug and a kiss on the cheek, adding to Duo's death list, at the rate Heero was glaring at the American. 

"Err, Usagi, you might want to let go of me now." Duo said nervously, eyeing the death-defying look from Heero. Usagi quickly made her way back to her seat, planting a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips. 

"Arigatou, Hii-chan." 

"Hn." He took a hold of Usagi's hand but glared at Duo. "I'd like you to know, that you have just handed our fates to Satan Herself." 

"Nani? What did I do?" Duo asked. 

"Duo, as of tomorrow, we're going back to Earth." 

"Sugoi! What's so bad about that?"

"We're going to have to stay with Relena." Heero said grimly. 

Did you or did you not see that one coming? *smirks* Don't forget to review! 


	6. Cry a joy, laugh a tear

**The Missing Soldier**

Part 6 - Cry a joy, laugh a tear

Story by: Lady of Earth

WARNING: Contains lots of stupid comments, Wufei singing Britney Spear's song and Relena-bashings aplenty. Oh and there's also lots of Heero flirting with Relena, Trowa flirting with Noin and even Quatre hitting on Usagi! 

**Wufei**: Oi, onna, there's none of that!

Nani? None of what? There's plenty of flashbacks of you singing Fei-chan! *smiles innocently*

**Wufei**: *narrows eyes* THAT I know. *mutters under breath* But Yuy doesn't flirt with Relena, Trowa doesn't flirt with Noin and Winner does not flirt with that onna! 

*shakes head* Now Fei-chan, shouldn't you learn to start calling Usagi with her name instead of 'that onna' all the time? 

**Wufei**: *crosses arms* Not until YOU stop lying. 

*nods head* All right, deal! 

**Wufei**: No, that wasn't a deal! 

Of course it is! 

**Wufei**: NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH DEALS, ONNA! 

But Fei-chaaaaaaaaan! *pouts* 

**Wufei**: Stop it, pouting doesn't work with me. That only works for weak men like Maxwell or Yuy. 

*gasps* You just insulted Hii-kun! You're in for it now, Fei-chan! 

**Wufei**: Why do you sa-

*click* 

**Heero**: Omae o korosu

**Wufei**: *gulps, then runs like hell* - whatever happened to pride?

**Duo**: Shouldn't we start the fic, Aya-chan? 

*nods* Hai! Wanna do the disclaimer, Duo-chan? 

**Duo**: Sure! Anything for you babe!

*sticks out tongue* Don't flirt with me, Duo, I only like Fei-chan. 

**Wufei**: *blushes*

Wai! Fei-chan's blushing!! 

**Wufei**: *still being chased by Heero* I'll get you for this onna!!

D I S C L A I M E R

(The Maxwell Way)

Saa, where should I start? *paper shuffling* Aa, now I see! *more paper shuffling* Now WHERE is that disclaimer? Un! There it is! *clears throat*

We, the Gundam pilots and other Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters mentioned in this story do solemnly swear never to smoke-ACK! Wrong speech! *paper shuffling*

We, the Gundam pilots and other Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon characters mentioned in this story acknowledge the fact that the author of this story doesn't own any of us by legal claims. *pause* Aaw! Is that true, Aya-chan? Darn! *continues reading* Therefore, any of you lawyers that are ready to sue poor Aya-chan should really think twice because Aya is really poor and doesn't have enough money to support herself. *mutters* tell me about it, she doesn't even have enough money to pay for a McDonalds Kids Meal. *whack* Itai! Whaddya do that for, Aya-chan? *pouts* 

End Disclaimer

This chapter was loosely inspired *snicker* by the song "Rehab" by Arkana, "Life is Free" by Arkana and "I am afraid of Britney Spears" by...I forgot their name. But that was just the 'lighter' parts of this chapter. The somewhat 'heavier' load was inspired by "Forever Love" and "Voiceless Screaming" both by X Japan. Just to let you know. ^-^ 

OK, enough with the insanity and let's get this thing started...

Aino Minako hung up the phone with a sigh. She knew that her days were numbered. But as Vice Minister Darlian's secretary and as a close acquaintance of Tsukino Usagi, she had always been doomed. She knew of course of the Vice Minister's fixation on former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy and she also knew of the fact that Tsukino Usagi is the current girlfriend of that same Gundam pilot. She slumped down on her chair, placing her hand on her forehead.

Something bad was going to happen. She had one of her yearly premonitions again. She had always had this 'gift' and had learned to live with it, thanks to her older sister Michiru. In truth, the two weren't really sisters. She had been adopted by Michiru's parents when she was only 2. Her parents were killed during the war. She had come from Colony L5, the very same colony Wufei had lived in. She had been one of the lucky ones who had managed to escape certain deaths. 

"Aino, I want these reports typed up by tomorrow." The voice said, snapping Minako out of her thoughts. The blonde sighed and nodded, moving towards her computer. She muttered a curse under her breath, then stole a look at the Vice minister. Sure enough, there was her usual frown. But on occasion it would be replaced by a dreamy sort of smile. Most likely she had been thinking of Yuy again.

Mina managed a shiver. Anyone that is the object of Relena's affections...She felt sorry for Heero. It was bad enough working for Relena, but at least Mina wouldn't be attached to the Vice Minister for long. She needed to money to get herself a suitable place to live, as she currently lives in Relena's mansion. 

Mina and Usagi were never close, but Usagi's closeness to Mina's sister had forced the two of them to be around each other a lot when Mina still lived with Michiru. But when Mina moved out, she never thought she would ever see Usagi again. Not that Mina hated Usagi or anything like that, on the contrary, Minako admired Usagi greatly. Anyone that can make Haruka succumb to their own will should be greatly praised. 

But something...something else was pulling Usagi to Earth. Something that Minako has yet to decipher. Although she's very good in deciphering most of her premonitions herself, this one...there was something so sinister about it. Almost like the ones she had during the war. And the likeliness of the occurrence of another war...Mina didn't want to think about. 

If anything, she hated wars. She had already lost her second parents to this war. Michiru was the only person she had left and although Mina would be safe in Relena's home, she's not too sure that Michiru would be. The colonies would be targeted first. They're always the first targets. And Mina isn't planning to lose the last family she has left soon. 

So if Usagi and the pilots can prevent disaster from happening, let this little brawl between Relena and Usagi, the one that surely cannot be avoided, start now. It's best sooner than later anyway. 

He picked up one bag, cursed and then began walking to the shuttle. He placed the bag down, cursed again and went back to pick up another bag. Usagi sighed, watching Heero while shaking her head. He must have broken all records for the number of curses uttered in a single day. The current tally was 1,231 and it was only 7:30 in the morning. She groaned softly, burying her face in her hands. 

"Ohayo, Usagi!" Duo greeted cheerfully, tossing a bag on top of the neatly stacked pile of bags. What exactly they were doing with so many bags, she didn't know. But from what she checked with Heero's and Wufei's bags, their contents were mostly ammunition and a few additional guns. Usagi frowned at the grinning pilot. 

"Why are you so chipper?" Usagi asked. "Weren't you the one screaming in protest when Heero told you we're going to have to live with Relena for a while?" 

"Hey, Wufei was shouting too." Duo pointed out. Usagi giggled. 

"He had a good reason to." 

"That's true." Chuckled Duo, laughing along with Usagi. 

The night before...

"NANI????!!!!!!!" Shrieked both Duo and Wufei. Their entire table went silent. No one had known Wufei to sound so...female. Sure, Duo whines a lot and his whining voice sounds very much like a girl's voice. But Wufei? Besides the time where he thought he lost his katana, Wufei had never shrieked before.

"INJUSTICE!" Shouted the Chinese pilot, slamming his fist on the table. "Why do we have to stay at that psychotic onna's house?" 

"Because that's the last place anyone would expect us to hide." Usagi replied patiently. Wufei slammed his fist again. 

"I agree with what Yuy said, we can go to Siberia! But I'm NOT going to go to that onna's house!" He shouted. "I'd rather be captured by those bakayarou than go to the lunatic asylum!" By this time, it seems that Usagi was beginning to lose patience. She hadn't exactly planned this nor did she choose to go to Relena's. 

In fact, she'd rather that she never meet with Relena. She didn't want to know how annoying the Vice Minister of Earth can be, judging from the stories Duo would tell about her. The American pilot never seem to have any preference in anyone, but it seems that there is an exception with Relena. It seems that this one pilot either despises the Vice Minister or...he's just jealous that she's more annoying than he is. 

But as far as Usagi would see it, she's fed up. All she knew was that, she needs some cheering up. And that, of course, means a certain sacrifice from a certain pilot. Yes, revenge can be so sweet. 

"Fei-kun, I suggest you hold the complaint for later." Usagi said smoothly and added, before Wufei can shout whatever injustice to the nickname, "It's time for all of us to hear that sweet voice of yours." 

Whatever it was that Wufei was about to say, he swallowed it quickly. There was a mix of fury and frustration on his face. His ideology or his pride? Whatever it is that he chooses, he ends up the loser. But can he really give up his idea of justice? 

Forget pride then. 

The Chinese pilot attempted to ignore the howls of laughter coming from one hyena Maxwell. Luckily, both Heero and Trowa had stuffed Duo's mouth full of napkins, even though that really didn't help much. But Duo's laughter was finally muffled when they used his braid as a rope to tie around his mouth, probably to keep all those napkins in place. 

He stepped to the stage, cursing slightly for one blonde onna who strategically picked a restaurant that has a stage. The same onna who was trying hard not to laugh out loud by holding on to Heero for support. He growled again, before stepping to on side of the stage. Makoto was suppose to introduce him to everyone around. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Began the brunette, causing all to turn their head and look at the coming spectacle. Wufei could feel his face burn with embarrassment. "Tonight, we have a special performance from one of our guests for one of our special guests." 

"What, I'm not special?" Muttered Wufei under his breath. Might as well humor the onna a little.

"I present to you Fei Chang with the song 'I'm a slave 4 U'!" Wufei's eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped to the ground. He stared at Makoto with shock and then turned an accusing glare at Usagi, who was smiling innocently. 

"She changed the song, that baka onna! And she's calling me Fei again!" He muttered, trying to control the raging tempest that was currently taking him over. But never one to make himself a fool in public--at least, not more than necessary anyway--and this, by far, was passed necessary...He went to the center of the stage. 

When he was singing however, he could only think of murderous thoughts to the blonde girl and his circle of friends, all of whom were laughing their head off all through his performance. As if it wasn't bad enough singing a song called "I'm a slave 4 U", the singer would have to be a weak onna as well! Then again, only an onna _would_ sing a weak song like "I'm a slave 4 U". 

Wufei decided, silently as he sang, that day would have to be known in the history of his life as "The Black Day - the day Chang Wufei was humiliated in front of the whole world by a girl." 

There was a roar of laughter and thunderous clapping and even a standing ovation as he finished his act. But he didn't care about all that, he marched towards Usagi, who was laughing so loudly, she had fallen off her chair. Although she was in better state than Duo, who was rolling around the floor clutching his stomach. Wufei kicked the braided baka away and was ready to give Usagi a piece of his mind but found himself staring at Heero's fist instead. 

The Perfect Soldier didn't throw a punch, but the extended fist was a warning to the Chinese pilot. One too clear for him to cross. Touch my girlfriend and you die a horrible death. Nope, definitely not a good way to die. So the onna lives...for now. 

*THUD* 

Usagi looked up as Heero threw yet another bag. Duo, however, let out a cry in alarm. "Hey, that's my bag!" He shouted. All he received for a reply was a grunt from the Perfect Soldier, who proceeded by kicking the bag as well. 

Usagi shook her head. "Hii-chan!" She chided softly. Heero threw her a look, before entering the craft, finding himself a seat. Usagi sighed and then turned to the approaching Haruka and Michiru. 

"Will you two be all right?" She asked. Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks and then nodded at the younger woman, both smiling. 

"We'll be fine, Usagi." Replied Michiru. "You take care of yourself." 

"I will." Usagi said. 

"And take care of these boys too." Haruka added. Usagi laughed as Wufei and Heero threw Haruka a glare. Duo however, merely shrugged at the tease. There was a brief exchange of words and then Usagi hug both women and finally, it was time to leave. The pilots have already said their thanks beforehand, mainly so Usagi would have the last moments saying goodbye to her two friends. 

She seated herself next to the still scowling Heero...then again, when doesn't he scowl? But with a smile, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing his expression to soften somewhat. Then, her eyes focused on before her, as Quatre pilot the craft out of the colony and towards their destination. 

Earth. 

"Mamoru, sir!" The voice of the young officer made Mamoru look up. He frowned slightly at the breathless young soldier. Everything was going as he planned it. But there were still major setbacks. That setback being Helios and he was taking care of it. 

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, tone snappish. The officer flinched, just barely, before answering, 

"01-75 is commencing as we speak, sir. We're waiting for further instructions." Mamoru smiled, satisfied by the answer provided. It simply meant that the setback was going to be eliminated very soon. He might as well prepare himself to see it. 

"Well done. Take me to him." He ordered. The soldier gave a curt salute and then began to direct the midnight-haired former member of Preventers to where they were holding Helios. 

Nataku...no, Hotaru clenching her fists, letting her fingernails dig into her flesh. She bit her lip in pain, but she needs to focus all the fear in her system somewhere. Neither she nor Helios knew what had happened. 

One minute they were talking quietly the next...rounds were fired at the ministers and they all tumbled one by one. Her eyes had looked around in panic as blood quickly stained the cold marble floor. Helios, however, didn't look the least surprised as he narrowed his eyes. They were the only ones left untouched. 

She looked away from the bloodied scene, forcing herself not to vomit. Her hands shook as she held on to her wheelchair. In a moment of utter desperation, she looked at Helios. His worried eyes were on her, but they were quickly shut as one of the men punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, eyes shut. He quickly regained control of himself and tried to stand up, but one of the soldiers kicked him in the ribs, sending him back to the ground. 

It was then that a shriek pierced through the room. She quickly covered her mouth with both her hands, afraid that they would come after her too. She felt utterly frightened, alone and helpless. Helpless as she watched the man she had learned to love in such immense pain. Again and again, the soldier brutally sent blows to his body. But not once did he fight back. 

She knew he could have easily taken them out, his level of combat being much higher than all of them put together. Then why wasn't he fighting back? Was it because she was there? 

'Helios!' She shouted in her mind, as another blow landed on his back, causing him to cough up blood. She looked away, wishing the scene to just go away. Wishing that when she reopen her eyes, everything would be as they should be. The ministers complaining their usual complaints of action on Earth to Helios and Helios would quietly dismiss their demands and tell them it was a premature action. That tedious scene, she wished for it now. More than anything. 

Better to live in boredom than to see...Her eyes snapped open as the cold laughter rang through the room. 

Mamoru.

"Shimatta." Muttered Wufei. 

"I thought that this was all a nightmare and here we are, ready to meet Relena." Duo said with a sigh. Usagi didn't comment, she had dreaded this moment ever since Minako suggested it to her. Of course, she had only found out later from Michiru that Minako worked as Relena's personal secretary. 

"I'm going to kill Mina after this." Usagi said quietly, although Trowa heard this and raised an eyebrow (the visible one) at Usagi. She looked at him and shrugged. 

"Aino-san will direct you to where Darlian-san is." The man, whoever he was, said. Usagi nodded to him and smiled politely as she and the pilots waited in a large, circular room. It was decorated by paintings and mirrors and it had a few chairs and tables around. It would have looked like any ordinary room except of course, it was pink. Usagi scrunched up her face at the choice of colors but didn't comment. 

It was then that one of the doors opened and a blonde, one too familiar, stepped into the room. She was smiling nervously at Usagi. Usagi noted however, that there was no one with her.

"It's nice to see you again, Usagi." Greeted Minako, walking towards her old friend. But upon seeing the frown on Usagi's face, the smile on Mina's face fell. 

"I'd like to say the same to you Minako, but sadly, the occasion doesn't call for any of this formalities." Usagi said curtly. Mina flinched, knowing full well that Usagi was not miffed, not angry...but furious at her. 

"Usagi, this is the only place where they won't find you." 

"How the hell can you be sure?" Usagi demanded. "How do you know that the ones after us won't think of this place as our hiding place? You are aware of course, that these men," Usagi pointed at the pilots. "Hid in Darlian-san's school during the war, are you not? Do you think of our enemies as dimwits, Minako, that you think that they don't know a little history? That they have not done some research?" 

"I-I..." 

"Minako, the people after us even knew where I ate, where I slept in my base, don't you think they would know THIS piece of information? This rather large and useful piece of information?" Usagi demanded, her eyes blazing with fury. One that she hadn't unleashed during the little dinner. One that she didn't want to unleash. 

"U-Usagi-san, I do believe that Aino-san here did mean well after all." Quatre said quickly, seeing that Minako was on the verge of tears. At Quatre's quiet voice, Usagi calm down somewhat. 

"Look, I sure hope that this 'brilliant' idea of yours will work Minako, because if it doesn't...you'll be the first person on my haunting list if I ever depart the realm of the living." Usagi muttered. Duo grinned at her comment and even Heero couldn't help a smirk. 

"I assure you, Usagi, that I am only looking out for your best interest." Minako said. Usagi raised an eyebrow. 

"Hontoo ni? This has nothing to do with you being Darlian-san's personal secretary?" Heero's eyes widened at this new-found information. He looked at Minako with a shocked expression, before it melted to one of pure coldness. He was glaring at the blonde. 

"No wonder she suggested this place." Growled Wufei. 

"I had been wondering why as well." Heero added, his monotone was back yet again. However, before the two pilots could start a murdering rampage, the very person no one wants to see at that moment managed a perfect timing and appeared on schedule. 

"I believe," Trowa said quietly, "That Relena-san is here." 

Forget greeting, forget anything...Vice Minister Relena Darlian seem to have chosen to forget her office, her position or anything that would link her to her status and rushed to the Perfect Soldier. Usagi, who had been standing next to Heero and saw that she was on the path of the hurricane, gracefully stepped aside. 

Heero, seeing the oncoming train...whatever...chose to step away as well, in the last minute. Making the Vice Minister take a nice nosedive to the marble floor. Usagi's eyes widened, as did the eyes of everyone in the room. There was a long silence, before laughter erupted from, who would have guessed, Duo's throat.

Relena managed to push herself off her feet, with the help of Minako and glared at Duo. Wufei was smirking and Usagi was hiding her laughter. Probably some technique she learnt from Heero. Quatre and Trowa were the only good-mannered ones, because they managed to look concern. Although in actual fact, Trowa was trying very hard not to smile himself and Quatre is far too proper to laugh at something like that in public, maybe later, in the confines of his room. 

The man of the hour, however, was not amused himself. In fact, he looked disappointed that the fall didn't kill the rather, in his opinion, soft-headed Relena. And he meant that in the literal sense. If Wufei's head is filled with his justice and Duo's head is filled with air, then Relena's head is filled with nothing than her pathetic pacifist theories. And Kami knows theories gets you nowhere. 

After Relena had dusted herself off (and pushed Mina away, mind you), she cleared her throat, in order to silence the still laughing Duo Maxwell. When her action did not receive the desired effect, she gave Minako a glance. With a soft sigh, Mina walked to Duo and while muttering a soft "Gomen nasai." whacked the braided pilot over the head. 

"HEY!" Shouted Duo. Minako cringed, bowed once more and went back to stand behind Relena. Usagi shook her head in disgust. And she had believed Minako to have a respectable job as the secretary of the Vice Minister. In reality, Mina was no better than Relena's pet dog. 

"As my secretary has advised you, you all will be staying at my home. I have six free room to accommodate you and I-"

"Five." Heero corrected. 

"I beg your pardon?" Relena said, looking at Heero with curiosity, slightly miffed at his earlier actions. But she was never one to be angry at Heero for too long anyway. 

"We only need five rooms." Heero said. 

"But there are six of you, surely-" Relena was cut off again and this time, by Minako. Mina had seen the horrified look on Usagi's face. Usagi knew that she's not at all ready for any battles between herself and Relena in the near future, she had more things to worry about. And for Relena to find out that Usagi and Heero are...well, lovers, than the former-Pacifist Princess would start a new War on Earth. Luckily though, Minako came to the rescue. 

"Forgive my interruption, Vice Minister, but Tsukino-san had told me that Yuy-san had been complaining that he didn't need a room to sleep in. He wanted to sleep in the couch." Mina said, flushing slightly at her lame excuse. Heero frowned at her and was about to protest, when Usagi cut in. 

"Yes, that is true and I must ask you Darlian-san to tell him that he should take a room of his own." This time, the frown was directed at Usagi. But at the look she had on her face, Heero looked ready to kill Relena. However, that wouldn't be very good foreign relations, now, would it? So the Pacifist Vice Minister lives, much to the disappointment of many. 

"Well then I must agree, Heero, you are entitled to your own room. I will not have an argument about it." Relena said. 

"Hn." Relena nodded, looking very pleased with herself. Usagi rolled her eyes. 

'Now that's one person who loves herself _too_ much.' She thought. 

"Mind telling me what the hell was that?" Growled Heero after he and Usagi were left alone. Usagi let out a sigh. 

"Look, we're fighting a war, I don't think I can use any more enemies than I already have all right? Can't I just keep whatever peace I have with Relena for a while by pretending we're not together?" Usagi pleaded. Upon seeing the glare Heero had however, she knew she had to do better than that. 

"Hii-chan, you have to understand my views here, I really don't need Relena glaring at me 24/7 or trying to belittle me for loving you," She paused for a moment, seeing the look in Heero's eyes softening a little. "Until this is over, we won't show affections to each other in public, all right? Onegai Hii-chan? For my sake?" 

Whatever happened to the Heero Yuy that was unfazed when it comes to the pleas of others? The Heero Yuy that was without emotions that had less problem than this new Heero Yuy? Surely, whatever _did_ happen to him, it was certain that he's not going to come back any time soon. 

"All right." Heero said quietly, almost too quietly for Usagi's liking. That was probably why she suddenly threw her arms around him. Surprised and yet happy by the gesture, Heero held her tightly. This would be yet another temporary separation for them. Softly kissing her forehead, he let go of his hold on her. There was a silent exchange between the two of them. And then, Heero turned and walked away. Leaving Usagi to stand alone in the hallway, watching his retreating form. 

When he was out of sight and well out of earshot however, a lone tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away. "Gomen, Hii-chan." She whispered softly. 

"So what's with you and Heero?" Duo asked that same afternoon. He and Usagi were the only ones out on the balcony. The blonde Preventers officer gave him one brief glance, before looking back to the horizon. 

"I don't want any more additional problems. Let me have peace, I want no trouble from Relena." She said. Duo scratched the back of his head. 

"Wait. Let me get this straight, so you're just leaving poor old Heero to Relena's merciless stalking?" Duo asked. 

"I'd hardly call him 'poor old Heero', Duo." Usagi corrected, rolling her eyes. 

"OK, so he's got his handy-dandy gun with him...big deal! This is Relena we're talking about, the psychotic onna who was asking Heero to kill her!" Exclaimed Duo. He paused for a moment, reassessing his choice of words. "Kuso. Since when did I start to sound like Wu-man?" Usagi giggled, unable to keep herself from laughing at the antics of this one pilot. Duo looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Whatever the true reason is for this momentary detachment from Heero, she wasn't going to tell anyone anytime soon. He'll let it go for now.

"It's good to hear you laugh. You're better off smiling, Usa-girl." Duo said, grinning. Usagi paused, blinking for a moment. 

"Usa-girl?" 

"Hai! Kawaii name, ne?" Duo said with a grin. Usagi shook her head and giggled again. Despite being exasperated most of the time with Duo's annoying behavior, there was something special about Duo. Seeing past his pranks and lame jokes...

"Duo-kun?" Usagi said, after her laughter had died down. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

Duo frowned, pushing the black cap he wore up. "What is it?" 

"You have to promise not to tell though. Even Hii-chan doesn't know about this." Usagi said quietly. 

"Promise. On my honor as the Shinigami." Usagi shook her head. 

"Not on Shinigami's name, Duo. On your own name and honor." 

"All right. On my honor as Duo Maxwell, civilian, Preventers officer and Gundam Pilot." Satisfied with the answer, Usagi nodded. 

"What if I told you that I'm responsible for the mess that we're in?"

"Nani? But we're in this mess because you and Heero found out about this Helios' plans for a new war...aren't we?" 

Usagi laughed bitterly. "That's what Meiou-san told Hii-chan, so he wouldn't know the true meaning hidden behind the project or the mission." 

"So why are YOU responsible. I mean, no offense Usa-girl, but what makes you so special?" Duo asked, he didn't bother masking his confusion. 

"Oh, I'm not the person they're after. It's more like I have the thing that they're after." 

"Nani? Now I'm very confused!" Carefully, Usagi pulled out the locket that she always wears. Opening the clasp, a small microchip fall into the palm of her hand. Duo's eyes widened. 

"It was my otou-san's. He never told me what was in it. I never bothered to check. But whatever it is that's in here, that's why Helios wants me. Getting Heero was just a way to get to me. Hii-chan thought that they were after me because we were in the mission together, but he's wrong." Usagi paused for a moment. "He was captured because of me. He got hurt because of me." 

Sensing her quiet voice and seeing her glassy eyes, Duo quickly stepped in before the blonde pilot could shed a tear. Though still sensing that it wasn't the whole truth, he had to step in before a sob-fest can break out. "Well, the way I see it, Heero would have gladly put himself in the line if it's for you." Duo gave her a quirky grin. "It's not your fault, this whole mess. If those jerks didn't try and kill you in the first place, we won't be in this mess. But, no use crying over it. You have to see the positive outcomes of this!" 

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Which are?" 

"Which are...um...err....Well, we all got to meet you! That's one!" 

"You said outcome_s_, that's plural Duo." 

"Kuso...." Muttered Duo as he tried to think of another outcome quickly. "Aha! That's it! I have a partner in crime when it comes to teasing Wufei!" Usagi stared blankly at Duo, but the braided one of the two shook his head. "Speaking of teasing Wufei...I have a great idea that I want to try out! Want to help me out, Usa-girl?" Duo asked with a wide grin. 

"I don't know about that. Your plans usually stink Duo-kun." Usagi said, scrunching up her face. 

"Aaw, come on! Have a little faith in me!" Exclaimed Duo. 

"No thanks, I'm trying to cut on that." But too late, as Duo pulled the protesting blonde away to look for Wufei. And carry out whatever deeds he had in mind...

"This isn't going to work." Hissed Usagi from behind the door. She had refused to come into the room, so instead, she served as a look out for Duo. There was no way she was going to risk her life by going into the Chinese pilot's room. She'd rather have her head in place when the enemy attacks, thank you very much. 

"Of course it is!" Duo said cheerfully from inside the bedroom, humming softly. Usagi shook her head, groaning. How the heck did she got herself into this mess in the first place?

"He's going to really kill me for this one." She muttered. "Getting him to sing that song is one thing...but this???" 

"Relax Usa-girl! I'm sure this will go fine!" 

"Right." 

"There! All done!" 

"Now lets hope whatever it is you gave him will keep him asleep long enough." 

"Gotta be! Wouldn't want to miss the fireworks later, ne, Usa-girl?" Duo said, flashing her a grin. 

"Duo, get psychiatric help." 

"Nope, you've got me mistaken for Relena." Duo said as he closed the door to Wufei's bedroom. "Can't wait for tonight!" 

As the pilots, Relena and Mina sat down themselves on the table for dinner, it was Quatre who noted Wufei's absence. 

"Relena-san, shouldn't we wait for Wufei?" 

"Where _is _Wufei?" Relena asked. 

"Probably in his bedroom." Replied Trowa quietly. 

"Should we check up on him or something?" Usagi asked, trying to hide her worried tone. She had checked her watch and clearly, he should have woken up by now. She threw a glance at Duo. 

"Nah, he'll probably be out soon." Duo said, checking his watch and grinning. Silently counting down for the Chinese to make his entrance...3...2...1....

"MAXWELL!!!!!!" The loud voice of the Chinese rang throughout the mansion. Usagi's eyes widened, as did everyone else's as they heard the angry cry of one Chinese panda...er, man. The doors of the dining room burst open and all gaped at the scene that fell upon their eyes. 

One very angry Chinese pilot dressed in a...grass skirt? 

"MAXWELL, SHINE!" Shouted Wufei, swinging his katana as he rushed towards Duo. As Duo ducked and rushed to the other corner of the room, as far away from the katana-wielding Wufei as possible. 

"Now, take it easy, Wu-man!" Exclaimed Duo. "But it's either that or the Britney costume!" 

"SHINE!" 

Thank Kami that Wufei was wearing boxer shorts still under that...skirt or not...Usagi preferred not to think about the latter. However, the scene by itself was so amusing, she found it hard not to laugh. Hiding her giggles behind her hand, she looked away. 

"But Wufei, I'm not the only one responsible!" Shouted Duo, ducking yet again from another blow.

"Then who?" Growled Wufei. Usagi widened her eyes. 

"Baka Duo!" She hissed. Heero heard this however, being seated next to her. He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows. But she was preoccupied with the fear of the katana-wielding Chinese than with the man sitting next to her. And this was displeasing for him. 

"Uh, Usa-girl," Duo said as he rushed to her side. "RUN!" He shouted, as he grabbed a hold of Usagi's hand and dragged her along with him. 

"NANI? KISAMA! MAXWELL, ONNA, GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Wufei, chasing after the pair. Five heads popped from the doorway to look at the scene. Wincing at occasion from the loud crash, slice and "Itai!", the last coming from Duo, that sounded from the three. 

"Um, we'll pay back the cost for this, Relena-san." Quatre said, remembering the cost he needed to pay for the reparations on his own home. 

"Is your friend insane or something?" Minako asked Trowa. 

"This is how Wufei and Duo usually act." The normally quiet pilot said. As Relena began to tell Minako of some antics of Duo's and Quatre supplying new information, Heero was the one left quiet. There was no denying it, that when he saw Duo took a hold of Usagi's hand, something sparked within him. Yet another emotion he never felt before. Jealousy. 

On the roof top of the Darlian Estate, two figures huddled close together in the darkness, illuminated by the occasional passing vehicle. "Usa-girl, I still don't get why you're letting Relena stalk Heero though." Duo said from his place on the roof. Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I want no trouble from Relena!" She exclaimed. Duo shook his head. 

"No, I know there's a catch in here somewhere."

"Kami-sama! Duo, you already have us stuck up here on the roof because Wufei wants to skin us alive! I shouldn't even be here! This is all YOUR fault!" She whacked him across the head and inched away from him.

"Stop avoiding the topic." Duo said quietly, leaning back to rest on the roof. He then turned to slightly sideways to look at her. "You've told me one secret, care to tell another?" Finally, with a sigh, Usagi gave in. 

"It isn't entirely because I don't want Relena to bother me."

"I knew as much. You can probably kill that girl with one punch." 

"That's probably true." Duo heaved a sigh at her answer, or rather, lack-of. Although before he could make a sound or a notion of protesting, she quietly added, "But, Relena is the first person Heero had feelings for." Duo frowned. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Usagi's face.

Suddenly, realization dawned in on him, the pieces of the puzzle fitting in together. He had seen how 'cozy' Heero and Usagi were, but there was still tension in the relationship. Being Heero's best friend, he can read the Perfect Soldier like a book. 

Being able to distinguish between Heero's many glares makes him THE translator of the many Yuy glares, grunts and "Omae o korosu"s. So he figured that Heero must have told Usagi about the pilots and maybe a little about other people he knows, Dr. J, for example. But he wasn't too sure that Heero would mention about Zechs or the meaning of Heero's relationship with Relena. 

From the looks of things, Heero had told, or more confessed that he held feelings for Relena. Or either that, Usagi had become an expert of the mystery that is Heero Yuy. But that was besides the point. The point is, Heero-baka never told his girlfriend of the real significance of Relena Darlian at one point in his life. The question of whether or not he did love Relena had remained unanswered, untouched. And that left the blonde much in doubt. After all, a good relationship means no secrets between the two. And Heero for one, doesn't seem to be willing to share all of his secret. But surely, something like this really needn't any figuring out. 

Heero never loved Relena. 

"You don't think...that he actually LOVES her do you?" He asked her slowly.

"I don't know! He won't ever tell me! Every time Relena comes up, he just said he liked her once but now thinks that he's insane for doing so. Just that. Nothing else. It's as if...it's as if he doesn't want me to know." 

Bingo. Just as he thought.

"Usa-girl, you can't *possibly* think of Heero to be in love with, with...THAT!" 

"Well if Heero won't tell me for himself, then I have to see it for myself. If we're pretending not to be involved, maybe he'll be reminded of the way it was before. Maybe he'll start to have feelings for her again." The last came as a mere whisper from her. 

Duo let out a long sigh, finally sitting up straight. He took a hold of Usagi's chin and carefully make her look at him. "Usa-girl, Heero was young then. Young and stupid. Young and very, very stupid. Extremely stupid. He didn't know love. He liked Relena because she was the only girl that persisted to get close to him because he didn't allow anyone to get close to him before. And because of that exposure, well, let's just say that her presence grew on him and he was used to her after that. But I don't think--ever--that he actually has feelings for her more than just liking." Blue eyes blinked at him once and red lips softly curled into a smile. 

"Since when did you become a relationship therapist, Duo?" 

"Since I have anti-social pilots as best friends!" Usagi laughed softly. "Feel better?" 

Usagi nodded. "Much. Arigatou, Duo. That's twice today." 

Duo grinned at her answer. "Are you going to go back to Heero now?" 

"Not just yet." Usagi said with a grin. "It's Hii-chan's fault that I had this misunderstanding. So I'll have Relena stalking him for a while during the day." 

"Vicious girl!" Exclaimed Duo in feigned shock. 

"THEN, maybe I'll help him out." The two of them laughed. Unfortunately, their laughter gave them away to one Chinese. 

"There you are!" Wufei shouted, looking to the roof from the balcony. Both Duo and Usagi looked down at Wufei with wide-eyes, then looked at each other, gulped and quickly made their exit as Wufei tried to get to the roof. 

She crept slowly down the hall and slipped inside the room. As she shut the door quietly, she leaned against it and let out a soft contented sigh. "Had a little fun?" The monotonous voice said, causing Usagi to jump slightly. She had honestly thought that she was alone in the room. But despite her abilities, Heero can go undetected if he wanted to. And from the looks of it, seeing him sitting in the chair in the dark room, he must have waited for some time.

"Hii-chan. What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. 

"Waiting for you." He replied, voice quieter than usual. She frowned at the sound of his voice, it didn't sound like Heero at all.

"Hii-chan, daijoubu ka?" 

But I guess you were too busy with Duo." He said, voice laced with bitterness, disregarding her question completely. Hearing it, Usagi was taken back. But then, she suddenly grinned, knowing what was wrong straight away.

"Ah, I see. You're jealous." She stated simply. 

"Hn." Grunted Heero, glaring at her. "I'm not." 

"Yes, you are." Usagi pointed out. "And don't give me that glare, it doesn't work with me, remember?" 

"I'm not. But I am _bothered _with the fact that my girlfriend is off with my best friend doing Kami knows what." Heero said, anger boiling over. Usagi sighed softly and shook her head. 

"Hii-chan," She said affectionately. "It's all right to be jealous, it's perfectly normal." 

"But I'm not-" 

"If you do care for me, seeing me close with another man should make you jealous. That is, if you care." Usagi said, pulling the little trick on him. 

"Of course I care!" Heero protested. "And it isn't as if I wanted to-" He stopped, realizing his mistake. Then turned and glared at her again. 

"Gotcha." Usagi said with a grin. Before her boyfriend can curse, growl, grunt or do whatever, she found her way to sit on his lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Aishiteru." 

He groaned, knowing there was no way on Earth that he could stay angry at her when she says THAT. He hated defeat, but there was something else he hated more, the thought of losing her. So as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

"One of these days..." He said, with slight exasperation in his tone of voice. She grinned up at him and then buried herself in his embrace. 

"Like you'd ever." She murmured, eyes growing heavy. He shook his head once and nudged her softly. 

"Go to bed, Usa. You need some rest." He said. 

"Hai." She said, as she stifled a yawn. "Wufei's going to kill me in the morning though. Because of that stupid plan of Duo's." She said, muttering away as she crawled under the blanket. Heero smirked, shaking his head. 

"I can't believe you went along with Duo's plan." 

"Yeah, well, that makes the two of us." She muttered. "But Duo did cheer me up a bit." 

"Soo ka? Why is that?" Heero asked, sitting by her bedside, carefully tucking away strands of her hair from her face. But the reply he got was the soft breathing of the blonde girl on the bed. He blinked once and looked at her peaceful sleeping face. And there, by her side, he stayed the entire night. 

Meanwhile... 

The loud crack of the gun echoed throughout the base, followed by the ear-piercing scream from the girl, just as the body slumped down to the ground. Another crack followed and this time, the body fell, motionless on the floor. 

Her deep purple eyes widened, filled with tears. A trembling hand reached out to him, but she couldn't reach him. Clouded by the tears she shook her head, forcing back the sob. Anything, so she wouldn't break. But too late...

"HELIOS!!!!!!!!!!!" And her scream echoed through the night.

*gasp* They killed Helios! ;_; Poor Helios-kun! It was bad enough that I borrowed him from the Sailor Moon timeline and changed his name slightly...Yes, Helios is really Elios or Pegasus from SM. I know that he ends up with Chibiusa, but I decided to twist things around a little and pair him up with Hotaru. 

Don't you think they make a cute couple? ^-^ 

I think I'll take whatever time left to just give thanks to each and everyone who took time to review and those directly involve in the creation and edits/beta of this chapter. 

Honorable mention goes off to **Fate's Child**, who did the beta for this chapter and the person who had been reading this chapter in class...despite my warnings. Just don't read it during History, I don't want to get you in trouble. ^_- Give her a hand minna-san! Next is to Cher Chan, my other beta who has altogether disappeared. Hopefully she comes back soon. Miss you! 

And then there's my insanity team which consists of too many people to mention. Thank you guys, you know who you are. You were the ones who supplied me with the Gundam Wing tapes, millions of anime soundtrack mp3s. Most especially, to Dez-chan, who gave the idea for Wufei's new costume change.

Then of course, everyone who reviewed! 

the Desert Fox ~ Heero will be saying more of his famous lines when Mamoru comes to the scene. *grins* Major character bashings in the future. 

Darcey, MarsMoonStar, JLSCORPIO78, aya_mikage2002, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Midnight Umbreon, AMYANGEL, Li-chan, angelica, CJ, Sairys SkyeWind, Usagi Yuy Brief, Umi, Sailorartemis_2000, sailorstarlight111, Silva Star, Midnight Angel, ~*~ Firefly Princess ~*~, Shinigami 2 and one nameless reviewer....ARIGATOU! And I apologize for the delay of this chapter. *bows head down in shame* I wasn't slacking...much...

Comet~Princess - Aaw! I can't surprise you with anything can I? *grins* Actually, I did think that you'd figure it out. That's why Heero reacted that way. And sorry, no Relena killing. At least...not for the moment. ^-^ 

DevilsDarling - The second person who knew it was Relena that they were talking about. *claps* More Relena bashings in future chapters. :p

Bluejello - Remember when Usagi devised the plan to get Heero out? Well, Wufei had refused to take part because he thought the plan wouldn't work. So Usagi tricked him into a bet. If the plan worked, he'd have to carry out his performance.

Lady Rineheart - Thank you very much! I used to read the fics you posted in ASMR and I liked them a lot. Just to tell you...^_^

Special mention for chibi megami astraea whose review made me laugh so hard, *I* got in trouble. I was in the computer lab and nearly got kicked out. ^^; But the thought of Usagi being Heero's knight in shining armor...*goes off giggling again* 

Arigatou minna-san!


	7. Solo

**The Missing Soldier **

Chapter 7 - Solo

Story by: Lady of Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. I don't own the song "I'm a slave 4 U" (not that I want to), "I want it that way" or "Which Backstreet Boy is gay". The song "Which Gundam Boy is gay" is merely a parody of the parody of the original BSB's song. 

Warning: Bitchified Relena (It's not really a word...I know), more insanities and most especially, more Wufei-teasing! Oh yeah and there's still the element of angst. I can't seem to let that go. But then again, I've been mixing angst and insanities (my attempts at humor) for some time now, ne?

The lone huddled form of Tomoe Hotaru was hidden in the shadows of the cold prison. Her lithe form shivering as the cold wind swept past the prison. But the shivers were soon replaced by silent sobs. Her hunched form and her shaking shoulders could hardly be seen by anyone outside. 

But she was trying hard not to be seen. Not to be heeded by anyone. Anything so she could disappear. 

"Helios." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, but the tears continued to fall. There was a painstakingly slow feeling of dread that was creeping up on her. Something was going to happen. But that feeling was suddenly masked by the heartache she felt. The only time she had found love... 

She choked out yet another sob. 

They killed him. The only man she had ever loved, the only man who had ever loved her. Killed by Mamoru.... 

What was it again that the girl pilot said? Double cross? 

Hotaru vaguely remembered the girl, just bits and pieces of her. The look of realization that passed over the blonde Preventers officer's face as she looked at Hotaru for the first time. She remembered thinking that this was a woman worthy to be by the side of the Perfect Soldier. She had showed courage and determination above all others. 

But how come...she looks and sounds so familiar? 

She clutched her throbbing head. Every single time she tries to remember her past, the headache would take over. Sometimes it would come and pass but other times...she would pass out because of the pain. She shivered again, looking around the dark prison. 

For the first time since she had arrived at the base, she felt frightened. She had never felt so alone before. Staring helplessly at the walls of her prison, she closed her eyes and prayed for the only person that is constantly in her mind. The last pillar left standing in her crumbling world. 

"Wufei." 

Minako woke up with a start, looking around her dark room, body drenched with sweat. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying desperately to calm herself down. Or at least, steady her breathing a little. But this last premonition...it scared her. Especially because she could even feel the girl's sense in the room. She looked down at her hands and saw them shaking uncontrollably. 

Whatever it is that she's feeling, she had to set it aside. She had to report her newest premonition to Usagi. After all, from what she could make out from the premonition, it seems that the girl is none other than Tomoe Hotaru. Who else would say Wufei's name while sitting in a dark prison all by herself? She tried lying back down, but found herself too restless. 

Finally she gave up. 

She tossed the covers of her bed and got to her feet. She grabbed a robe to cover herself with, despite her usual T-shirt and shorts, she didn't want anyone to find her wandering around in the clothes she sleeps in. She stumbled towards the door, sighing softly at the lit hallway. She walked soundlessly to the place where she always go, the library. 

By the time she got to the door however, she halted her footsteps, surprised to see light streaming in from the cracks of the door. Frowning, she thought of who could be in there at that time of the night. Slowly, she pushed the heavy doors open. 

And her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her eyes. 

One Duo Maxwell was having a little too much fun to sleep apparently. He had books lined up across the floor in a single file. One empty row on one of the shelves prove that he had taken a whole bunch without bothering to look at the titles. One thing she knew for sure...he wasn't there to read. 

And surely he wasn't, as he pushed a book on the end of the line, creating a domino effect as the other books tumbled one by one. There was an ecstatic, child-like grin on his face. The pure childish bliss on his face caused Minako to smile and then giggle. 

Duo turned around from his little game to see Mina standing at the doorway in a yellow, loosely-worn bathrobe. He could see the white T-shirt she always wears and the gray shorts that accompany the shirt, revealing her legs...just enough to make anyone with a dirty mind to think hentai thoughts. He raised an eyebrow slightly, giving her a quick look over. 

Mina must have sensed his eyes roaming over her body and blushed. 

"Anno, pardon my intrusion, Maxwell-san, but what are you doing?" Mina asked. Duo grinned. 

"I got bored." He stated simply, as he went to stack up the row of books again. Apparently he wanted to try out his little game again. 

"I can see that." Mina said with amusement, as she walked into the room, sitting down on the nearest chair. Her blonde hair flowing down her back as she played with the strands. 

"Ne, Minako, call me Duo." Duo said, as he set the last book in place. 

"Alright then, Duo." 

"What are you doing up anyway?" Duo asked, as he gave the book a little nudge and the entire row came tumbling again. 

"Couldn't sleep." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. There was an element of truth in there. If she had stayed in her bedroom, she wouldn't have gone back to sleep. 

"Guess insomnia is common after all." Duo said, walking over to sit next to her. 

"I'm not insomniac. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, that's all." 

"That's not very healthy. Relena must be working you too hard." Duo said, snorting as he said Relena's name. Mina sighed, knowing too well that the pilots don't exactly like Relena. But she really didn't want to speak about her employer at the moment. Leave thoughts of work for working time. 

"How about you? Aren't you tired after being chased around by Chang-san the whole afternoon and most of the evening?" Mina asked. Duo threw his head back and laughed. 

"No, that's just normal stuff. I'm used to it. I don't exactly tire easily." He said with a wink. "Besides, Wu-man doesn't usually stay mad at me for long." 

"From what I could make out from Usagi, he seems pretty...um, upset." 

"Upset? You do mean pissed off, right?" Duo said with a chuckle. Mina laughed. 

"I have to agree." And the two went chatting away until the early signs of light. 

"Nande?" Piped up Usagi. Duo had been sitting next to her during breakfast, telling her something in hushed voice. Heero was scowling, but he didn't say anything. Instead, the Perfect Soldier was shooting murderous looks at Duo. Unknowing, that Relena had thought the looks were meant for _her_ and thought yet again, Heero will be willing to kill her. (Get in line)

"Come on, Usa-girl!" Pleaded Duo. Usagi gave Duo a straight answer with just one look. "Usa-girl! You're my last hope!" He whined. 

"After yesterday, I think I prefer not to be at the other end of the katana, thanks." Usagi said dryly. Duo pouted at her answer. Mina, who was sitting across the table from the pouting pilot stared at him with amazement. After realizing Usagi wasn't going to agree, Duo sighed and shifted his gaze away. It was then that blue met with blue. And Mina quickly looked down at her plate, blushing. Duo, however, smiled at the blonde. 

"Minako, have you finished those reports?" Relena asked suddenly. Mina snapped up to attention. 

"Ah! No, not yet Darlian-san." She replied, knowing she was going to get it. And sure enough, Relena glared at the blonde. 

"Did I not specifically said that I wanted those reports by today?" She growled. 

"A-anno, Darlian-san, you said you won't need them until-" 

"I know what I said! But I've changed my mind!" Shouted Relena, cutting Mina off completely. The blonde looked down, face burning with embarrassment. Why did Relena have to do this in the middle of breakfast? And in front of everyone as well? "Must I do everything myself?" She asked. Heaving a dramatic sigh, she stood up. "I hope you can excuse me. Because of some new developments, I must take care of this...problem." She said, looking directly at Mina when she said 'problem'. 

Usagi glanced at Mina with worry when Relena left the room. "Are you alright Mina?" She asked softly. She had noticed the other woman had turned slightly pale. 

"Wha-Oh! I'm fine Usagi!" Exclaimed Mina, forcing a smile. But the worry never disappeared from Usagi's face. And even Mina had to admit to herself, it was really a lost cause. Duo too was concerned with the well-being of this one blonde. Luckily, Wufei had just entered the room.

The Chinese pilot had hardly slept the night before, as he had searched high and low for both Usagi and Duo. He finally gave up the search at about 3:30. But by that time, he had realized he had dropped the key to his room. He had locked it just in case any of the two would get in there and cause more mischief. So, he had taken to sleeping in front of the door of his room until someone woke him up and gave him access to his room by using a spare key. 

Duo's face lit up at the sight of the pilot. Now he knew the perfect plan to cheer Mina up! And to cheer himself up too. It wouldn't hurt right? Well, not much anyway. He nudged Usagi and the blonde looked at him with curiosity. He quickly whispered something in her ear, causing her eyes to widen. 

"What are you planning?" She hissed. 

"Who, innocent little me?" He asked, blinking his eyes for effect. She narrowed her eyes. 

"You're neither innocent nor little. You better not be dragging me into your stupid plans, Duo!" She warned him. He shook his head. 

"I take full responsibility this time." He said, then shot a glance at Mina. "Besides, some of us here could use a little laugh." Usagi caught his look and then smiled. 

"Alright. Just this last time." She said with a nod. 

"Now that's my Usa-girl!" He exclaimed. 

"Since when is she _your_ Usa?" A monotonous voice spoke up. An **angry** monotonous voice. Duo turned around and gulped. Heero was standing right behind him. And apparently had heard his every words. 

"Now, Heero," Duo began, but Usagi interrupted. 

"Hii-chan, it'll cheer Mina up tremendously." She said. "Besides, Duo's my friend and your best friend. You can't kill him now!" She pointed out. Heero growled, agreeing grudgingly. Usagi smiled, taking a hold of his hand. "You can kill him later." She added with a sly grin. 

"Hey!" Exclaimed Duo. But there was no mistaking the smile on Heero's face. 

"What's this all about anyway?" A confused Quatre asked. Usagi gave an innocent shrug. She was seated next to Heero on the couch. Relena would not be back until the evening and it was the perfect time for all of them to get together without the hag. 

Duo stood in the middle of the library, a microphone and its stand in front of him. He grinned to everyone in the room. "Ladies and pilots!" He exclaimed. "Welcome to the Duo Show! This morning we will present to you the very handsome, the very talented and the original...the one and only, Dup Maxwell!" He announced, clapping loudly for himself. There was a couple of claps for him, coming from Mina and Usagi and one uncertain Quatre. 

"Thank you my fans!" He began, earning not one...but three snorts! And he knew them right away. He glanced at the perpetrators, one Perfect Soldier, one Chinese Dragon and one...one-eyed pilot? 'Great, now Trowa's joining the act.' He thought to himself. 

"I just wanted to say, first off, that this is dedicated to Wufei. I apologize for my behavior yesterday." He began. Wufei blinked. Now that was some surprise. First, the baka deshi didn't call him Wu-man as usual and second, he was apologizing for his stupid behavior? 

"I have prepared this song yesterday. Dedicated to my fellow pilots. My friends." He said seriously. He then nodded his head. Usagi moved to the sound system purposely placed in one corner of the room. The familiar tune to Backstreet Boys' "I want it that way." came on. The pilots groaned, thinking that Duo was about to sing the same song. What they didn't know, however, was that this one braided pilot had prepared his own version of the song. And they were about to find out...

"Yeah...  
We are retired, we had desires  
But one is that way. One Gundam Boy is gay!

But we don't want to tell,  
Or else we're goin' to hell!  
Don't ask please,  
Which Gundam boy is gay!

Tell me who, I tell you it ain't Trowa!  
Tell me who, I tell you it ain't Heero!  
Tell me who, I never want to hear you say,  
Which Gundam Boy is gay?

Now I can see him, he's wearing grass skirts,  
But he's not the next Britney, yeah  
He likes singing the slave song,  
But he will never say,  
He sleeps with his blankie!" 

By the time he got to this part of the song, he was faced with one blushing blonde, one dangerous looking brunette, a gun pointed to his forehead by a glaring Perfect Soldier...and one heaving, puffing and overly furious Chinese dragon. 

"MAXWELL!" Wufei's shout echoed throughout the library. Everyone, minus one soldier, winced at the noise. But one blonde in particular was trying hard to contain her laughter. Actually, Usagi looked close to losing it as well. 

Pretty soon, even Heero had burst out laughing. The four pilots and two women had started laughing, leaving one still pissed off Chinese pilot to stare at them all dangerously. 

"I'll get you for this one and last night, Maxwell, if it's the last thing I do!" He vowed. The he paused. "And I'll start that mission right now." He growled, then whipped out his katana out of nowhere. "SHINE!" 

"Shinigami-sama! Feet, don't fail me now!" Exclaimed Duo, seeing the murderous look on Wufei's face. He took off in a dead run with Wufei close on his heels. 

"You think he'll make it?" Asked Quatre. 

"I'm not entirely sure." Trowa said. "Wufei looks pretty pissed." 

"You're stating the obvious." Heero said, smirking. 

"There is something that I'm wondering though." Usagi said, looking thoughtful. 

"What's that?" Asked Mina. Usagi gave a sly grin as she said, 

"Which Gundam boy is gay?" There was a chorus of protest from the three remaining pilots, causing the two girls to burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Kuso." She cursed. 

"Aa, I have to agree with you there." 

"When...and how?" 

"Just two days ago." 

"What did your sources say?" 

"They couldn't do anything. The plan was secret, only the top officers knew of the planned assassination." 

"Poor Helios." She whispered, shaking her head sadly. 

"All he wanted to do was fulfill his father's last wishes." 

"Too bad for him that his otou-san just happened to be the most notorious and one of the most twisted leader of the underground crime network." 

"Aa, too bad indeed." 

"And aino-chan?" 

"She's doing well, unexpectedly. None of us would have ever guessed that the suit would explode." 

"An unfortunate accident." She sighed. "I warned her not to test it." 

"But think about it, she sacrificed herself for you. You were going to test it, remember?" 

"Hai." She said quietly. "Another one of my secrets." 

"We need you on this. We were continuing the research because it was YOUR otou-san's last wishes. We were going to save the suits for when they're needed." 

"But our plan blew up on our faces. The suits were made in enemy territory, the suit exploded, Hota-chan's stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life and Helios had to pay with his life. It was stupid to proceed with the plan in the first place!" She exclaimed in anguish. 

"Calm yourself. We all made a vow. Hotaru joined us because she wanted to do something good, in the memory of her sister. And Helios...he was on our side until his honor got the best of him." 

"Too many people are getting hurt. I-I don't think I can stand it anymore." 

"Just stay low for a while. Keep a low profile." 

"Aa, I'll do that." There was an uncomfortable pause. 

"I don't know if I should tell you this..." 

"Tell me what?" 

"I saw him today." 

She visibly paled. "You didn't tell him did you?" 

"I didn't have to. He heard from one of ours." 

"Shimatta." She ran her fingers through her long hair. 

"He's bound to find out sooner or later." 

"I would have preferred later." She muttered. 

"We need his help." 

"Hai, I know. Hota-chan needs our help." 

"He's proceeding with the mission tonight."

"He's carrying out the mission?"

"Yes. He'll be bringing Hotaru in tomorrow. I've told Minako about it. She seems to have everything in order." 

She snorted. "Right." She said dryly. 

"You shouldn't be too hard on her. It's hard to be the Oracle."

"I know. But she has to learn to stand up for herself." 

"Like you?" 

"No, unlike me. If I had stood up for myself, we would never have been stuck in this mess. Helios would still be alive, Hotaru wouldn't be in a wheelchair and everyone would be safe." 

"True. But then you would never have met him." 

"If this is the cost of finding love...I'd rather have my friends back. Even though I love him, I can't possibly bear the burden of the guilt." She finished off in a whisper. 

"Don't think of that for now. Figure out a way to explain your ex to your boyfriend. And find a way to keep yourself safe." 

"I'll do that." 

"And Usagi?" 

"Hai?" 

"Keep an eye on Minako and Duo."

"Nani?" 

"It seems that our Oracle has fallen for the American." 

"Isn't that interesting." She grinned. "Well, I think I saw this one coming." 

The older woman chuckled. "Until next time, Usagi." 

"Next time, Meiou-san." And she shut off the communication link. She looked around the empty room. Luckily she had found it, or not she'd have no idea where she could safely contact the leader of Preventers of the secret division. But it seems that the time of unfolding of the secrets would be approaching soon. Whether or not Heero would forgive her for keeping it all a secret, she doesn't know. 

Whether or not they all would forgive her for bringing them into this mess...no, she can't even forgive herself. 

But what Usagi didn't realize, was the presence of another person in the room. Someone who had heard all and seen all. And his dark eyes glinted in the darkness, narrowing when hearing of the secrets discussed between Meiou-san and Usagi. 

When Usagi stepped out of the room and closed the door, the figure stepped out of his hiding place. He could tell that there was something greater within the mess that they're all in. But the question is of course, how much are they involved and how much do they really know? 

He stepped closer to the open window, where the light from the moon streamed into the room and revealed his face. As he gazed at the wall, half of his face was lit by the moon's rays and the other half hidden in the darkness of the room. 

Trowa Barton wants to get to the bottom of this mystery. 

"Hey, Usa-girl!" Usagi turned around, only to see Duo half-hidden behind a pillar. 

"Duo, what the heck are you doing there?" She demanded. 

"Shh!" Shushed the braided pilot. 

"What's with the secrecy?" She asked, although dropping her voice. 

"I don't want Wufei to find me." Explained Duo in a whisper. 

"Why?" 

"The last time I saw Wu-man, he was in a murdering rampage. He's out to get me!" 

"Duo, I know Wufei was angry yesterday. But surely, he's probably cooled down today." Usagi said reasonably. Duo shook his head. 

"No, that was this morning." The blonde winced. 

"Then maybe you should stay out of his way for a while?" She suggested. 

"Usa-girl, fate has cursed me so that everywhere I turn, I would come face to face with the Chinese dragon." Duo said. But as he continued to talk, Usagi spotted Wufei heading towards the unsuspecting pilot. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open. But the Chinese shot her a look that simply said 'Say anything and you die'. She kept her mouth shut. 

"Look, the man is delusional! He keeps on saying that everything is my fault and that I'm always pissing him off. But that's not true! I just like to lighten things up a little! And everyone knows that there's no better way to lighten the mood by pulling pranks on the murderous dragon!" 

"Is that so?" Growled Wufei. Duo jumped out of his skin, falling to Usagi's feet as the furious Chinese pilot stalked towards him with his katana at hand. "Murderous dragon, you say? You're damn right! A murderous, furious, DELUSIONAL dragon!" 

"Maa, maa Wu-man!" Pleaded Duo, getting to his feet. "Have mercy!" 

"I'll show YOU mercy!" Snarled Wufei. "SHINE!" 

"Holy Shinigami! Even worse than Heero's 'omae o korosuuuuuuuuuuu'!" Shrieked Duo as he tore down the hallway. Usagi shook her head at the scene. 

"And I thought Haruka was bad." She muttered. 

Gomen ne that this chapter isn't as long as the last. But come on, minna, I've been very generous with the length of the chapters, ne? So please have patience. 

A little note: aino-chan is referred to as a pet-name. I'm not talking about Aino Minako here. It's a pet name like sweetheart. 

I'm working on Chapter 8, where we get the character of Usagi's ex boyfriend to appear. He's not going to be here for long. He might appear in chapters afterwards, but he won't be one of the main characters. 

Heero's going to be hearing Usagi's confession not to mention the story of her relationship with her mysterious ex-boyfriend. How will the Perfect Soldier react? 

And what about the little sparks between Duo and Minako? And what about Hotaru? And Wufei? 

All questions will be answered in the next chapter. 

A little competition: 

Anyone who can guess who Usagi's ex-boyfriend is will have chapter 8 sent directly into their mailbox (er...that is, if anyone wants to find out chapter 8 ahead of the others). Here are the hints: 

"The second was a different story, being one of her partners for her start-out missions. The compatibility between the two was great and they worked together nicely. How unfortunate that she had to find out she actually liked him more than a friend. Straight away, she asked for a transfer. She left without a word to him, just so he wouldn't find her. That was probably why she had been quite reluctant to be in a relationship with Heero at first, denying her feelings for him completely. She still remembered her last boyfriend, with his shoulder-length dark hair and piercing dark eyes and one heck of a killer instinct. He was a warrior alright." (excerpt from Chapter 5) 

More hints come from the 'deleted scenes' from Chapter 5: 

"There was something in him that resembles royalty. She vaguely noted that if her mother was to see him, she would have approved right away. Despite being the caring mother that she is, her okaa-san can't really help herself around the issue of status." 

"He wasn't like the others, preferring to use a sword instead of the common use of gun power. It's really hard to see him as a warrior because he has a certain gentleness in him that others would have perceived as frailty...but never judge a book by its cover." 

"His sword can be clearly distinguished, with the marking of the letter 'H' on its blade, engraved with precision." 

That's it, no more clues. The first person to answer it correctly gets to see Chapter 8 before anyone else. And not that I want to be mean or anything...Mamoru re-enters the scene, Relena finds out about Heero and Usagi (which means major Relena bashings) and more Wufei-Duo moments. (Now which pilot will be singing next? And which song will he sing?)

Answers should be written in the review or in an e-mail. 

E-mail address: kawaii_lady@notme.com


	8. Busted!

Congrats for Comet-Princess for being the first to know who Usagi's former boyfriend is. As for the rest of you, thank you very much for participating in this little contest. Better luck next time, ne? Apologies for the delay but I'm in the middle of exams and waiting for replies from the Colleges I applied for. Bear with me, alright?

**WARNING:** NO Beta for this chapter, so if there are any mistakes, you'll have to excuse me.

**The Missing Soldier **

Chapter 8 - Busted!

Story by: Lady of Earth

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by the two muses responsible for this chapter. 

Wufei: *growls* Why do I have to be here with this baka? *points at Yuuhi* 

Yuuhi: *takes out his weapon...er...chopsticks* Don't force me to hurt you! 

Wufei: *smirks* What are you going to do? Eat me? 

Aya: Don't mind if I do, Fei-chan. *winks* 

Wufei: *blushes* ONNA!! 

Aya: *giggles, then sees the scowl on Yuuhi's face* Aaw, poor Yuuhi-chan! *glomps* 

Yuuhi: Let's get this disclaimer over and done with. *pries Aya-chan off himself* 

Yuuhi: The characters mentioned in this fic belong to their respective owners. Aya holds no ownership due to her incompetence in financial matters.

Wufei: In HUMAN language...Suing her is a waste of time. 

Aya: *pouts* Fei-chan's mean! 

Wufei: That's the idea.

He was pissed off, to say the least. It had been a long and tiring night, getting past the security was a bitch. Especially because the guard was tight that particular night. Almost as if his arrival was expected and knowing who it is that he's up against, he wouldn't be surprised if the sniveling weasel had found out. 

However he did it, Mamoru always finds some way to worm his way through the loopholes. Probably why he got as far as he did and never had a gun pointed to his forehead. The little bastard. 

His vocabulary doesn't match his face, countless people have told him that. Yes, he considers himself beautiful. After all, it takes an effort to be a good soldier, look good and do a good job. That was why Meiou-san chose him for the job. Although, he had to admit, the fact that he's one of the only people that is trustworthy didn't exactly hurt either. 

But the prospect of seeing Usagi again? He had to admit it was awfully tempting, after all, he hadn't seen the blonde since she had disappeared altogether one fateful day. And right before he was about to confess his true feelings for her as well. Now that she's re-entering his life, there's bound to be some changes in this bachelor's life. A soldier's life can be so boring sometimes. Especially one of a good looking soldier. 

His face lit up at the sight of the cell. 'Bingo.' He thought quietly, creeping towards the dim corridor. Stupid of Mamoru to leave the cell unguarded, but knowing the egotistical bastard and his tendencies to underestimate the weaker sex, he pretty much knew why. Standing in front of the cell, he pushed his long dark locks, tied in the secure ponytail, away. He fished out a hairpin from one of many that he had. After all, he can kill a soldier or two and blow up a base, but there was no way in hell that he will have his hair look out of place. 

He smiled triumphantly as the door clicked and he released the handle. The door swung open, allowing some light to pour into the dark cell. A small form huddled in a corner looked up with frightened eyes. 

"Don't worry chibi-chan, I'm here to help you." He said soothingly. 

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Someone Meiou-san sent." He replied. Immediately she breathed a sigh in relief. 

"I-I can't move." 

"I know, Meiou-san told me." He said, walking over to her side. With a swift move, he picked her petite form off the floor and gathered her into his arms. His sword safe by his side, he gave a firm nod before stepping out of the dark cell. 

"Now comes the tricky part." He muttered. "Getting out of here."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He shouted loudly. The soldier winced, looking down at his feet. Growling, the ebony-haired man stood up. "Get me the security tapes! I want to know who the hell managed to go pass security!" 

"Yes sir!" The soldier rushed out of the room, happy to be away from the anger of his leader. Mamoru's eyes glowed for a moment. 

"I have an idea who it is that broke in here." He muttered to himself. "And if it is him...he will pay." He paused for a moment. "But then again, this might prove to be an advantage. Where Nataku runs, there's bound to be a dragon nearby. And where there is a dragon, the rest of the pact. And my prize." The menacing smile on his face brought chills to the next soldier that entered his room. But seeing his leader's current mood, he stepped out quietly. 

He would have to tell Mamoru later that the security cameras were all destroyed and that the tapes were missing.

She bit her lips, eyes glued on the clock. The five pilots and one blonde had been watching her with quiet interest the entire time. It was as if there was nothing more amusing than watching Usagi watch the clock. 

Yes, they were all extremely bored. 

Every little sound would make the blonde soldier jump, making her unusual antics more and more unusual in the eyes of her friends. Not to mention the fact that she seemed more restless than necessary. But Mina knew why Usagi was acting the way she did, but she hadn't imagined Usagi would be this worried. 

The prospect that made Mina wonder, however, was that whether Usagi's anxiety was caused because of the life and death situation involving the girl or the fact that she will meet again with a former boyfriend. Whatever it is, Mina waited patiently for the arrival of Usagi's former...no, possible boyfriend. Technically, the two never really hooked up. But there was the chance of it, which is probably why it was all the more interesting. 

The ringing doorbell told her that the waiting was over. Usagi looked up, eyes wide. She got up slowly, gulping. They all watched in anticipation, minus one pilot, at who it is that Usagi is waiting for. Her hands shook as she reached for the handle, making her curse silently. 

It's now or never. And with that thought, she opened the door, greeted only with a face she knew too well to forget and the young face of a girl that has been through far too much. 

"Sai." She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. 

'So it's back to Sai again is it?' He thought to himself. "So, aren't you going to invite your beautiful friend in?" He asked. She stepped aside, allowing for the tall soldier to enter. 

"Emi!" Wufei cried out, rushing to the girl in the arms of the stranger. 

"Fei-chan." She managed weakly. 

"Are you alright Hotaru?" Usagi asked carefully. The violet-eyed girl nodded, albeit weakly and with confusion. How had Tsukino-san know of her real name?

"Hai, Usagi-san." She whispered. Usagi's face softened from the tension of before. She looked at Minako and the other blonde nodded in understanding. 

"We'll get her a place where she can be taken care of." Mina said, motioning for a servant to come along and relieve the girl to a room where she can rest. Wufei took the girl out of the stranger's arms, regarding him only with a curious scowl before walking away with one of the servants. That left 2 women and 4 guys with the stranger. 

"Saa, Usa-girl, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Duo asked. 

"Aa." Usagi said quietly. "Minna, this is Saihitei, one of the Preventers special unit." 

"Correction, Usa. It's Hotohori." The dark-haired stranger corrected. Usagi looked away, eyes downcast. This caused a scowl to form on the Perfect Soldier's face. For a brief moment, the two men glared at each other. Although the glaring was one-sided, after all, Sai or Hotohori never glared, that will only cause pre-mature wrinkles. 

"Usa-girl, maybe we need a real introduction ne?" Suggested Duo, eyeing the glare Heero was sending to Hotohori's direction. But before Usagi could reply, Mina interjected. 

"I'm pretty sure Hotohori-san is tired from his midnight mission." 

The long-haired 'bishounen' of the Beta 02 group of Preventers' secret branch smiled politely at the blonde. "You are the Oracle, am I correct?" He asked. Mina blushed at the name. 

"Hai." 

"Well, then I'm sure you already know that I never get tired." He paused for a moment, it wouldn't be good on his beautiful face, he thought. "But I'm rather appalled that you can call it a midnight mission, it would imply that this mission of mine is really a midnight escapade." There was a distinctive snort originating from the other blonde. 

"And I hope you were not about to comment on that, Usagi." He said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Polite, you? A wolf in sheep's clothing. The devil with an angel's face." She pointed out, much to his chagrin. He offered her a lopsided smile in return. 

"Why don't we all just head to the library or something, where we can discuss this with more privacy?" Quatre suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan!" Exclaimed Duo, in hopes to lighten the brooding mood heading from Usagi and Heero's direction. It all seemed calm enough as the others nodded in agreement. They headed towards the library, Quatre and Trowa leading the pact. Duo and Mina walked alongside each other, the latter casting occasional glimpse behind her to Usagi, who, to her own surprise, was not walking beside any of the two men. 

But when no one was looking, Hotohori quickened his pace and breezily walked passed the blonde, though not before whispering, "We're going to have to talk about old times later." Usagi visibly winced, but the delicate-looking sword-wielder never turned around to see the expression on her face. Hesitant blue eyes looked back, to where the Perfect Soldier was lagging behind. A cold front on his face, but there was definite confusion and hurt intertwined with anger and betrayal. 

She sat by the window, her golden bangs falling like a curtain before her blue eyes. Hiding away the guilt and regret etched deeply within the blue pools. Anything to get away from the betrayal in her beloved's eyes and the hurt deep within her former...you can hardly call him her boyfriend. After all, she never gave a chance for a relationship to actually start. 

She felt partially guilty because of it, but most of the guilt came from her dishonesty. Towards Heero most of all. She knew what she had to do, come clean with the truth. To every one of them. But can they handle the truth? 

Actually, can SHE handle the truth? Can she handle the fact that her, in her opinion, thoughtless actions actually caused grief in others and resulted in the death of one of her friends? She can handle the thought of killing, being the trained killer that she is. But can she handle the thought of being partially or wholly responsible for the death of someone she knows and cares about? 

She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought, casting it deep within the complicated webs that is her mind. But her unspoken train of thoughts made her unaware of the other presence in the room. The only other person there, watching silently through protruding bangs. 

"I thought I'd find you here." Trowa's quiet voice seem to echo in the quiet room, startling her out of her thoughts. 

"Trowa!" She exclaimed. "You scared me." 

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He said, moving quietly to her side. "But I have matters of great importance to discuss with you." She frowned, but nodded anyway. 

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" 

"A matter of the secret you've been hiding. From all of us." All color drained from her face. 

"How did you know?" She whispered. 

"I am terribly sorry, but you must really check whether or not the room you use to contact the leader of the secret Preventers division is already occupied before making the call." Her cheeks grew warm as she blushed. A careless action. 

"Aa, I should have." She said quietly, then dared herself to look into his eyes. "How much do you know?" 

"Enough." She heaved another sigh. 

"At least that's one person out of the way." She muttered. 

"Pardon?" 

"Well, let's just say one down, three to go." Usagi smiled wryly. 

"Three? Heero knows?" Trowa asked. Usagi shook her head.

"Afraid not. I've told Duo though, partially." Trowa raised a visible eyebrow. 

"You've told Duo but not your own boyfriend?" She looked away in embarrassment. 

"I know I should tell him, but I haven't a clue how." She paused. "Telling him that I'm responsible for all this...for him getting hurt...he'll hate me." 

"I think that if you don't tell him, he'll have trouble with it. But I certainly doubt that he will hate you." Trowa said sensibly. 

"Why do you think that?" 

"He loves you."

"Even love is fickle, Trowa. You of all people should know that." Usagi said wistfully, though she didn't catch the look of pain that crossed his face.

"Just tell him." Advised Trowa. 

"So you're going to go through with it?" Whispered Mina. Usagi nodded. They had assembled the whole crew in the library, all of the Gundam pilots, Hotohori and the two women themselves. Hotaru was resting but she was in better shape that Wufei decided to join them as well. It took some coaxing from both Quatre and Usagi until the Chinese pilot finally left the young woman's side, though, which caused for much speculation especially from Duo and Mina. 

But Mina is the oracle, so she was able to pick up certain signs as to what the relationship between Wufei and Hotaru really lies. And all that she could pick up was a close companionship, a strong bond, but not as strong as a family tie. It was confusing. They were much closer than friends and yet, the tie wasn't truly a family one. 

As of then, Usagi had just told Mina mere moments before of her plan. To come clean to the rest of the pilots. Duo, of course, knew part of the story and Trowa, it had been revealed, knew a little more than Duo did. Quatre would not mind the new information, knowing the blonde pilot, bless his heart, he would probably sympathize with Usagi's situation. Wufei, on the other hand, might be angered with the fact that Usagi had brought the pilots into the mess. But he would be thankful with the reunion with Hotaru, whatever their relationship may be. 

And then of course, comes the problem of the two men. Hotohori would accept it, Sai is one soldier that always accept whatever comes his way, whether they be missions or people. Although Mina knew that this is probably something he would have to adjust to before being able to accept. Mina sensed the feelings within him and it only adds to the problem. But of course, she didn't mention this to Usagi. 

Lastly came the most important out of all. Heero's reaction to this. Knowing the Perfect Soldier, he would feel betrayed. But how he will react is an entirely different question, one that Mina is unable to answer. 

"So, Usa-girl, what's with this whole conference?" Duo asked. Duo's quirks might have been useful at one point, but this is one function where the former pilot of Deathscythe might have to restrain himself from cracking jokes.

"There are matters that need to be cleared to all of you, before we go any further." Usagi said, eyes looking at anywhere but Heero. "I believe that, because you all are involved too deep into this matter, you deserve to learn the truth." 

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Quipped Duo. Usagi smiled wryly. 

"Exactly." She said with a sigh. "What I'm about to tell you might upset you and I wouldn't blame you. I'm not asking you to understand any of the actions taken or for you to forgive the faults that have ended up into this tragedy." There was dread on the faces of those who didn't know what was coming. Duo and Trowa, the only two who knew what Usagi was about to say, stole glances to the others. Both knowing this was going to one long and rough ride. 

"Heero!" Usagi shouted, just as the Perfect Soldier bolted out of the room. She had just finished her whole story, wincing as the faces of the four changed from surprise to shock. One to betrayal, another to compassion, to understanding and to a silent agreement. 

Usagi rushed out of the room, after Heero. Hotohori hesitated. He wanted to go and get Usagi, but he knew his place. He had seen the looks exchanged between Heero and Usagi when he first arrived and by deduction, seeing from the betrayal in Heero's eyes and the fear in Usagi's...she loved him. 

Fear. Now that was something he thought he would never see in Usagi's eyes. But there it was, just moments ago in her eyes, as she waited for Heero's reaction. It wasn't a fear of death, of blood or even of destruction. It was a fear of losing someone, a loved one. And even though he had his pride and knowing his own determination, he would not interfere. It was his own fault that he had realized his feelings for her a little too late. 

"I hope she's alright." Mina said softly, eyes on the door. 

"Usa-girl will be fine. Besides, Heero loves her far too much to let her go." Duo said reassuringly. Mina smiled at him and nodded. Wufei raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with the two other pilots in the room. Quatre smiled knowingly while Trowa allowed the briefest trace of a smile to let the others know he was thinking of the same thing.

The Shinigami is in love. (God help us all.)

"Heero, matte!" Usagi shouted. Suddenly he stopped his strides, facing her with anger and betrayal. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I-I was going to." 

"WHY didn't you?" He asked again. 

"It was my father's last wish, Heero. Just like Operation Meteor. Mina, Hotaru, Meiou-san and Helios carried the plans out because of their own involvements. Mina is in it because of her parents, the same goes with Michiru. Their parents were close friends of my otou-san, they thought that they owed my otou-san so they made sure their daughters would carry out my otou-san's plan.

Meiou-san is in charge, she's the one that made sure everything was going according to plan. Otou-san trusted her and left her to take care of everything, including myself, the carrier of his plans. Helios was a friend of mine, a good friend. His death..." She stopped, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "He shouldn't have died. But he chose to stay with the plan, despite our pleas. While Hotaru...I don't even know how she got to be involved. She had simply been there when we first started out. Simply existed." 

"I know how important this must have been for you." Heero finally said, his voice low. "But why was I kept in the dark?" 

"Because I'm not sure how to tell you!" She exclaimed, then added with strain, "I didn't know whether or not I should."

He stared at her for the longest time, taking in every word that she said. Finally, after what seem to be a lifetime, he spoke. "I love you, Usa. More than anything in the universe. I thought you love me too, enough to not keep any secrets from me. I guess I played the fool, I was too blind to see. I guess I was wrong..." His voice trailed off, the look of hurt that was in his eyes nearly broke her heart. She shook her head. 

"I do love you. But how can I tell you all my secrets when you don't even tell me yours?" He visibly stiffened at the accusation, a mask over his face. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, using his monotone. She flinched, as if she had been slapped. He never used his monotone with her, not when they are alone anyway. 

"Tell me Heero...do you love Relena? At some point of your life or another?" Usagi continued, voice shaking. Heero visibly blanched at the question.

"L-love her?" He sputtered, a look of bewilderment for once on the emotionless face. "Are you joking? Of course not! The only emotion I've ever felt for Relena was like...and even THAT was a mistake. How can you ask me that?" 

"Because you never told me." Usagi whispered. "You never tell me what you're thinking." She shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I-I know that you don't love her, but I just want to show you Heero, how much you don't tell me about yourself." The pain in her eyes was evident as she softly whispered, 

"I can't keep guessing, Heero." It was his turn to flinch. He knew it was his fault, not hers. She was never at fault. He was being a hypocrite, but he couldn't exactly ignore the hurt **he** felt knowing that she had been hiding all that from him. Although it opened his eyes as to how she must have felt all this time. 

"Usa," He said, tone defeated. They looked at each other with quiet defeat. But Usagi interrupted the mood by a burst of giggles that erupted from her throat. Heero looked at her questioningly. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Duo's right after all." She said with mild amusement. Heero snorted. 

"Don't tell me he's now our resident love doctor." He muttered. Usagi looked at him with surprise, before raising her eyebrows. 

"Well Mr. Perfect Soldier, he knows how your mind works, as amazing as that might sound. He managed to convince me not to let you go." Usagi said, then clasped a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she let that bit of information slip out. Heero stared at her, stunned.

"You were going to give up on me?" 

"If it would cause for everyone to be safe and for both of us to find peace, yes." She admitted, leaning against the pillar, closing her eyes. The Perfect Soldier stepped soundlessly to her side. 

"How can I find peace if you're not with me?" His mouth next to her ear. A hand reached out to tuck strands of golden hair behind her ear. "You're my peace, Usa. You're my world." Soft blue eyes opened and stared at him, for once looking vulnerable. "And that, is no lie." 

A soft, yet sad smile made its way to her lips. "Aa, I know." And she leaned her head on his shoulder, another argument passed. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, softly stroking her hair. 

"What the hell is this?" A shrill voice demanded, causing the two of them to break apart. Usagi's eyes widened as she saw a fuming Relena standing not too far away. Heero's eyes hardened. There was no way the psycho-onna was going to come between him and Usa. He had put other things before his happiness and Usagi's, but now things are different. No more secrets, no more tears and definitely no more barriers. 

"What does it look like?" Snapped Heero, causing Relena to look at him in surprise. 

"Heero?" 

"I'm sick of pretending." He said coldly. "I love Usagi." He expected Usagi to deny it and expected his heart to break with the rejection. But his eyes widened when a determined voice spoke up, 

"And I love Heero." Prussian eyes looked into azure ones. Then the icy front in Heero's eyes melted altogether, a small smile on his face, causing Relena to gasp. 

"You slut!" She shouted at Usagi, stalking to her side. But Heero blocked her way. "Heero, get out of my way! She's...she's put some sort of a spell on you!" 

"I'll say." Heero said, looking at Usa, the briefest trace of the smile. Usagi had the grace to blush and looked away, desperate to hide her flaming cheeks. The Perfect Soldier however, looked at Relena with cold eyes. "You're not going anywhere near my Usa." 

"Y-your Usa???!!!" The vice-foreign minister's eyes flashed with rage. "What have you done to my Heero???" She shouted at Usagi, causing the blonde to stare at her with bewilderment. 

"Kami-sama and I thought I had issues." Usagi muttered under her breath, then she rolled her eyes. "Get a life, Relena. Can't you take a hint?" 

"WHAT? Why you bitch!" Usagi's eyes flashed a sudden red. Seeing her expression, Heero smirked and stepped aside. Usagi can handle things from here. 

"Care to repeat that?" Usagi said icily, looking ready to strangle the wheat-haired woman. The two girls were glaring at each other. And then, without a single warning, strings of shouts and curses flew out of their mouths.

"What's the commotion?" Asked Duo, stepping outside. Wufei and Hotohori followed, curious as to what was going on. Duo's eyes widened at the scenes unfolding. "Damn! Right on time!" He exclaimed happily. The braided one pulled out a chair and sat down, a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a mad grin on his face. 

"Where the hell did he get the chair and popcorn from?" Asked Wufei to Hotohori. The long haired bishounen of a swordsman (ha, ha! biased!) shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to sit down on one of the three chairs Duo took out. 

"Might as well enjoy the show." 

"Bitch fight is so cool!" Exclaimed Duo, raising a fist in the air and nearly hitting Wufei, who was standing behind him, on the jaw. 

"Hey! Watch it Maxwell!" 

"Oops! Gomen Wu-man!" He motioned for him to sit down. "Come on, you're going to miss a good fight." Wufei snorted, muttering something about weak, but sat down anyway. Duo looked at the Chinese and hid his smirk behind his popcorn. But as he looked up, he saw a hand reaching for his bowl of popcorn. 

Apparently Hotohori was enjoying the show as well, as he popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. "Hey! That's my popcorn!" Duo protested. 

"Tough." Wufei smirked, then focused his attention at the two shouting girls. 

"ONNA! Just end this fight!" Wufei shouted, causing both girls to look up. 

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Chorused both women. Wufei was taken back and Duo was howling. 

"Rule number one. Never get into a bitch fight." Duo said to his companion. 

"Kick her ass, Usagi." Hotohori said, causing Heero to throw a glare his way. The two men shared a glaring competition. Usagi sighed, but shrugged her shoulders. 

"Why the hell not?" She said. She drew her hand back and punched Relena square on the face. The vice-minister didn't even have time to duck as the force of the blow struck her on the face. She was thrown back by the force, eyes wide open. 

There was an unfamiliar taste in her mouth and a painful sensation around her nose and right cheekbone. And of course, she didn't fail to notice the trickle of blood that was running down from her nose. "Y-you broke me nose!" She said in shock, before turning on to a full-blown wail. 

The four men winced at the loud wailing noises that tore out from Relena's lungs and covered their ears with their hands. "Kami-sama! My precious ears!" Hotohori exclaimed. 

"That onna's worse than Duo!" Shouted Wufei. 

"Dammit Wu! I'm not THAT bad!" Duo protested. 

"Well I didn't say that you're worse than her! I said she's worse than YOU!" Wufei said in defense. Heero didn't say a word, but the 'hn' that came out of him couldn't be heard through the loud noise. 

"Oh please." Usagi said, rolling her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped Relena across the face, causing for the noise to cease almost immediately. "Act your age." Snapped Usagi. Relena was about to open her mouth, to wail again no doubt, but at the look on Usagi's face, her mouth remained tightly closed. 

"Great punch, Usa-girl! I wish I had a camera!" Duo said with a wink. 

"The onna deserved it. Only the weak would cry like a baby." Announced Wufei, nodding in approval. 

"I'm glad I have your approval, Wufei." Usagi said with amusement. 

"Could have done better though." Hotohori said. 

"What? That was a clear shot! I'd like to see YOU do any better!" Usagi said accusingly. 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"You know what I said, Sai." Heero's jaw tightened slightly at the exchanged between the former partners. But at least, he now know that there's really nothing but friendship between the two. Although the nagging thought that something _might_ have happened lingered for a moment. 

"OK, enough with the bickering." Duo said, then smirked. "Heero's glowing green." 

"Duo, do you want to die?" Heero asked calmly, not even using his monotone. 

"Oh hell...I think he's serious this time."

"Hii-chan, leave him alone. Besides, Sai's pissing me off anyway." Usagi said, walking over to where Heero was standing. At the sound of the nickname, Heero relaxed a little. 

"Duo, you might want to get Darlian-san to somewhere where she can clean up. Heero and I have matters to discuss." Usagi said as she lead her confused boyfriend away. Duo made a face. 

"Great." He muttered. 

"What did she mean by that?" Hotohori asked. Duo grinned and shrugged. Wufei snorted. 

"She's basically saying that they're going to kiss and make up." Duo said flatly. Wufei made a noise of disapproval in his throat but didn't comment. The Perfect Soldier wasn't out of hearing range yet. And despite how courageous he is, there was no way Wufei would dare to challenge to barrel of the Perfect Soldier's gun. He's not crazy. 

Duo, on the other hand...

"I just hope they won't make too much noise." 

"DUO!" 

Note: I realize that I'm pushing the vanity factor to the extremes, but bear with me for a while, alright? 

Inspirations for this chapter came mostly from Fushigi Yuugi songs, which brought forth the whole Hotohori as Usagi's ex thing (OK, ex-crush. They were never exactly boyfriend-girlfriend, but they would have if Usagi didn't leave.). I've noticed most FY fics pair Usagi up with Hotohori (Saihitei). And although I prefer Tasuki/Usagi, I though it would be interesting to delve into the pairing. 

This is probably one of the worst chapters or something...I dun really like it. *makes a face* But this is where most of the conflicts lie, so not much of humor there...OK, not as much as I liked to. And I couldn't get much of Mamoru into this chapter...Oh well. The more reason for him to have a bigger part in later chapters. *ducks anything thrown her way*

And as for the Relena scene, savor it. After all, the psycho-onna can only be punched once per fic. (Don't ask me, ask my muse) *hugs Fei-chan* 

As always, don't forget to review. I might be able to steal off some study time to write the next chapter. Next exam: Math. *shudders* I hate Math!! 


	9. Ambush

AN: Finally! Updated this series! It took me a very long time, I realized that and I apologize. Life got a little too hectic for comfort, I'm afraid. Not to mention the fact that I sort of lost interest in anime for a while. But before you all cry "Sacrilege", I assure you that I'm back and loving anime again. ^-^

I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you'll review!

**Title: The Missing Soldier**

Chapter 9 – Ambush

By: Lady of Earth (gaiaya@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies

Hotaru murmured softly in her sleep, tossing and turning as the dream shifted into a nightmare. The young woman dreamt that she was in a long hallway, her hand not even touching the control of her wheelchair. But just as suddenly as the wheelchair moved, it jerked to a stop.

A door appeared to her right and someone stepped out from it. She gasped softly, eyes watering immediately as she recognized the man. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Helios." She whispered softly. The tall male smiled, moving towards her and not once breaking eye contact.

The helpless girl could only watch as he stooped down in front of her, the smile never leaving his face. And it was in that moment that she realized that she was in a dream, but she couldn't help herself, even as she reached out to touch his cheek.

His eyes closed slowly and as her fingertips touched cold skin, she felt the tears beginning to fall. She knew that she wouldn't feel the warmth under her fingertips, yet a part of her had been hoping—praying—that she would feel that warmth once more.

The sob escaped her lips before she could stop herself. And even as her mind screamed that it wasn't real, she couldn't help herself as she leaned forward to meet his lips in a kiss.

Haunting purple eyes opened with a start, her breathing uneven as she struggled to control her emotions. But just as in her dream, she couldn't prevent the tears from falling. Her soft sobs all but echoed inside the empty room.

It was about five minutes later when the door opened, but Hotaru didn't even notice it. Didn't notice it at all until the mattress of the bed sagged under the weight of one Gundam Pilot.

"Bad dream?" Wufei's voice was uncharacteristically soft and his black eyes were a softer shade, almost a dark gray.

The young woman blinked a couple of times before she finally recognized him. Her voice was hesitant and soft when she whispered his name, "Wufei?"

The Shenlong pilot sighed, watching her through keen eyes. "_Xiao Jie1_, death is not something you should think about for too long. It makes your heart dark inside." For a moment his tone sounded wistful, as he no longer looked at her. "You are too young to have a dark heart."

"_Gege2_, Fei-fei..." He turned his gaze towards her once more, a small, amused smile on his lips.

"Fei-fei?" He raised an eyebrow, which made her promptly blush, though it was difficult to see in the dim light. Yet, Wufei knew her too well, so it didn't matter whether or not he saw it or not, he knew she was blushing.

"You are the only person able to call me that name and still live to tell the tale, _xiao jie_." He said, tapping her slightly on the forehead. Her hand flew to her forehead straight away, as she stared bewildered at him.

It was simply so out of character for him to be acting this way...and yet...

~~~~~Flash back~~~~~

Her jiejie3 was prompt, as usual, and was scowling at her. Emi tried hard not to shake in fear, but it was a little hard to do in front of Meiran. Meiran wasn't as strict as their father or mother, but she was in every way an enforcer. Meiran will simply not tolerate tardiness, no matter what excuse she had.

But she didn't have an excuse this time. It hadn't been her fault! How was she to know that Master Lao would take so long to grade her calligraphy? And he had been severe in his grading again, criticizing every single stroke that she had painstakingly took to finish the characters.

"Disgraceful!" He exclaimed, frowning down at her. "How is it that you are Ron Meiran's sister? Meiran's strokes are graceful and controlled while yours are sloppy and...and...this is not a **word**, Emi! I can't even read what this is!"

She had bitten her lip in order not to cry. She had been tempted to say that Meiran was the one who had mastered the swordsmanship under Master Cho, therefore she would have no trouble mastering the art of calligraphy. While she, Hotaru, had been utterly dreadful. Master Cho had all but told her that she was a danger to society when she held a sword.

"You better have a good reason as to why you are late!" Growled Meiran, her eyes as fearful as ever.

"_Duibuqi4_, Master Lao-"

"No excuses, Emi." Her sister said sharply. The young girl winced, fearing this young heiress of the dragon clan.

"Leave the girl alone, Meiran." A familiar voice spoke up. Emi looked up suddenly, surprised to see Wufei there.

"This isn't any of your concern, Wufei."

"Maybe not," The scholar said, dispassionately, but his gaze held more fervor than his tone of voice did. "But I know for a fact that Master Lao was having a field day with that girl again."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Demanded Meiran, who then turned to look at Emi expectantly. 

"I-I..." The young girl couldn't say a word. 

"He was criticizing her again. He measured her up to you, as usual." Meiran stood a little stiffly when she heard this, but some of the hardness in her eyes dissipated as she looked at Emi.

"Stupid girl!" She snapped. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I should have that man fired for his idiocy! Who is he to measure the likes of a sniveling eight year old to my standards!" And she walked away in a huff, to the direction of Master Lao's house.

"_J-jiejie_!" Stammered Emi, she was about to follow her, but a firm hand gripped her shoulder and she looked at Wufei, who shook his head.

"Leave her alone. I think Meiran can handle this by herself." Wufei said, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"B-but-"

"Listen to me, Emi." He said sternly. "You should never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself. Meiran is Meiran and you are you, never let anyone think otherwise. You are fine just the way you are. Understood?"

Emi nodded, slightly puzzled that her brother-in-law would act so nice towards her.

~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

But even as those memories flitted away, she suddenly realized that that wasn't the first time that Wufei had stood up for her. He had stood by her side many times, but he masked these good intentions with the harshness of his voice or by his indifferent attitude.

In the end, however, it was obvious that Wufei cared for her the way her sister did. And perhaps, he had a better way of showing this than Meiran did. Meiran never did help her with her homework and she could remember all the times that Wufei did.

_"Stupid girl." He said, shaking his head, as he entered the study. She was looking down at her paper, trying not to cry as she stared at the math problem. She didn't know what to do!_

_"I have better things to do than waste my time with you!" He grumbled, yet he sat down beside her anyway and began to explain._

He had always been there, in all her times of need. And she realized then, guiltily, that she hadn't been there for him when **he** needed someone the most. When Meiran and their whole clan died.

All this time, Wufei was left to believe that there was no survivor in that tragedy that claimed every single person Wufei had ever truly cared about. Her purple eyes were starting to mist over again, but this time she didn't cry for Helios. She was crying for a brother she had nearly forgotten, a brother that clearly still cared for her. One who believed that she had died, along with the rest or else, he would not have forgotten her. He would have saved her...wouldn't he?

"_Gege_?"

"What is it?"

"Would you have come for me?" She asked softly, head bowed. Wufei blinked for a moment, staring at the younger girl.

"Of course." He said, incredulously. "If I had known you were alive, I'd look everywhere for you. I'd search through all the colonies." There was a small smile on her lips as she looked up and stared straight into his eyes.

"_Xiexie_." She whispered. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction, before leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, _xiao jie_. I'll stay here to watch over you." He gestured towards the armchair in the corner of the room.

"_Xiexie_..._gege_."

The longhaired swordsman stared at the cigarette dangling between his fingers and let out a sigh. It was the one vice he simply couldn't resist. Even though he heard all those horror stories about what a cigarette can do to your body...

Ruins your lungs, makes your teeth turn yellow, emphysema and might cause your penis to shrink....

Sai shuddered at the thought of the last. Damn that stupid rogue for even mentioning that! And he had been the avid smoker out of their gang of soldiers. But he adorned a smile when he thought of one fire-haired soldier from the bunch.

After all, Genrou Tasuki was the least professional out of their gang of seven. The group he had left Usagi for. Well, it was justifiable, since in reality, Usagi had been the one to leave him and not the other way around. Of course, if word got out, his reputation as the ladies' man would be down in the gutters.

He tossed his long dark locks behind him, huffing silently. "There's no way I'm going to let **that** happen!"

"Let what happen?" A quiet voice asked, causing the trained assassin to jump out of his chair and promptly dropping the cigarette he had been smoking. Blue eyes blinked a couple of times, before it registered the fallen cigarette. Sai grabbed it quickly, hiding it behind his back.

"Hotohori-san, you should know better!" Chastised the blonde. "Don't you know smoking is bad for you?"

"What in Suzaku's name did you think you were doing, Aino-san!" Exclaimed Sai, one hand clutching his chest. "And don't call me Hotohori!" He hissed.

"Oh. Sorry." The girl, however, did not sound the least bit sorry. "Setsuna-sama told me to check up on you. And to deliver a message."

"What message?" Sai asked irritably, he was starting to resent this blonde cousin of the beautiful sea siren, Michiru.

"You've done an excellent job, as usual. But she wants you to pull another job."

"Another job?" Sai frowned. "She wants me out of here so soon?"

"She gave the orders. Don't shoot the messenger, lovely." Mina winked at him, lightening his mood a little.

"You know very well I'm more than just 'lovely' Minako." Sai said, smiling. "But just as well, I'll go report. Rendezvous?" The blonde pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to the older man. "Thank you, dearest. Will you inform Usagi?"

"I'm sure you can do that when you return from your debriefing, Sai-san."

"I'll do that." Sai said with a sigh, recalling the picture of Usagi with Heero. To say he was displeased would be an understatement, but Usagi seemed perfectly happy exactly where she is. There was no use in trying to disturb the balance. Sai knew she held feelings for him year ago, but...

'I guess some things just can't stand the trials of time.' He thought quietly, even as he headed out of the home of Vice-Minister Darlian.

Movement within the proximity.

"Confirm identity." Static filled the communication system as he waited for an answer.

Negative. He growled under his breath, ready to curse.

Wait... He paused. Could it be? Did they finally stumble upon the right link for once? 

'Did I finally hire idiots with **some** form of intelligence, this time?' He thought, humorlessly.

Assassin. There was a pause. It's the infiltrator from two nights ago, sir. It seems that we've found their hideout.

"Do not assume anything before you have hard evidence." He said, voice calm and demanding, yet in the inside he knew that they had found the hideout. They finally found the group that was becoming a thorn in his backside. Finally....they've found her.

Permission to scout the area, sir?

"Granted. Make it snappy. And for heaven's sakes, don't get caught."

Understood.

A cold smirk marked his lips as he leaned back against his chair, midnight black hair caressed by the soft winds that entered through the slightly open window of his office. Chiba Mamoru was not a patient man, but it seemed as if his patience has paid off this time.

She awoke slowly, blinking a couple of times to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A soft smile graced her features and her eyes softened as she looked at the man lying beside her. His arms wrapped possessively around her waist, his breathing softly on the side of her face, causing strands of her hair to dance merrily to his sleeping tune.

She reached out a hand to softly brush at unruly bangs. He stirred, but didn't wake up, murmuring something unintelligible. She giggled softly, the sound barely audible.

"I love you." She whispered softly, leaning forward to brush her lips on his forehead. And carefully, she extracted herself from his arms, feeling the stiffness settling in her muscles. She grimaced softly, as she picked up her clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

She had to speak to Sai today. Plans must be discussed and most importantly, they have to decide when to commence an attack. They must strike before Mamoru does. If not...all will be lost.

The fact that they were staying in one of the most obvious of hiding spots only seem to heighten her worry, but she had faith in her friends, old and new. She smiled softly, as she opened the bathroom door soundlessly.

They were all in on this together. And even though the others did not know all the details as to the how and why, they were determined to follow her anyway. It was nice to have people who had so much faith in her again.

Not that she didn't have them by her side before, she mused, looking back at the figure on the bed. Heero trusted her more than anything in the world, after all. It was so strange, to know that someone who used to be so untrusting could entrust his own heart to someone else.

Heero's priceless possession is, after all, his heart and not his life. Goodness knows how many times the Perfect Soldier had tried to end his in the past. But no more. He knew he had responsibilities nowadays. He had someone who loved him. Someone who would wait for him. Someone who would go through hell and back for him if something were to befall him. And that, by far, was more than enough reason for Heero Yuy to stay alive as long as he saw fit. And that could possibly mean as long as Usagi lives.

Her blue eyes darkened slightly with sadness as she thought of this. She hoped with all she had that Heero would never try to do anything drastic if something **were** to happen to her. She knew that if she would die, she would want Heero to live. At least that way, one of them could live for both of them.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. "Stupid." She muttered to herself. "Don't think that way!" Her voice was soft, chastising herself for thinking such morbid thoughts. But she knew, something could happen and she didn't want Heero to do anything stupid.

But first...she needs to change.

Duo was wandering the hallway aimlessly. It was too late to do anything too loud and too early to sleep. Well....in Duo's opinion anyway. At first he had looked into Wufei's room, trying to bug the Chinese in order to pass the time, but the pilot from L5 was nowhere to be found.

It had taken him half an hour to finally find the man. And when he entered Hotaru's room—hesitant at first and ready to apologize if he wasn't in sight—he was startled to find that Wufei had fallen asleep in the armchair, seemingly after watching over the sleeping girl. Duo smiled, not the cheeky grin that he often adorned, but a warm and wistful smile.

"Guess he's got some of that protectiveness streak going on after all." He whispered softly, closing the door soundlessly. 

That had been over an hour ago and Duo was still bored. Damn it....Soft footsteps caught his attention however and he walked down one of the wings of the large mansion to find one blonde girl still walking the hallways.

An electric smile lit up his features and his footsteps quickened as he rushed over to the girl. Minako turned before Duo reached her, a smile adorning her face as well as she blushed slightly.

"Maxwell-kun, what are you doing here this late?"

"That's what I should be asking you, Minako-chan!" Exclaimed Duo. "And did you forget again? My name's Duo, you know!" Minako giggled.

"Apologies, Duo. I'm too used to this. Darlian-san will be most angry if I didn't address her guests politely, after all." Duo made a face.

"Oh please, we're more like a pain in the ass than guests to Relena right now. Besides, I bet she just wants us out of her hair. Usagi especially." Minako tried to muffle her laugh by placing a hand over her mouth.

"So I heard! Usagi is something, isn't she?" Her eyes were dancing with merriment as she said this, drawing Duo to her. In the end, they found themselves staring at each other, no word spoken.

Mina blinked after a while and her pinks cheeks turned a deeper shade as she nodded her head suddenly. "I better get going. It's late." But before she could say anything else, warm lips descended on her own. 

Blue eyes widened with shock, but quickly closed as she responded to the soft caress. She parted her lips for Duo's insistent tongue and as the kiss deepened, Mina felt her mind shut down. Not even her powers seem to be able to reach her at this point as she surrendered herself completely to the pilot.

They broke apart, breathless, though hold that Duo had around her waist tightened slightly as he drew her closer to him. Her head nestled on his shoulder as she sighed happily, feeling happier than she ever had.

But a soft clearing of throat disrupted this quiet moment and they both looked up to see a grinning Usagi.

"It's about time." She said, simply.

Duo rolled his eyes before retorting, "You should seriously consider telling Relena to make the walls thicker, Mina. It seems that screams do carry rather well around here." It drew a blush from both blondes. Mina smacked the grinning pilot's arm lightly, trying hard not to laugh while Usagi stayed a brilliant pink.

"One of these days Wufei's gonna kick your ass and I'm not going to be around to save it." Muttered Usagi as she walked away, leaving them both in peace.

Duo chuckled softly, watching her go, before returning his gaze to his new object of affection. "Now," He said slowly. "Where were we?"

Target confirmed.

"Commence the plan."

Understood.

Usagi shook her head, willing herself to calm down and frowning as she felt the heat on her cheeks. Damn that Duo....

She paused suddenly, feeling a sense of dread wash over her. Something wasn't right....

Minako smiled up at the charming pilot, her lips tingling in anticipation of another kiss. But it seemed fate had other plans in store for them. Her eyes glazed over suddenly as a vision took her.

//_A familiar dark room...Wufei standing up suddenly from his slumber, fighting away the two assailants dressed in black. Hotaru waking up at the commotion, shouting._

_Usagi, pulling out her gun and aiming at her aggressors, face devoid of emotion. The soldier mode._

_Heero, face blank as he shot with dead-on precision at the men dressed in black. _

_The five pilots, Usagi and Mina, standing in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the group that was closing in on them. But not before...._//

"Mina?" Duo asked in alarm, after he felt the girl stiffen in his hold.

"A vision." She whispered, leaning heavily against Duo, her breathing labored. 

"What is it?"

"Wake the others. They're going to attack." Duo's eyes widened suddenly.

The window was opened in the small room and it was bringing in the cold night wind. Wufei stirred in his sleep, feeling the cold prickle his skin. Dark eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the darkness. But the two men who had stealthily entered the room did not realize that the Chinese was roused, nor did they see his eyes widen.

The first of them didn't realize what happened as a swift kick was delivered to his jaw. A sickening crack was heard even before he hit the ground next to the window. His companion growled, his weapon ready, but Wufei was so much faster. 

The Chinese dimly heard a shriek issuing from the girl on the bed, but he ignored it.

Trained skills and instincts took over as he grabbed at one of the soldier's hand, pulling him and the weapon he held, towards the lithe pilot. The gun was out of his grip before he even knew it. Time seemed to slow down and he could only watch in slow motion as things unfolded.

He felt sudden heat in his stomach and abdomen before searing pain took over and he doubled over, falling on the ground with a thud. The next thing he knew, the pilot was looming over him, hissing.

"How many of you are there?" He demanded. The soldier's eyes widened, but suddenly turned cold. He knew his instructions and he knew his loyalty.

"Fuck you." The very last thing he saw was the barrel of the gun, then a loud sound before his world became black.

The girl was crying on the bed, unwanted memories resurfacing. Wufei rushed towards her, taking her in his arms and carrying her out of the bed. 

"Xiao jie, I need you to keep quiet, alright?" He whispered to her. She hiccupped, but nodded. Walking over to the closet, he opened it and placed her inside. "Stay here, I doubt that they'll find you here." He said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead protectively.

"Be careful!"

"I will, little one."

Usagi heard Hotaru's cry and undoubtedly, so did the other four trained pilots. She immediately rushed over to where she saw Duo and Minako last. The other two were looking at her with wariness and fear, respectively. 

"Mina saw this." Duo explained as they rushed over to the other wing, where Hotaru's room was.

"What did you see Mina?"

"Soldiers, everywhere. I saw Wufei, you and Heero fighting them. And then we were all surrounded."

"Damn it." Cursed Usagi.

"The others will gather here soon, we have to check on Wu-man first though." Muttered Duo.

But before they could reach Hotaru's room, they saw Wufei rushing towards them, his face grim.

"Where's Hotaru?" Asked Usagi.

"Safe." The Shenlong pilot replied. "Barton, Winner and Yuy?"

"Should be heading this way soon."

"What the hell is going on?" Demanded Wufei.

"We took too long. He got to us first." Whispered Usagi.

There we go....Chapter 9. It's not as long as I hoped nor is it on time...but it's here isn't it? Don't you just hate me for the ending, though? ^-^; Sorry! Remember, reviews keep the writer writing!

Translations:

1. Xiao Jie – Little sister (Or so I'm told)

2. Gege – Older brother

3. Jiejie – Elder sister

4. Duibuqi – I'm sorry (romanization might be incorrect)


	10. Don't let this be goodbye

I think that I should start by thanking everyone who corrected the mistake I made with the Chinese. ^-^;  Aya-chan wa baka desu! Hehehe!

I just wrote what my friend told me to! Yes, she's about to die a very slow and painful death. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Heeros Bunny **- @_@ I'm sorry... ;__;

**Infinity Serenity** - Killed? Hmmm? Who? *innocent look*

**Ki** - Well there was this one fic that I had on my fave stories list, but it NEVER got updated and Usagi and Tasuki didn't even get together yet! Waaaaah! (I'm attempting to write one right now though. -_-;)

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** - 9 out of 10? Hey, pretty good! With my spelling and grammar, I'd give myself 7/10! lol!

**Sailor Grape** - Uh...temporary lapse of memory? Err...Usagi was too distracted by Heero's male goodness? (Ack! Did I just say that??? 0_o) Hopefully this chapter will make amends! Or...not....

The Missing Soldier

Chapter 10 – Don't let this be goodbye

By: Aya aka Lady of Earth

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are not mine!!!!!!

He skidded around the corner, thankful that he had yet faced one soldier. He cursed the obvious lack of security around the place and heaven knows he never curses. He pushed himself to run faster, although keeping in mind that anyone might leap out of nowhere or a shot might just rip through the night...and through him.

They were vulnerable and they were unprepared. How he hated not being able to sense an impending danger. He relied on his empathic abilities to sense any oncoming soldier, but for some strange reason, even though he knew they were in the building, he couldn't exactly sense them.

He picked up on the emotions of his friends easily, the dread that was uniform to all of them, the worry emitting in waves from Wufei—this nearly through him off balance—which caused much concern, the helplessness that Mina was feeling, the need to protect everyone that came from Duo, the anger that was building inside of Heero, the awareness of danger that Trowa had and lastly, the one that concerned him most, defeat from Usagi.

One of the things he didn't associate with the blonde was defeat. She had fought her way through hell just to get Heero back. She had risked her life trying to contact the four other former pilots, even after dead ends after dead ends. She never gave up.

But this...it wasn't the time or the place. They've gotten this far. There was no way Quatre was going to let Usagi give up on them all. Never. That determination in the small blond drove him to move faster, feet flying across tile floors, even as he gripped the gun tightly.

A familiar feel was drawing near and he wore a grim smile on his face as two corridors meet and he found himself running beside Heero.

"Any troubles?" Quatre managed, even though they were running.

"Not yet." It was amazing how Heero could reply in a monotone even though he was running. Yet, it should be of no surprise. He is, after all, the infamous Perfect Soldier. Missing in action for a while, yet he remained who he was.

"I'm worried." He suddenly said in a small voice, glancing at Heero.

"She's losing hope." Heero said, voice faltering slightly.

"How did you-"

"I don't know. But I can feel it." Well, there were some things in this world that cannot be explained. A bond like that of Heero and Usagi being one of them. "Trowa?"

"We'll come across him at the end of this hallway."

"Damn Relena." Cursed Heero. "What is with all these hallways?"

"A fascination perhaps?" A new, but not unfamiliar voice spoke up. Heero nodded at the other pilot.

"How much longer until we get to them?"

"Turn right at the end of this hallway."

Duo didn't like the odds and he especially didn't like it when a civilian is caught in the middle of all of this. He glanced at Minako and was surprised that the blonde wasn't shaking or sobbing uncontrollably. It was clear that she was frightened, but it was also clear that she wasn't going to give up. Nope, she's not going down without a fight.

Mina knows she's not Usagi, but she is after all, related to Michiru. Not to mention the fact that she's also close to her, which meant she visited often, which meant she was constantly exposed to Haruka. If there's anything Haruka is good at, that's teaching someone how to fight. And Mina had her share of training session with the wild blonde.

"How's it looking so far, Usagi?"

"I'm guessing they've got the compound secured by now." Usagi said grimly. "What about Relena?"

"No idea where she is." Wufei muttered. "Come to think of it, I don't see any signs of the guards either."

"They're all dead." Stated Usagi, with the same grim tone she used before.

"How do you know that the Vice foreign minister didn't bail out on us?" There was a small laugh emitting from Minako.

"Maxwell-san, do you honestly think that Darlian-san is really that smart?" She said lightly. This drew a smile from the other three. "She might be a cold and calculating woman, but she is still human enough to be a complete airhead when it comes to Yuy-san."

There was a brief exchange of looks between Usagi and Minako before the latter continued on her thread. "You all misjudge her, you know." She smiled ruefully. "She might act without a thought when it comes to Yuy-san. And it might seem to you that she has no common sense whatsoever...But she might surprise you with how smart she actually is." She let out a humorless laugh. "Any woman who is able to have a country wrapped around her fingers has to be smart. Or really, really lucky."

"I think it's both." Muttered Duo.

"Heero!" Exclaimed Usagi, seeing the other three.

"Winner, you and Barton sure took your time getting here." Commented Wufei.

"Why are you just standing around here? Why aren't you moving?" Demanded Heero.

"Exits are all blocked." Usagi replied quickly.

"How do you know?" Asked Quatre, slightly breathless.

"I know." Blue eyes were cold and hard as she looked at the person who can be considered as her male counterpart, looks-wise.

"We can't stay here, we've got to find a way out, somehow." Muttered Duo.

"Hotaru is still upstairs." Wufei whispered softly.

"What?" Usagi turned around to look at him.

"I didn't want her hurt, I made her hide in her closet." Minako blinked a couple of times, then suddenly frowned.

"There's one exit!"

"What? Where?" Chorused from the others.

"I-I think it's upstairs, not too far from Hotaru's room." She bit her lip, trying to remember. "I don't know where it is exactly, but I know it's in Relena-san's office somewhere."

"All of us have secret passages wherever we live, it seems." Duo said with a grin, winking at Usagi. The blonde managed a smile, thankful, after all, for that passage that had saved her life as well as Duo's.

"They'll find us, you do realize that." Wufei said grimly, even as they headed up the stairs.

"Mina?" The blonde in question closed her eyes, cringing slightly.

"If they've made it this far, I don't doubt that they'll find us soon. But it will at least give us a head start." She looked hopefully around at the others. She knew that it was hopeless, but there was no sense in stomping the last bit of hope that they had left.

By the time they reached the stairs, Wufei made a mad dash to Hotaru's room. He re-emerged, practically a second later, with the young girl in his arms. She looked frightened, but managed to put on a brave front, for her sake as well as for the others.

But Usagi took one look at her and then at them all and voiced what the others were thinking, "We won't make it."

"Of course we will!" Exclaimed Duo, but even his cheerful voice wavered and the smile that he had on was so strained that it was far too obvious that he was faking it.

"Go." Usagi whispered quietly, causing all gazes to be directed at her. One firm Prussian blue in particular was glaring, as he normally does. She turned her sad gaze towards him.

"He wants me. Only me [1]." She whispered.

"Minako-san?" Quatre asked, his voice slightly snappish, unintentionally so. The other blonde snapped to attention, flinching slightly when she nodded, hesitantly.

"It's true." She confirmed quietly, avoiding Heero's glare, which undoubtedly shifted towards her.

"You know what we have to do, Heero." Quatre said, as gentle as possible.

"No." A defiant glare and then one full of accusation at Minako, before it returned, rather desperately, to Usagi.

"You owe me, Yuy." She said, smiling softly. "I saved you, remember? Save me and we're even."

"I'm **not** leaving you." He stated firmly, yet the others easily detected the waver in his voice.

"Usagi-san, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" A cool voice asked firmly. Ebony eyes were fixed on her and deliberately ignoring Heero's, the burden in his arms fidgeted slightly. Hotaru clearly wanted to protest, but nothing she could say would change the outcome. Usagi was infamous for being stubborn.

"Yes, I am." 

"You're out-voted, Yuy." Wufei snapped, although he really didn't want to hand over the blonde so easily to the enemy. But they didn't have a choice. They had to retreat now; they will be killed if they were all captured.

"Usa-" Soft fingers were placed over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Please, Heero?" She begged. "Go now and then come for me later. I'll wait for you, I swear!" Anguish, an emotion that has never been appeared on those Prussian blues, almost moved Usagi to tears. But she knew she had to take a stand. There was no way on Earth—or hell—for them to escape, if not like this.

She was about to open her mouth, to try once more, when to her surprise, she found lips pressing hard against her own. The kiss was harsh, desperate and so incredibly Heero that she would have broke down.

"I **will** find you." He whispered against her lips, before pulling away almost immediately. He whipped around, not even waiting for an answer, for he knew that if she said another word, he would change his mind.

Her eyes closed, even as the others followed Heero's lead. As she stood alone in that hallway, awaiting her fate, she couldn't help the dread that settled in the pit of her stomach.

'Please don't let this be goodbye.' She prayed silently, tears falling at last, as she heard the last of their footsteps. And a few seconds later, she heard the heavy thumps of the soldiers that had come for her.

Note:

[1] Shamelessly taken from "Practical Magic" Any of you seen the movie? It's a wonderful movie, I love Nicole Kidman. And Goran Visnic (I think I spelled his name wrong. lol)

A thousand apologies for the delay! And a thousand more for the short chapter! I've been swamped by schoolwork! And by death threats from various friends that demanded the next chapter to this. ^^;

Hopefully the next chapter will return to the usual length. Oh, Sai aka Hotohori will return! And wait for Tasuki's entrance! *squeals* I love my Gen-chan! *hugs Tasuki*


	11. Won't be long now

The Missing Soldier

Chapter 11 – Won't be long now

Written by: Aya

Standard Disclaimer applies

Notes: Woo-hoo! 10 months hiatus! Back with this chapter after a long time of dwindling interest. I have some things to say before I can go on, however.

After all that character bashing, I've decided it's finally time to reveal exactly why Mamoru's the bastard he is. No, I didn't make him a bastard just because I wanted to, there **is** a reason behind it.

It also involves Tasuki, Hotohori and Usagi, so bear with me while these two non-SM and GW characters are dragged along for the ride. Unfortunately, despite the fact that Hotohori has been brought into this, he won't be with us for the rest of the journey. Why? Well, let me put it this way, there are different rebel cells, Mamoru's faction was just one of them and Usagi and Heero was assigned to his cell in particular. Hotohori and Tasuki have other ones that they need to squash out. (And if you must know...the only reason why I picked Hotohori and Tasuki instead of any SM character...blame my friend, J!!!!)

Besides, the true nature of Mamoru's operations have not yet been revealed, none of them know how dangerous he really is.

Oh and before I forget, I'd like to thank Kail Ceannai for her review, because it reminded me that I'm straying from my planned plot. Thank you very much for the CCs. I needed that.

* * *

There were a lot of things that Tsukino Usagi likes and a lot of things that she dislikes. There were only a few things that she loves, however and only three things that she loathes.

Among the three was one name, one traitor in particular, with the name of Chiba Mamoru. So, to say that Usagi was displeased with her current situation would have been overly understated. While she took in her surrounding and half-listened to the unintelligible babble that was coming out of Mamoru's mouth, one thought rang true in her head.

Soldiers—these bunch in particular—don't seem to like showers and toothbrush very much. At least, the way the place smelled, that seemed to have been the reason.

But what was she expecting, anyway? For it to smell like fresh-cut flowers?

That was hardly the problem at the moment, but for Usagi's clouded mind, it seemed to be the more pressing issue. It seemed more important than the fact that she's bound to a chair with a group of men who were perfectly willing and able to rape, torture and kill her. All in a day's work.

Suddenly, her head whirled, as a heavy impact landed against her cheek. There was a definite sting on her cheek, even as she carefully turned around, a disinterested look on her face. Anyone in her position would have burst to tears, prayed for their release or even had some sort of reaction to being slapped so hard, it felt as if the room was spinning. But of course, not Usagi.

A hand lashed out, fingers entangled themselves in her hair as the seething soldier nearly yanked those blond tresses from their roots. He was snarling and his eyes seemed to be shining with something akin to lunacy.

"Listen to me you little whore," Blue eyes were still oddly blank. "Give me the information I want and I'll spare your life." She blinked twice, only adding fuel to Mamoru's rage.

The soldier growled with anger, pulling her head forward and slamming it hard against the table in front of her. Her world exploded in stars and she felt something hot trickle down from her head, down her cheek. She could barely think, her vision slowly fading to black.

The last thing she heard were the string of curses flowing from Mamoru's mouth and the barked order for a doctor.

* * *

Meiou Setsuna didn't blink when the news was delivered to her, in fact, she didn't even look interested. She went on with her work as usual, causing the messenger to gawk at her in disbelief. After all, it's not everyday you are delivered news that one of your prized assassins/officers is captured.

Setsuna finally looked up from her work, looking expectantly at the young man. "Is that all? Or do you have further news?"

"N-no, Madam." He stammered.

"Then you're dismissed."

"What do I tell Hotohori-san?"

"He will proceed as instructed. And he will **not** take part in any rescue operations. The pilots are on their own, this has nothing to do with us. Yuy and Tsukino are well aware of our policy, anyone who is captured will be assumed dead."

"Yes, Meiou-san." The man said grimly.

"Oh, do tell Sai that it would be nice if he could provide them with some sleeping quarters." Setsuna added, knowing too well that it would only enrage her favorite agent.

"Yes, Madam."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Hotohori is usually a happy person. Well, not to the extent that Duo Maxwell goes, so happy that it's terrifying. Sai is usually quite content. He doesn't mind what he's doing and always accepts any mission without asking questions.

Usually.

Tasuki, his best friend, would know this. It's a little amazing that these two characters can ever be best friends. After all, Hotohori is the refined and polite gentleman. Even during missions. He was so polite that sometimes it's unnerving. Tasuki, on the other hand...

He's the badass. No question about it. He's the gun-slinging, fan-wielding, foul-tempered assassin. He acts with his gut instinct, never by thinking it thoroughly. To him time wasn't a friend. It won't pause while you're thinking about what your next step will be. If you think too long you die. It was as simple as that.

So how is it that they've developed some sort of brother-like bond?

Because even though Hotohori is well mannered, he still has a temper. Even though Tasuki is the fiery one, he's the only person who stays cool in a dire situation. And when Hotohori gets pissed off, only Tasuki can calm him down.

Which brings us to the situation.

Hotohori was ranting, shouting at the top of his lungs while searching for insults to through at the "group of incompetent" who had failed to realize that the Dalian/Peacecraft Mansion was overrun by enemy forces.

"And you call yourself Gundam pilots." He spat.

Surprisingly, the one who lashed back at him wasn't the vociferous one from the group as Duo was sitting next to Mina, trying to console the distraught blonde. Wufei was too busy ignoring Hotohori and tending to the frightened Hotaru who had her face pressed to the side of Wufei's neck, all pretenses abandoned. She didn't have to act tough in front of Wufei, or in front of these people, they knew who she was after all.

It was Quatre, the normally polite blond that spoke up. "With all due respect, Sai-san, we didn't have much choice." He paused. "Besides, it was Usagi's decision, not ours."

Hotohori looked as if he was about to explode again, but Trowa cut him off. "There's no use playing the blame game. It won't save her."****

Tasuki arrived during this scene, speechless when he saw his ranting friend. And then his eyes fell on the quivering girl in Wufei's arms. Wufei was acting like the protective older brother that he was, nothing at all like the pilot described in the files.

"Did I miss anything?" Tasuki asked, making sure that his smirk was in place when he looked at Hotohori. The longhaired assassin paused for a moment, blinking when he saw Tasuki.

"I thought you were going to be at the headquarters?"

"Setsuna told me to get over here cause I need to kick some people in the ass." He paused, scowling. "So it's true then? They got Sere?"

"Looks like it." Sighed Hotohori. Tasuki gave the room a quick scan. The other occupants looked wearied and worried, not to mention exhausted. He knew that Hotohori didn't mean to keep them there, but he was upset.

"Hey, I'm Tasuki." Tasuki greeted them. "I'm Sai's partner. I'm gonna show you guys where you can rest while we let Sai calm down, alright? He just didn't expect to be dragged into this mission when we have our own to think about." He didn't give them room to argue, even though they were all too tired to do that anyway.

"Thank you Tasuki-san." Quatre said politely.

"Hey," Duo said suddenly. "Where's Heero?"

"Oh, that anti-social dude?" Tasuki said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Don't worry, he's out in the hall, sulking."

"He's not anti-social, he's just worried about Usagi." Duo pointed out, slightly annoyed at Tasuki's words. The fiery-haired assassin shrugged, a sexy smirk appearing on his lips.

"You should all know by now that Usagi's a big girl, she can take care of herself." He said nonchalantly, before adding, "She can pack a punch and she's a tough girl. You just get some rest and then you can think of a plan. That alright with you?"

"Aren't you going to help?" Mina asked wearily.

"No can do, missy." Tasuki said, faking a sigh. "We've got direct orders from Meiou-san. This is Usagi and Heero's job and we're not supposed to get involved."

"But she might be in trouble!" Duo protested.

"We don't make the rules." Grumbled Hotohori.

* * *

"Sir, do we proceed with the proposed plan?" Mamoru looked up from the documents he was reading and nodded.

"Proceed with step 2." He said curtly.

"Yes sir." The soldier left the room in a hurry and by the sound of the scurry outside his door, the plan was beginning to take effect.

He closed the file, tossing it to an empty chair. There really wasn't much to go with, the new prototypes were missing, Nataku was nowhere to be found—it didn't really matter anyway, she refused to work for them after he killed Helios—and the only plan they have is in the hands of a very stubborn yet utterly stunning assassin who would rather die than divulge the secret.

"I'm going through this all wrong." Mamoru said to himself, tapping his fingers on the table. "I know how this girl thinks." He paused for a moment.

He didn't like his life as one of Meiou-san's assassins, it was much too boring and he didn't have any influence on the missions or the targets. Not to mention, of course, he didn't have a chance in hell with the blonde goddess who had caught his eye.

Usagi is a paradox.

She's warm and friendly yet she is cool and distant. She is a very caring person and yet she can be merciless. She believed in truth and justice, yet she kills for a living. A very complex and paradoxical puzzle indeed.

"But there must be some way to crack her." Mamoru muttered. "There must be something she cares more in the world than the secret of her dead parents." He stared ahead, thoughts drifting in his mind as he tried to figure it out. He heaved a sigh, frustration beginning to grate away at his nerves.

_"Big brother!"_

His eyes widened, looking around frantically for the source of the sound. It couldn't possibly be...

But all he had to stare was a relatively empty room, no sign of the source of that voice. There was something inside of him that seemed to have been disappointed at not being able to see what he expected to see. A bitter laugh escaped him, pushing dark bangs away from his eyes.

And then he froze, because before him, a translucent eight-year old was smiling sweetly at him.

_"Mamoru!"_ The young voice whined. _"You said that we're going to leave an hour ago!"_

He watched painfully as the young girl continued to pout, that all-together familiar frown on her face. He reached out his hand, knowing that he could never touch her, yet tried all the same.

Suddenly, his whole surrounding dissolved and in its place was an open field that seemed all too familiar.

_He must have been around eleven, because she was only eight at the time. They were left in Meiou-san's care right after their parents died. He was unsure, not trusting this strange woman at all. His sister, on the other hand, was ecstatic._

_"Isn't it wonderful? We're being adopted! Someone's going to take care of us, aniki!"_

_His only reply is to smile, ruffling her hair slightly. There was no need for her to know his worries._

_"Mamoru? Rei?" A smooth voice called out, causing both siblings to look up. A beautiful woman with long dark green hair smiled at them, motioning them to come to her. Behind her stood three children, two boys and one girl._

_One of the boys stood gracefully, a polite smile on his face, blissfully ignoring his muttering companion. The companion, a fiery-haired boy, was muttering under his breath, obviously displeased about something. He only quieted down when an elbow jabbed him in the ribs._

_That elbow belonged to a beautiful young girl. She had to be around his sister's age, yet held a different beauty. Rei is a beautiful girl herself, an exotic beauty with ebony hair and violet eyes. Many have proclaimed that in due time, she will be the cause of many brawls and heartaches._

_This little girl, however, was a classic beauty. Perhaps even the epitome of beauty itself. She had long, flowing blonde hair and clear, deep blue eyes. Her movement was graceful, not unlike the first boy, but it wasn't learned gracefulness. Many people are graceful because they are taught how to be, her sense of grace was inbred it seems._

_But the reason why he thought of her as beautiful was because of her eyes. Eight-year-olds have innocent eyes, the kind of eyes that draw desire from the beasts that lurk the world. The kind of beast that would do anything to crush that innocence. Eight was where everything hung in a balance, because you know that soon, that innocence will be wiped away._

_However, it wasn't so for this little girl. There was no innocence in those eyes. There was something deeper, something older. It was a quiet acceptance, something only grown-ups know when they finally realize the ways of the world. Something that should be seen in the eyes of a thirty year old, not in the eyes of an eight year old._

_That wasn't to say, however, that there was no spark of innocence there. Her eyes weren't completely devoid of innocence. There were just other elements there that were dominant, a profound sadness that lingered even as she grew up before his eyes. But the rebellious streak stuck by her and that hint of mischief that never seem to be outgrown._

_It wasn't fair, really, that his sister wasn't given the chance to shine the way the blonde girl did. It wasn't fair that Rei was the one who died, the one who faded away and was forgotten._

His thoughts returned to the quiet gloom of his office, a pained whisper cutting through the stillness.

"Rei."

* * *

"Hey, Usagi mentioned something about Mamoru being a traitor. What's the story anyway?" Asked Duo, while the others were discussing plans of attack. It was really Hotohori suggesting ideas that are quickly dismissed by Heero. Duo tried to prevent a real fight by changing the subject altogether.

It worked, because immediately Sai was quiet, exchanging looks with Tasuki. When he spoke up again he sounded weary. "In order to understand his betrayal, you have to understand the history."

"At least, understand why Sere is so angry with him for switching." Tasuki muttered, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Yo, Heero, what are they talking about?" The perfect soldier seemed unwilling to answer and for a while, all he did was stare at Duo with a blank expression. It wasn't until Duo was ready to give up and try asking Sai again that he spoke up.

"Usa, Tasuki and Sai knew each other since they were kids." Heero said, keeping his voice leveled even though he was ready to deck the handsome man sitting across the table from him. The perfectly smug smile that Sai had on his face was making his blood boil.

It was a reminder that no matter what, Sai would always be a part of Usagi's life, because he's a part of her childhood.

"We can't really blame him for choosing sides, you know." Tasuki said quietly, immediately eliciting an outraged cry from Hotohori and a glare from Heero. "Sere knows this."

"Tasuki." The sharp tone that Hotohori used caused the others' attention to shift to him, but the fiery gaze that Tasuki directed to his best friend was scorching. Still, despite the heat of his gaze, the room temperature dropped by a couple of degrees because of their behavior.

"Villains aren't born, Sai. They're created." Tasuki continued, relentlessly. "Rei's death taught us that."

"Who is Rei?" Asked Duo, though he noted the blonde beside him was suddenly very still. "Mina?"

"You remember Rei, don't you Minako?" Hotohori asked the oracle gently. Mina nodded miserably, how could she forget the raven-haired firestarter?

"I've met her once."

"You only need to meet Rei once." Tasuki said with a small, sad smile. "She leaves an imprint."

Duo was about to speak up again, but a firm hand settled on his shoulder. He looked at Wufei for a moment, confused. But pilot 05 shook his head, knowing that this was something best left untouched. This was beyond them and it should remain that way. Meiran's death taught him the meaning of loss and he knew that some things are best left unspoken.

Ghosts, no matter how old, will always haunt you whenever their names are spoken.

* * *

The cell wasn't that bad, really, there were worst places she could be. It was certainly dark, but it was nothing she couldn't get used to. Usagi was used to a lot of things, she had the chance to get used to them.

However, dark places always remind her of an old memory. It reminded her of sweaty little hands in her own, the sound of chattering teeth and the faintest of shivers. It reminded her of the soft voice next to her, praying for a way out, whispering to a brother who would arrive too late.

It reminded her of that and more.

It reminded her of a hole in the middle of the forest, deep enough to block the sun's rays. And unknown, because it took three days for them to be found and by that time it was too late to save the girl whose hand she held tightly for 72 hours.

She shouldn't blame Mamoru for changing sides, but she did and she still does. She hated him for betraying them and for using Rei's memories to justify his actions. No one was to blame for the accident. They were nothing more than a bunch of kids who didn't know better. And his own reasons for using his sister as his excuse didn't make sense.

What Mamoru didn't know and what her friends and even her lover didn't know, was that the guilt remained through all the years. That was why Usagi refused to die, because if she died, that means Rei's last memories would die with her.

But maybe it was time for things to change, for her life to be different.

"I'm sorry, Rei." She whispered slowly. "It looks like I might join you sooner than expected." The small box was poking into her side, but she left it alone. "I'll try to get your brother out of this mess, even though this is his fault really."

* * *

Shorter than what I planned and certainly you all deserve a longer chapter after the long hiatus. Unfortunately, this is all that I can manage for now. I apologize. We're 2 or 3 chapters away from the ending, folks, so you can rejoice. As to _when_ I will update...shrugs It won't be another ten months, I can promise you that.

On a different note, this site's new Quick Edit system is somewhat of a pain in the butt. And what happened to all the symbols?

Well review and let me see how many of you are still with me, hmm?


End file.
